Not So Different, You and I
by PineappleApproves
Summary: Heroes are not born. So how do they begin? What were they like before that title was bestowed upon them? The people of Wei have noticed that their Hero of Chaos has a blank spot in his past, defined only by a rusty pair of twin, tear-shaped daggers and a jade necklace. Who was there? Who was the one who turned him so bitter? (pretty OOC, by the way. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1 - For Whom the Bell Tolls

**_*This is based off of the game, _Dynasty Warriors_, not the novel or the historical events. Real life sucks. 0/10. Also, a good chunk of this takes place waaaay before the events of the video game. I'm essentially rewriting the game's "history" (since the game was based off of history anyway), and changing the hell out of things by inserting original characters, new events, and a little bit of magic. Kind of a ballsy move. Hope you enjoy!_**

_**As usual, the **_**Dynasty Warriors_ franchise belongs to Koei. Thank you for making these games!_**

The loud, dull shuffling of feet that resounded through the dusty halls meant one thing and one thing only: a client was arriving. No one else would come here, not to the hall of the Black Blade.

The shuffling feet belonged to the nervous man who attempted to tiptoe his way through the seemingly empty corridor. He kept glancing up at the pillars that lined the hall, reaching up to the impossibly high ceiling. They, like everything else here, were worn and old. Their original colors were no longer discernable. Yet despite the apparent aging, there were no signs of weeds or cobwebs. Some force here was keeping nature's encroaching fingers away. It was the force that he currently sought.

His clothing, with its intricate threading and fine material, indicated that he had plentiful coin. That was good. That granted him an audience from the Black Blade.

Suddenly, the man paused in fear. The door at the end of the corridor, the door before him, creaked open. He leaned to the side to see the other side, but there was nothing. Everything he could recall about ghosts and demons sped through his mind. Perhaps it was a mistake to come here! Perhaps he should turn back before it was too late! Perhaps-

"Enter," a voice demanded. It was male. The voice sounded so very human and normal; it sent fierce chills down the man's spine.

"Is… Is this the Black Blade?" He could only manage a whisper. The door remained half open before him.

"Depends on who is asking." the voice replied. "A client, or an intruder?"

"Cl-Client!" the man yipped.

"Then you have found what you have been looking for. Enter."

The man obeyed. With a shaking hand, he pushed the door open and passed into the room behind it. To his surprise, it was a rather small and dark room. To his horror, he saw a tall figure standing in the center of the room. It was a hooded man with his arms crossed and his face shrouded in shadow. Behind the hooded man was another door, cracked open barely an inch. Beyond that crack was nothing but thick darkness. The client was not interested in the second door, though. His fearful eyes were focused on the hooded man.

He nervously cleared his throat before speaking with a trembling voice. "I am here… I… I want to-."

"Make a contract? Yes, that was obvious enough," the hooded man interrupted. "That information I find useless. Give me a name."

The client spoke the name of his contract. The hooded man remained silent for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"Usually when a client approaches, he or she gives the name of a man of importance. A politician, a wealthy businessman, or something of that ilk. Who is this man? Some law enforcement officer; the nameless son of a nameless man? Why are you wasting the Blade's time and talent?"

"No, no, wait, please!" the client stammered. "I want this man dead! His death will mean more than anything to me! That is why I will be willing to pay a very high price for his head."

The hooded man inclined his head. The client could only see his mouth, corners perked up in a small grin. "Is that so? Hmm, I am intrigued. Tell me, why are you so intent on this contract?"

The client's hands balled into fists. "He humiliated me!" he said through gritted teeth. "And so I want his blood to stain the soil!"

"Revenge is such a peculiar thing, isn't it?" the man said, still grinning. Then, his mouth dropped back into a stoic line. He remained quiet, as though he was focusing on something in the room. Listening. The client stared, confused. His eyes once again found the door over the hooded man's shoulder. Suddenly, the hooded man's face turned back to him.

"Very well. Your contract is accepted. You will know when the task is done."

The client was taken aback by the abruptness of his words. "Oh, very well then."

* * *

"One of the guards heard the scream. They rushed into the room and found his body, along with a poor concubine sobbing her little heart out!" The woman's voice drifted over the sounds of cloth being scrubbed over washboards. The other women, sitting on stools, their ankles deep in the river, listened intently. They slowly washed their clothes as they tried to follow along.

"The girl couldn't recall what had happened. Poor little thing was hysterical, so they escorted her away. But here's the interesting part." The women leaned in closer.

The woman leading the story held up her hand, extending her little finger. "A little black dagger, no bigger than this. It was in his neck. And on the end of the dagger was the carving. The symbol." The woman traced an S in the air. "The snake and the knife."

"The Black Blade!" another woman chimed up. "Yes, I've heard of his style, and his symbol. It was he, for sure!"

"Of course it was the Black Blade," the first woman said. "Look at the facts. A very wealthy and very renowned politician assassinated, and not a single sighting of an intruder was ever recalled that night despite the number of guards that were there. Who else would be able to pull off such a stunt?"

"In any case, it's a miracle," another woman said, looking down to her laundry. "That politician was a no-good corrupt, and he got what was coming to him. That Black Blade might as well be hailed as a hero."

"What kind of utter nonsense is this?!" a voice cried out. Many of the women by the river jumped and looked up. Standing above them on the riverbank was a man dressed in lavish garments. His hands were firmly placed on his waist. His brow was furrowed in a deep frown. "Hail the Black Blade as a hero? Nonsense! The Black Blade is nothing but a filthy killer, a hired goon with a disgusting taste for blood and gold. As long as his kind is around, the land will never know true peace!"

The women all lowered their heads in embarrassment. "Forgive us, my lord," one of them said. "We meant nothing by it." The man scoffed. "You should be lucky I have not had you all beheaded! Next time you best learn to-."

"I think that is enough." A young man approached the garnished man from behind, followed by another. "Really, do you have nothing else to do except chide innocent citizens? Come, it's a beautiful day. How about we follow the river north? Dun is planning to show me an excellent fishing spot there."

With a grumble, the garnished man turned back to the women. "Consider yourselves lucky," he said, then followed the other two men. The women rolled their eyes.

As the three men followed the river north, they found the subject of their conversations switching often. As they were still young, they began to talk of their future. It seemed as though all three had very different views of what was to come.

"Of course, just talking about it will not make it happen," the man in the center said. "Destiny is ever changing, like the Earth itself."

"That may be so, but MY destiny is very clear," the man on the very left said, the one with the garnished clothing. "I am to uphold my noble name, and spread its glory throughout the land!" He raised a fist. "Then everyone will respect the very ground I walk on!"

"Glory and reputation should be used responsibly," the last man said. "A man of great power should not be short on respect either. Isn't that right, Cousin?"

"That's right," the man in the middle responded. His eyes focused on the distance. "Take that other nobleman for example. What was his name? I cannot remember, but he was assassinated just a week ago. I have heard that he constantly took from starving people, and they became fed up with his greed. Take that lesson to heart, Shao, otherwise someone might send an assassin after you too." He meant that as a joke, but Shao tensed up. "Of course that won't happen to me! It won't! No one would ever-."

"Now that I think about it…" the other man, Dun, interjected. "The subject of that nobleman's assassination is a fascinating one. And speaking of which, do you know who the assassin was? None other than the Black Blade, the one the women were speaking of earlier."

"Is that so?" the man in the middle mused quietly. Shao let out an exasperated sigh. "Not him again!" he said. "I am tired of hearing of him."

"Say what you will," Dun said. "That assassin really knows what he's doing. Unlike the politician the women were talking about before, this nobleman was killed during a feast. The blade came flying out of nowhere. There were many witnesses, but no one found the killer. What do you make of that, Cousin?"

"He sounds like a very skilled warrior, whoever he is," he responded. "I should have liked to have him allied with us." He stopped on the riverbank, looking into the water. "Is this the spot, Dun?"

"No, we actually passed it a while ago."


	2. Chapter 2 - It Tolls For You

It was well into the evening when they returned. To their surprise, there were many people bustling about holding decorations, dishware, and food. Dun slapped his forehead.

"Of course! How could we have forgotten? Today is the Qixi Festival! As if the flowers and magpies hanging around town didn't tip us off!"

The man chuckled. "It is a holiday mainly for newlyweds, Dun. Why are you so concerned?"

"That doesn't mean a couple of us lone rangers can't enjoy the night," Dun laughed as he began to walk off. "Food, wine, and maybe even a girl. Who knows? Anyway, I'm off to change my clothes. Don't start the fun without me, Cousin!" With that, he disappeared into the crowd.

The man laughed and turned to his remaining friend. "Well? I suppose we should prepare as well."

* * *

The crowd was large and lively. It seemed as though the entire city had congregated to this one location to celebrate. There were hundreds of tables set up for feasting, yet there were not enough seats. As a result, standing crowds were served by walking handmaidens.

A single handmaiden carried a large platter of fruit through the crowd. Her clothing was identical to the robes that the other handmaidens wore. Unlike the other handmaidens, however, her hair was cut short. This caused her to receive many curious and annoyed stares.

She navigated quickly and quietly through the crowd. Her eyes were fixed on something ahead. Suddenly, a hand reached out from the crowd towards the large platter in her hands. She stopped quickly as the hand snatched up a large peach. She bowed her head.

"Forgive me, my lord," she mumbled. The hand belonged to a large, gluttonous man, who bit messily into the fruit. "What's the rush, sweetheart? Pretty face like yours shouldn't be hurrying by like that." He boomed out in laughter, chunks and juice erupting from his mouth. She winced away and carried on. As she continued, the crowd began to lessen. Ahead of her was a man dressed in purple, in conversation with someone else. As she passed the man, her foot caught on something.

She let out a startled gasp as she fell forward. The fruit platter flew out of her hands. She hit the ground harshly and the breath was knocked out of her. With a loud clang, the platter smashed on the floor in front of her.

All around her, people gasped. An elderly woman scoffed. "Clumsy little wench," she sneered, throwing her silk scarf over her shoulder. The handmaiden shakily pulled herself up into a sitting position. A hand gently took her arm. She looked up.

It was the man in purple. He was crouching next to her, a look of concern on his face. "Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, my lord. I am fine. Please, let me…" She reached for the shattered plate. The fruit had rolled in various directions among the crowd, which quickly lost interest and began to dissipate. The man gently pulled her back. "No. You need not worry about that. I'll get someone to clean it up."

She looked back at him. This was the first time she had looked at him head on, and she was taken aback by how young he was. "There is really no need to concern yourself over me, my lord. Please, enjoy your night."

"It was my boot that you tripped on," the man insisted. "At the very least, let me help you up." She obliged, and he pulled her back onto her feet. "I have not yet asked for your name," the man continued.

The handmaiden lowered her eyes. "My name is not-."

"What a sight!" a slurred voice shouted. Both of them turned to see the man's companion, who was clearly drunk. "Do you see her, brother? An absolute beauty, except for that boyishly short hair. Do you have any other fruit hidden under those clothes of yours, honey?"

"Silence!" the man in purple hissed. "Hold back those distasteful words!" He looked back towards the handmaiden. "I apologize for…" He trailed off. She was gone.

* * *

The night trailed on. Eventually, more and more people began to leave, holding back yawns and blinking with heavy eyelids. Others were passed out, slumped up against walls and trees with spilled wine cups on their laps.

One sitting against a tree, however, was not unconscious. He sat with one leg propped up, staring blankly into the night sky. A shadow fell over him.

"For a moment, I thought you were dreaming with the drunks," Dun said. "To be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised if you were. What are you doing here, Cousin?"

The man in purple heavily lifted himself off the ground. "That was my initial intention. However, being around drunken fools changed my mind." They began walking across the plaza, towards home.

"That's a shame. It might have helped," Dun responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that at some point in the night," Dun began as he stepped over a snoring drunk, "you were getting sweet with one of the serving girls. A real prize, they told me. And then she disappeared on you?"

"Something like that."

"And that's why I found you staring moodily off into the stars?"

"I wasn't doing that."

"If you say so, Cousin."

* * *

It was early dawn when the man entered his own chambers. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. He removed his outer robe and draped it over his chair before pausing to look at his desk. It was covered in papers, his writings. He placed a hand over a sheet. Then he froze.

Something was off. What was it? There. Three papers were stacked on top of each other, but they were out of order. He wouldn't have that.

His head turned sharply to the side. Something whistled through the air. Instinctively, he stumbled to the side just in time. A small black dagger, only two inches, hit the desk that he had been standing in front of. He barely had time to collect his thoughts or examine the blade when a voice spoke out.

"Shit. Your hearing is a lot better than I expected." The man turned around, eyes wide. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Who?" the voice repeated with a tone that seemed to mock him. "What, you don't recognize the symbol? You should really get out more."

The man looked back at the dagger in the desk. There, on the end of the tiny hilt! A small carving of a snake curved in an S around a knife. "The Black Blade," he muttered in bewilderment.

"Oh, so you do know it? That's good. For a moment, I thought all you did was hole up and write those scholarly papers. 'What a nerd,' I was going to think to myself."

The man's eyes scanned the dark corners of the room intently. "Show yourself!" he demanded. He could not spot a soul.

"The thing about us humans," the voice sighed, "is that we don't have many aerial predators. I suppose that's why no one looks up anymore." A dark figure dropped from the ceiling with a light clack. As it rose, the man noticed something off. The assassin was a lot smaller than expected… no, not smaller. A lot more _slender_. He was…

"A woman?" the man exclaimed, baffled. "The Black Blade is a woman?"

The assassin chuckled. She lightly threw her hands out, like an actor appealing to a crowd. "Surprise!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Death of the Blade

"Nice to see you again, darling," the assassin purred. The man backed away and gripped the edge of the table. "We've met before?" he asked.

"Of course we have," the woman replied. "Is it so hard to see me through the dark? Well, let me help you then." She stepped forward into a patch of dying moonlight. The glow illuminated her black suit, the belt of tiny daggers strapped to her thigh, the loose chain around her waist, the snake-and-dagger insignias on her shoulders, the faded scarf around her neck, and the short hair about her face.

"Recognize me now?"

"Of course," the man replied heavily, frowning. "How could I forget such a beautiful handmaiden?"

The Black Blade scoffed. "Oh, you flatter me," she chortled. "Sugar up your words as much as you want. I'm still going to kill you." As she spoke, she drew a dagger from her back. Its tear-shaped blade glinted coldly in the moonlight. "It's nothing personal, love. Just business." She began walking towards the man.

He tensed. "I do not think so," he objected firmly.

"What? You think you can stop me? You're so cute." Suddenly, her blade flashed.

A loud clang ripped through the air as metal bit metal. The Black Blade froze for a second, shocked. The man had lashed out with a dagger of his own, holding hers back. Her surprised face suddenly became somber. "What kind of nutcase keeps a dagger under his desk?" she hissed.

"A nutcase who doesn't get assassinated," the man responded sharply. He pushed her dagger away with his.

"Nice try," the assassin commended. She dropped down and kicked the man's legs out from under him. Right as he hit the ground, she had his arms pinned with a knee and hand.

"I'll admit this was a valiant attempt. You managed to surprise me," the woman commended as she twirled the dagger in her free hand. "But the fun ends here. You can be sure I'll remember your efforts."

She raised the dagger, intending to drive it down and finish the job. The man glared up at her. She stared back down, expressionless. Suddenly, something clanged loudly. The dagger was knocked out of her hand by a flying object. Immediately, the Black Blade looked up at the doorway, where another man was rushing in.

"Release him!" Xiahou Dun barked. He charged at the two, but stopped short. The assassin had quietly drawn out one of the small knives from her thigh and held it casually against her victim's throat.

"Chain vipers. Ever seen one, Dun?" the assassin questioned gently, staring down at the pinned man. "I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't. They're mostly found in India, though there are regions in China where they lurk. They have lovely little spots. And their venom is quite astonishing." She smiled innocently. "Just a little coating on the edge of this is enough to force a grown man to choke on his own thickened blood."

"How do you know my name?" Dun growled.

"Oh, dear Cousin told me, more or less. Have fun at the festival?"

The man began to struggle a little. The woman drew her knife back a little. "Now, now," she warned. "Just the slightest nick is enough to do it. You wouldn't want any accidents to happen, would you?"

"What are you waiting for?" the man demanded. "If you are going to kill me, then do it."

"Not without some answers first," the woman replied. "From what I have seen, it seems like the two of you were expecting me. I do hate snitches. Tell me who told you, and maybe I'll make it quick." Her eyes flicked to the side. "Stay right where you are," she warned. Dun froze. "In fact, do me a favor. Turn around and leave, and pretend you never saw anything. It would be a shame to have to kill you too."

He didn't move. "I am not leaving him to die."

"Loyal, aren't we?" The assassin looked back down at the man and leaned forward. "Not that it matters anymore. Don't think I don't know that there are guards surrounding the premises right now. Farewell, darling. You'll see me again soon." She released pressure on his arms, and rose in a flash. The escape was simple—out the window and onto the roof in a blink. Even the arrows wouldn't be able to reach her there. The poisoned knife returned to her belt. She began to sprint towards the window—.

_Bam!_ Her vision flashed white and the air was knocked out of her lungs. She propped herself off of the ground and glanced over her shoulder. His hand held a firm grip on her ankle.

"You—!" He yanked her back. She slid across the floor to him. He pinned her down by her shoulders. Her eyes burned with annoyance. _I could kill you so easily,_ she thought. _So easily_.

Instead, she smiled pleasantly up at him. "I've never had so much trouble with a contract before," she admitted. "You are just full of surprises. I like that."

The man glared down with cold eyes. "You flatter me," he growled. "But I'm not letting you go. You'll get the justice you deserve. Dun, call in the guards."

"Certainly."

The assassin chuckled softly as she listened to the receding footsteps. "What do you think it'll be, then?" she sighed. The man remained silent. "A beheading or hanging? Both draw quite the crowd. Or maybe they'll invent a new way just for me. I have something to tell you, though. Come closer; it's a secret." She grabbed his wrists and pulled them apart. The man fell forward, but managed to catch himself. Now, their faces were just mere inches apart.

"I never get caught," she whispered. The thundering of many footsteps was approaching the room. She let go of his wrist. There was a flash of movement. The man let out a choked gasp, and then fell to the side. The assassin pulled her dagger out of his side and quickly rose to her feet. He was letting out pained grunts as he tried to get up.

"Limit your movements, darling. And put pressure on that before you lose too much blood. Or you can ask one of them to patch it up for you." A swarm of guards poured into the room, led by Dun. The Black Blade gave a small, theatrical bow.

"Ah, gentlemen! Just in time! We have a wounded one here. Busy yourselves with him, and I'll be on my way," the Black Blade said, gesturing to the man on the ground. She turned and race to the window, just as she heard Dun shout, "Catch her!"

There was a cacophony of shouts, footsteps, and clashes of spears as the guards engaged in what she could only guess was a mad dash for her. She vaulted onto the window ledge just as a spear hit the wall next to her head.

_These men don't play around,_ she thought to herself as she leapt up and caught the edge of the roof. She barely had enough time to pull herself up before the guards had crowded around the window and grabbed at her feet.

A new voice cried out, "Archers! Fire!" She didn't even need to look back at the wall of arrows that sailed towards her. The assassin was focused on sprinting up to the top of the slanted roof and leaping over onto the other side. The tiles beneath her shook violently as the arrows struck, and a few sailed over her head. Once she was sure that the volley was over, she rose and ran along the length of the roof. She heard the voice shout for another wave of arrows, but they would be too late.

The Black Blade reached the end of the rooftop and leapt off. She rolled as she hit the ground, and immediately came back up in a full sprint. She had to get out. Now. All available hiding places ran through her mind. The shadows of buildings, among crowds, anywhere! But this entire surrounding was like a damned garden, and because the sun was beginning to rise, her dark suit would stick out like a sore thumb if she tried to hide.

There! A stonewall loomed before her, marking the edge of the property. If she got over it, then she would be out of the danger. Her sprinting became faster.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain. An arrow had found its way into her shoulder blade. The speed of its strike caused her to fly forward, tumbling on the ground over and over. The pain worsened as the arrow's shaft broke and its tip dug deeper into her shoulder.

There was no time to spare. With ragged breaths, she picked herself up and continued towards the wall. She could feel the earth tremble as the stampede of guards was catching up.

The assassin reached the wall. She jumped and ran up its rough surface, catching the ledge with both hands. She tried to pull herself over, but the pain in her back became unbearable. Her hands released the edge and she crashed back onto the ground.

It took her a moment to recover. When next she looked up, there was a ring of guards around her, their spears pointed down at her.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

_The jig is up_

_The news is out—they've finally found me._

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty._

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

Renegade by Styx


	4. Chapter 4 - We're Not So Different

A few days had passed. At first he was content with letting her rot in that cell until her judgment day came. However, as the sun set, then rose, then set again, he began to grow restless. He tried to hold it down, but soon his agitation began to show.

"Cousin, please! Your pacing about is making me nervous too," Xiahou Yuan cried. He sat at a wooden table, restringing his bow. The old string, frayed and thin, was curled on the tabletop like an old snakeskin.

The man stopped. "Forgive me," he muttered. He gripped the edge of a chair, his knuckles pale and tense. "I…"

"What is it?" Yuan asked, tying a knot. "You've been acting really strange lately. Stomachache or something?"

"I… Need to speak to her."

The string in Yuan's hand snapped with a loud _twang_! It flew up and whipped him in the face. "Speak to her? She's _crazy_!" he said, rubbing his stinging cheek. "Believe me, that's a really bad idea. She tried to kill you, and she almost did!"

"Her weapons were all confiscated when we captured her, and metal bars will be standing between us," the man pointed out. "I think I will be fine. I just feel like I need to."

Yuan pointed out the window, towards the direction where the underground cell was. "If that really _is_ the Black Blade we have down there, then _nothing_ is going to keep you safe if you're alone with her. She'll… I don't know. Crack your skull open with her mind or something!" He stood, dropping his bow onto the table. "At least take me with you."

"Don't be ridiculous," the man said. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine." He quickly headed out of the room.

"Unbelievable," Yuan sighed, watching him go.

The entrance to the prison cell was located in a small stone structure. Standing in front was a single guard. Oddly, he was extremely alert and attentive, probably because of the reputation of his prisoner. The man glanced at the guard with a puzzled look.

"Is your post not underneath, by the cell? You can't watch the prisoner from up here."

The guard bowed his head courteously. "With all due respect, sir, there is only one entrance to this cell. If she gets out, I'll know just the same. I just don't want to be around her."

The man chuckled. "She must really be something if she has my father's men keeping their distance." The guard's feet shuffled nervously. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"I have some questions for the prisoner, if that is fine with you."

"That is fine, sir. I would like the keys and myself to stay up here, though."

"Suit yourself."

Within the stone structure was a single trapdoor. That was the only way in and out of the prison. Beyond that trapdoor was a long descent of dusty steps. Further and further down he went. The air grew damp and thick with the scent of earth. When he reached the end, he located the assassin's cell immediately. It was the only one there.

It was dark, save for a single flickering candle that was near the end of its life atop a table. The man reached beneath the table and took a new candle from a crate. A new light burst up when he lit it from the old one, and stuck it onto a candleholder. Then he turned to the cell.

All this time, though he tried to ignore it, his heart rate had risen. Half of it was due to blind, white fear, and half was due to the nervousness of seeing her again. He stepped closer to the cell, and his candle illuminated the interior.

There was a chorus of squeaks as brown rats fled from the light. The musty scent of straw was strong. A rotting blanket sat crumpled in a corner. A tray of torn food sat in the corner, exactly where the guard had left it. It was covered in rat hair.

"Did you have to do that? They were enjoying that." Her voice. There she was, lying on her side on the opposite end of the cell. Her back was to him.

"They sure are taking their time," the assassin continued. "Whatever execution method they're inventing, it better be a good one."

He didn't say anything. To tell the truth, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he felt. Angry? Frightened? Sympathetic? Or, perhaps, happy? The silence stretched on as he quietly pondered. The candleholder in his hand was no longer shaking.

"If you didn't come down to say anything, then why did you come at all?" the Black Blade demanded, still turned away from him. "Oh, I see. I see very clearly. Come to boast, have we? To take a look at this trophy? 'Look at me; I have captured the Black Blade! Where is the recognition, the wine, the women throwing themselves at me?' Asshole. Go back upstairs."

The man stepped closer to the cell, his face suddenly ice cold. "You have no right to be angry," he snarled.

"What, and you do?"

"You _stabbed_ me!"

"It was nonlethal, darling. I knew what I was doing." The Black Blade stirred. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. "Oh, you're still here? Usually when I start moving, the guards treat me like a live stick of dynamite and hightail it out of here."

"You placed your weight on your left hand when you sat up," the man noticed.

"So?"

"You're right-handed. I noticed that when you attacked me that night."

"Very observant. Almost creepy."

"A treated wound would have almost healed by now. That arrowhead is still in your shoulder."

The woman drew her hands up and clapped in an exaggerated manner. "Oh, I'm so impressed!" she drawled sarcastically. "I'm so impressed I might wet myself! Well, I would be, except that I know it was you who put it there in the first place." She scooted around to face him. "And here you were, whining about how I stabbed you that night, when a few minutes later you shot me down. What a baby."

"How did you know it was me?" the man asked. The woman stared at him with a stern face. Suddenly, she was up on her feet and leaning against the bars before him. The man was so startled he nearly dropped his candle. For someone who was wounded, she moved fast!

The assassin laughed softly at his shock. "I know exactly who you are," she murmured between the bars. "I research and observe my contracts extensively before I take them out. It makes the execution and getaway much easier." She raised a finger and ran it along a bar. "So don't think for a second that I don't know of Cao Cao's abilities with a bow. Able to shoot a deer at least 100 yards away, I hear. Or take out a pheasant right out of the air. With a bow hand like that, I'm wondering why you didn't just shoot it into my skull."

"Nonlethal. I knew what I was doing," the man stated.

"How chivalrous," she scoffed. "An eye for an eye, I suppose." She turned away.

"I can get a doctor to take it out for you," the man offered.

"Don't waste your breath," the assassin retorted.

"If you leave it in, it'll become infected."

"Then let it become infected. Maybe it'll kill me before your people do."

"I don't want that to happen," the man replied slowly, straining to say every word. The assassin turned back to him with raised eyebrows.

"Such a soft heart you have in there!" she mused, reaching through the bars and poking him in the chest. She paused. "You didn't retract from my touch," she realized softly.

"Of course not," the man replied. "I don't think of you that way anymore."

"Oh?" She leaned the side of her face against the bars. A hand rose up and gently touched his jaw. "You know," she breathed, "maybe I don't think of _you_ that way any—."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." The man dropped his candle. The Black Blade withdrew back into her cell. Xiahou Yuan was racing down the stairs. He shot the prisoner a glare and placed a firm hand on his cousin's shoulder. "It's not safe down here," Yuan insisted, steering the man back to the steps. He tried to glance over his shoulder to glimpse the woman once more, but she was too far in her cell.

Back on the surface, the two men flew past the bewildered guard. It wasn't until they were a good distance away from the prison entrance that they stopped.

"You fool!" Cao Cao burst out. "What was that for!?"

"You couldn't see?" Yuan cried. "She had her hand right by your face! She was going to snap your neck!" He stopped shouting and looked at his cousin quizzically. "Why are you so red?"

Cao Cao turned away. "No reason," he chirped before scurrying away.

* * *

_I just want to be_

_Closer to you_

_I just want to be closer_

_I am yours_

_You can have all of me_

_Anything_

_Everything_

_I just want to be closer_

Closer by Shawn McDonald

* * *

**Addendum: Alright, so now you know who the character that I keep referring to as 'the man' is. To be honest, I have no reason for doing that up until now. Oh well. Like I said before, all of the original DW characters who appear are based SOLELY on their video game counterparts (not video game counterparts with historical references. Nah, nah, I'm not that clever). So if you see any historical inconsistencies (like personality, events, etc.), that's why. Another reason why I'm doing this is because I like the crafted personalities that the characters are given. Video game Cao Cao was noble as hell. Also old as hell, but like I said, this story takes place way, way before the events of the video game.**

**Also, the cover art I made for this story is up. Yippity-doo-dah!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Smidgin of Honesty

The stinging and burning stopped. Now, there was no feeling at all. That was a very bad sign. Still, she ignored it. If the arrowhead in her shoulder killed her before her captures did, that would be her last act of defiance. Her only regret would be not seeing the faces of the guards as they opened her cell on her execution day, only to see she had already passed.

For now, she focused on her breathing. The woman sat in the center of the cell, her legs crossed and her hands resting lightly on her knees.

_Inhale slowly. Feel the breath travel up, up to your scalp. Then feel it flow down, along your back. Let it settle in your core. Hold. Hold. Exhale slowly. Bring the air back into your lungs, and then back into the world. Again. Breathe slowly, breathe quietly, and breathe strongly. Again, inhale—._

"I'm here."

The Black Blade let out a startled gasp. Her relaxed hands clinched into fists. The source of the voice was hidden, but she knew exactly who it was. It was the only one in the world who had the ability to sneak up on her like that.

Her relaxed posture was shattered as she clumsily climbed to her feet and hurried to the bars. Her anxious hands wrapped around the rusty metal. It was then he appeared.

His hood was up, but she could see his face instantly. It was kind, and there was sadness in his eyes. He reached a hand into her cell, and she clasped it instantly.

"I don't know when I'd see you again," the woman said quietly. The man pulled his hand away, and placed it on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"A mistake," the Black Blade said, quickly looking away.

"I don't believe that."

"Why not? Hui Zhan, I'm still a human. I make mistakes. Grave ones."

"The guard upstairs has the keys," Zhan said. "I could get it. You would be free."

The woman placed her own hand over his. "No, this was my doing. I have escape on my own. Do not worry, I have a plan."

"Are you sure?" Zhan said. He examined her intently. "Child, I can see that something is very wrong. What is it?"

"I have…" The woman's hands tightened. She drew in a harsh breath before continuing. "I have fallen to the greatest weakness of all." Zhan's hand slid away. The Black Blade looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. There was a long lull. "Zhan… Please say something." The hooded man turned, his back to her.

"This marks the end. You do realize that, don't you?" The woman felt as though an ice shard had pierced her heart. "Yes. I know," she whispered in a tight voice. The man faced her, a new urgency in his voice. "We need to go."

"_You_ have to go. Now," the assassin replied. "Before anyone sees your face. I can take care of myself. Quickly, before—."

The opening of the trapdoor could be heard at the top of the stairs, followed by footsteps. Both faces turned up to the source of the noise. The Black Blade looked back at Zhan. "Go!" she urged, giving him a light push. "Return to the temple. I'll meet you there!" Zhan shot her one last remorseful look before melting into the shadows. The woman pushed herself away from the bars. She faced away and leaned against the wall just as the visitor reached the bottom of the steps.

There was a grinding noise as the visitor picked up the candleholder. She turned to look, even though she knew whom it was. Who else would come down here so freely?

The cell lit up as the candleholder drew closer. The woman dropped her head and stared down at the ground. There was silence. She kept her mouth shut. Her heart was heavy.

Finally he broke the silence. "This is usually when you shoot off a witty line. Why the change in routine?"

The woman smiled, but there was no laughter within her. However, just because of his mere presence, she felt her spirits lift by a small degree. "And you were probably looking so forward to it," she replied. She turned slowly and approached the cell door. However, she stopped short, so that there was still a small distance between them. She realized that he was studying her quietly and looked away. But it was too late.

"Why are your eyes wet?" Cao Cao asked.

"They are? I didn't realize!" the woman said, feigning shock. She wiped one eye and looked down at her finger with a frown. "It must be this disgusting air. An underground prison is simply sadistic."

"Then I have good news for you." He stepped closer to the cell. "It has been decided that your conviction will be delayed. In two days, you are to be transported to a bigger prison outside of the city." He paused. "Is it your shoulder? Is that what is wrong?"

The woman caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Involuntarily, she tilted her head to look, and saw Hui Zhan sneaking quietly up the stairs. She snapped back. However, Cao Cao had noticed the shift in her gaze and was looking over his shoulder. "What—?"

"It's like you know me too well!" the woman blurted out. Her hand shot out and she steered his face back to her to by his cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zhan hesitate, and then continue up the stairs. That was a close one.

The woman smiled at Cao Cao. She brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Are we really that special?"

He reached up and took her hand, bringing it down in front of them. "We could be." With her hand, he pulled her closer to the bars.

The woman flinched and tugged her hand away. She quickly retreated back into the cell. "I have to remember to stay away from you," she noted. "You're dangerous."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You destroyed my livelihood," the woman insisted. She stared at him. "You don't realize, do you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Instead, he just shook his head.

She looked at him with a strange look. It was almost one of desperation. "You killed the Black Blade."

Cao Cao's mouth opened again, but this time it was due to shock. He shook his head again. "I did no such thing," he insisted.

"You'll realize soon enough." She walked to the end of the cell and faced the back wall, her arms crossed. A variety of feelings bubbled up within her. She wanted to feel angry, but she could not.

"I am sorry," he called from behind her. She turned her head to the side.

"You're sorry that the Black Blade is dead? The very same Black Blade that tried to kill you?" She whirled around. "You are the stupidest person I've ever met."

Cao Cao jumped at the acid in her voice. "I didn't mean… I wasn't… I'll leave, if you want." He was just about to turn when the woman called out, "Wait!" She had betrayed herself. "You can stay. I mean, if you want."

* * *

For hours, they sat on opposite sides of the bars and talked. She had not done this with anyone other than Zhan for years. Eventually, the feeling of separation from the bars began to fade. He told her of his life—his family, hobbies, and dreams. She responded often, but her words were few. She was content with just listening, and his stories excited her.

Then, to her dread, he began to slowly turn the conversation around.

"You never told me your name," Cao Cao said. "And don't say it's 'Black Blade.' I won't believe that for a second."

"Why not?" the woman responded. "Maybe my parents were just really shitty at naming."

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your name."

"My name?" The woman hesitated. "My name is not important."

"It is to me. Won't you tell me?"

She couldn't. She just couldn't. She wanted to tell him. Then maybe she would be more than just a prisoner, more than just an assassin, to him. And she wanted that more than anything. She just couldn't. "No."

The disappointment on his face nearly killed her. She looked away. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Okay," he agreed. "There's been a question I've wanted to ask you for a long time."

"Shoot."

Cao Cao rested a hand under his chin. "How do you do it?"

"Scale rooftops like a crazy fucking monkey? A balanced breakfast."

"No. Your kills. You have never been seen before, even when witnesses surround your target. How?"

The woman grinned slyly. "That's evil. It's like asking a magician how he does his tricks. It ruins the magic. But because you've been so good to me, I think I'll treat you." She leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. "You've no doubt heard many stories about the Blade's assassinations. Ever notice a trend in them?"

"Besides the nature of the victims? No."

"Their nature is a part of it," the woman said. "They all love the same things. Besides power, money, and wine, what else do they desire?" Cao Cao's brow furrowed as he tried to think.

"Military strength?" he guessed. The woman laughed.

"No. It's more basic than that." She rolled onto her side. Her hand ran long the curves of her waist and hips. "Women." She watched with playful amusement as Cao Cao fidgeted. "So now you see? Among all my contracts, there was always one common factor."

The man beside was quiet as he digested this newfound knowledge. "So the nobleman that was killed during the feast two weeks ago," he analyzed out loud. "He was…"

"Surrounded with dancers," the woman finished. "That one was quite simple. All I needed was a conveniently timed twirl to disguise the throwing of the knife. And then when people realized what had happened, it was time to panic among the real dancers."

"And then the politician who died in his own room," Cao Cao recalled. "There was a crying concubine in the room." His eyes lit up. "That was you."

"The guards flew right by me and stormed over to the smashed window instead. It was quite amusing," the woman said. "And in case you were wondering, no. He never got what he wanted from me."

She leaned in closer. The candlelight burned in her eyes. "Even you were surprised when you found out who I am. A woman. And that's what made the Black Blade so dangerous."

* * *

_If I told you what I was_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me_

Monster by Imagine Dragons


	6. Chapter 6 - Fever Dreams

"Something's not right, I tell you," Xiahou Yuan said to his brother as they walked down a scenic stone path. For the past two days, it had been raining heavily. Today, the clouds had finally dissipated and the sun shone. "The ground hasn't even had time to dry and Cao Cao's already planning to head back to that cell. If ever the guard tries to stop him, he gets royally pissed. It's like he's under some sort of trance, a spell!"

"It's not really that strange if you think about it," Xiahou Dun replied, taking a large stride to avoid a puddle. "In fact, it's quite obvious. I'm a little concerned that you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured out what?"

"I hope you're not serious." Dun spotted a figure sitting on a stone bench, perusing through a book. "How about we see if young Guo Jia here can figure it out before you do, even though he's never heard about this before." Dun lifted a hand and waved for Yuan to follow.

"Good morning, young master!" Dun called loudly as he approached the boy. The young teenager hastily put down his book and stood. "Good morning, masters!" Guo Jia replied courteously, placing a hand over his fist out of respect. Dun patted the boy's shoulder.

"Sit, sit!" he invited, taking a spot on the bench himself. "We were hoping that you'd bring some enlightenment onto Xiahou Yuan here. He's a little clueless about a certain situation." Yuan flashed Dun a scowl as he sat on the other side of Guo Jia.

"Of course," the teenager replied, holding the book in his lap. "What situation might this be?"

"Well you've no doubt heard about our little prisoner downstairs," Dun began. Guo Jia sat back and nodded.

"Yes, the assassin. News of her capture has spread like wildfire," he said.

"And have you also heard of Cao Cao's continual visits with said prisoner?" Dun continued.

"That… I had no idea of."

"Well now you do. And Yuan doesn't know why he would keep doing so. Tell him what you noticed, Brother." Guo Jia turned his attention to Yuan.

"What I noticed? It's what you'd expect from a shady character like her," Yuan said, crossing his arms. "Don't get me wrong, though. I don't _hate_ her, like Lord Yuan Shao and Lord Cao Song do. I just don't trust her around our cousin. Especially not after she tried to kill him!"

"She's an assassin. It's what she does," Guo Jia said quietly.

"No, I'm not talking about the night she was captured. I'm talking about later."

"Later?" There was clear interest in the teenager's voice.

"Yes! A few days after her imprisonment, Cao Cao started acting all odd, saying he had to go talk to her. Then he goes down, and I kept a careful eye on the entrance. After a while, when he didn't come up, I started getting worried. So I went down there, and not a second too soon! He was right up to the bars, as was she. He wasn't moving, out of shock or fear, and she had her hand on his face! I was terrified! I thought that at any second she was going to twist his neck, so I boomed out—."

"She had her hand on his face?" Guo Jia repeated. "And now he keeps going down to visit her?" He chuckled. "My, that's interesting."

"Isn't it?" Dun said. "And Yuan thinks the Black Blade is some kind of witch who's put a spell on him." Yuan looked at the two of them with a frown. "What?" he demanded.

"Master Yuan," the boy said, struggling to force away a grin. "In a way, you're right. She _has_ put a spell on him."

"What! What kind of spell?"

"Well," Guo Jia said, leaning back and raising his book. "The kind of spell only a woman can put on a man."

* * *

"I have good news. Or, maybe it's bad news for you," he announced as he lifted a candle. "The roads have flooded, so you will have to remain here a little…" His voice trailed off as he noticed something odd. The woman was lying on the ground by the bars. It didn't look as though she were sleeping.

He stepped closer. The position of her body seemed unnatural. It looked as if she had… collapsed.

"Hello?" Cao Cao whispered. "Can you hear me?"

He crouched near her. Now that all was silent, he could hear her breathing, hoarse and ragged.

"No…" he murmured as he reached through the bars and felt her forehead. It was burning.

With renewed speed, he set the candle down and hurried up the stairs. He burst through the trap door and marched over to the guard, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Give me the keys, and retrieve the doctor! Immediately!" Cao Cao ordered. The guard was petrified, eyes wide. "But sir, I can't! The prisoner—."

"Is dying! Do it!" he shouted. "Or I'll have your head!" The guard jumped. His frantic fingers found the keys on his belt and held it out. Cao Cao snatched it. "The doctor!" he reminded sternly. The guard gave a quick bow and raced off.

Back down into the deep he hurried, the keys jangling loudly in his closed fist. He ran over to the cell door and used the key—the rustiest one—to unlock the door.

He dropped by the woman and lifted her upper body off the ground, leaning her against him. "Hey? Hey? Can you hear me?" Her skin was incredibly hot. In the candlelight, her face glistened with sweat. Her body was limp, and the only evidence of life within her was her harsh breathing. "Please, please wake up!" He glanced up at the top of the stairs. Nothing. Where the hell was the doctor?

Suddenly, the woman gasped. Cao Cao looked down. She began to shake uncontrollably. "I've got you," he reassured, unable to cast away the worried look on his face. She looked up, unseeing, at him.

"_Drowning. I'm… drowning_," she gasped.

He hugged her tighter. "No you're not!" he said. "I'm right here. I'm with you."

She tried pushing him away. He noticed how weak she was. "Stop! Just try to rest!" He grabbed one of her hands, and she stopped struggling.

"If this is the end," she panted, "then I am not afraid to die."

"Don't say that," Cao Cao snapped. "You're not going to die!" _It's just the fever talking_, he tried to convince himself. _She'll be fine. Just believe that. She'll be fine!_

"I don't know why our lord insists on putting prisoners down in this hellhole," an elderly voice echoed from above. "It's just plain torture!"

Cao Cao gingerly laid the woman down and looked up just as the old man reached the last step. "Doctor! She's—."

"Infection?" the old man asked as he shuffled into the cell. Cao Cao paused. "Yes. How did you know?"

"It's the only logical conclusion. You put a human being into a place like this and they'll naturally begin to decompose." He crouched by the woman's legs. "Usually it's the feet."

"No, it's not that kind of infection," Cao Cao admitted. "It's actually an arrowhead in her shoulder." He gently propped her up against his shoulder again. As he examined her back, he was horrified to find it partially swollen and damp with pus. He stared at it, his face aghast.

The doctor studied it with an apathetic expression. "Well that's something you don't see every day," he noted.

"If it were, you'd probably need to reevaluate your life," came a voice. Cao Cao looked at the woman. Her eyes were open, though they were hooded. It seemed as though she was fully awake, albeit very tired.

"The tongue on this young lady!" the doctor mused as he scooted closer to the wound. He clicked his tongue. "Her clothes are stuck to the wound," he said. "If I'm going to treat it, I'm going to have to cut it away."

"I won't mind," the woman said. "If you don't." She flashed a coy glance at Cao Cao, who looked away.

"Do what you have to do," he said, feeling his face grow hot.

"Very well. I'm warning you now, young miss. Your infection has grown very severe. Even the lightest of touches will become very painful. On top of that, I'm going to have to cut open the wound to extract the arrowhead."

"Oh, I'll be fine," the woman assured. "I'm a big girl. And besides." She grabbed Cao Cao's hand. "I've got something to bite if it hurts too much."

The doctor boomed with laughter. "Such devious spirit in today's youth!" he remarked. "And such a gentleman, saving this young maiden's life!" From his bag, he pulled out a long scalpel. "Tell me, who shot you with the arrow?"

"Uh… I did."

The doctor blinked. "Did I say gentleman? Never mind."

* * *

_Loose lips, sink ships, that's what someone told me_

_But this boat will stay afloat for as long as you hold me_

_We been through rough water, anytime it was tougher_

_But the fact I came back to remind you I love ya_

_And if that's not enough, well I can one up ya_

_I pinky promise, touch thumbs, I'll never make you suffer_

_And all I ask in return is some reciprocation_

_I'll be your oxygen when you're running out of patience._

Rough Water by Travie McCoy (ft. Jason Mraz)


	7. Chapter 7 - So Long

His strides matched those of the guard that led him down the hall. There was obviously nothing to fear, but he could feel the trepidation curling through his nerves nonetheless.

They stopped at a large wooden door. The guard stepped aside and bowed deeply. "He will see you now," he said to Cao Cao, before leaving him at the door. The man placed a hand on the door, but hesitated. He took a moment to draw in a breath, and then pushed the heavy door open. Behind it was a large ornate room, with a large desks, shelves, and windows. This was his father's study.

There he was, facing a window with his hands held behind his back. The light pouring through made his figure look almost majestic. Yet the shadow he drew behind him was large and dark.

Cao Cao stepped into the room. The door behind him swung shut. He took a few steps, and then dropped down onto one knee.

"Father," he said, his head bowed. "You summoned me?"

He was silent as he gazed out the window. Then he spoke, his words slow.

"I am concerned."

Cao Cao lifted his head. "About what?"

"You." His father turned from the window and glowered at him head-on. "If you think your actions have gone unnoticed by me, then you paint yourself a fool." He jerked his hand up. "Stand."

He obeyed. "Father, I—."

"The guard reports to me daily," his father interrupted sternly. "Daily visitations, he tells me. You go down, and you do not come up for hours." He took a step towards his son. "If others knew about this, then imagine how your reputation will suffer. You should know better, Son." His voice was booming now. "Her kind, those assassins, are the underlings of swine! And you find satisfaction in having her in your company? That woman is filthier than a whore!"

His hands balled into fists. "She is NOT," Cao Cao snapped.

"What did you say?" Cao Song roared, advancing on his son. "How dare you!" Cao Cao stumbled back. "I…"

Suddenly, there was shouting outside. Cao Song stopped and turned to the door as a pair of guards burst in. He gave a dismissive wave towards his son as he stepped towards the haggard guards. "Speak."

One of the guards looked up with wide eyes, leaning heavily on his spear. "The-the prisoner, the assassin, sh-sh-she's-she's escaped!" he burst out.

"What!?" Cao Cao cried. His father shot him a glare.

"Had you not been in this room, I would have suspected your involvement in this," he spat. He turned back to the guards. "Fan out to all corners of the perimeter. If you see any suspicious activity, destroy it."

_She's gone? Why now?_ Cao Cao thought. He hurried forward.

"Son, stay—."

He was already out the door, racing towards the trapdoor. Guards flurried about, shouting to each other. He dodged to and fro, his sights set on the stone structure in the distance. Suddenly, a figure ran beside him, one that appeared out of the crowd.

"So you've heard," Xiahou Dun said.

"News like this will have reached many ears in a short span," Cao Cao replied. "But I don't understand."

Dun snorted. "I doubt anyone would be able to understand the mind of the Black Blade. Not even you, Cousin."

* * *

Unlike the surface, the underground prison was very empty and quiet. There was only one person there when the two men arrived. Guo Jia was pacing nonchalantly back and forth in the cell as he stared down at something. His hand rested on his chin as he silently pondered to himself.

He didn't look away when the two men also entered the cell, looking around.

"She's very clever, that woman," the teenager admired. He indicated down at the mound. The two looked down. In the middle of the cell was a large mound of straw that was shaped roughly like a human. The straw, and the ground around it, was soaked in red.

Xiahou Dun's nose wrinkled. "What is that smell?" he asked. "It reeks like a corpse."

"Those are the dead rats," Guo Jia clarified. "She used their blood to stain the ground, and hid their bodies in the straw. To finish the illusion, she did this." The boy walked over to the ragged blanket that had been tossed aside and picked it up. With a swoop of his arm, he threw the blanket over the mound. Then he stepped back, like he was admiring a work of art. "You can clearly see blood coming out from underneath the blanket, and the rat carcasses provided the smell of a dead body. A guard—or you—," he said to Cao Cao, "would come down and see this. In the end, it was a guard. He saw this, opened the door to inspect the prisoner's 'corpse,' and then the Black Blade slipped out while he was distracted." He, reenacting the woman's actions, walked out of the cell. "Oh, and just to add a little humor, she pickpocketed his keys and locked him in. She then dropped the key here." He backed up a little and tapped a spot on the ground with his boot. "Just out of the guard's reach."

"That sounds like her," Cao Cao admitted.

Guo Jia shot him a look. "Yes. You would know, I suppose." Cao Cao cleared his throat awkwardly. The teenager laughed. "Well, that's all I came down here to observe. Forgive me for my boldness, but I do think she would have been a great strategist."

"Trickery does not a strategist make," Xiahou Dun said. "Anyway, what do you think we should do, Cousin? With the assassin loose, I think you should be careful."

Cao Cao let out a heavy sigh. "I do not think I am in any danger," he said. "Her priority now is to get to safety, far from here." As he spoke, he felt a wave of sadness crash over him. "Let us return to the surface."

The sunlight felt warm and inviting, but everything now felt so empty. The woman was gone. He should have felt relieved, but he felt hollow. He knew his father would most likely double the guards in anticipation of her return, but that would never happen. Unlike what Dun had said, he did know her… enough, anyway.

The grounds had quieted down, which magnified the feeling of loneliness. Cao Cao looked around. "It seems like there is nothing else to do but wait and see," he said to his companions. "Go on, then."

"Are you sure you should be alone?" Dun asked. "I know you think she's long gone, but an assassin like her seems like the one that will finish the job no matter what."

"I'm fine," Cao Cao insisted. "Just… leave me be. Besides, I fended her off once. I think I can do it again." _She wouldn't be able to do it even if she had another opportunity to._ He began to walk away, leaving Xiahou Dun and Guo Jia to stare inquiringly at him.

_What did she mean when she said the Black Blade is dead? She _is_ the Black Blade, and she clearly wasn't dead. Was she alluding to the fake corpse? No, it seemed deeper than that_. His thoughts ran wildly through his head. _She seemed so sad when she said it. And she said that it was me who killed her._

As he recalled her face, he suddenly resurfaced another memory. It was one that he often thought of. He could almost feel her touch on his face and the sound of her voice.

_I don't think of you that way anymore._

"Let me through! Don't you know who I am?" a voice shouted. Cao Cao was shaken out of his thoughts. He looked to the source of the voice and saw a familiar face.

"Shao? What on earth are you doing here?" he asked as he hurried over. The guards that had held his friend back suddenly retracted.

Yuan Shao straightened his clothes and strutted forward. "I came to see if you were alright, obviously!" he replied. "And to aid your father!"

"Aid my father?" Cao Cao repeated. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard? Your father is gathering men to go and hunt the Black Blade down!" Yuan Shao answered. "He feels this is the last straw, and I completely agree. It's time we end that witch's dark reign now! She can't hide from us!" He noticed Cao Cao's shocked face. "Something the matter?"

"You're going to hunt her down?" he said.

"Of course, friend! What's wrong?"

"Shao… We've been friends for a very long time. I need to tell you something." He grabbed Yuan Shao by the shoulder and walked him away from the guards. "I… I do not wish for her to be harmed. Please understand, I've… Well, I want her to be safe. Do you understand?"

Yuan Shao's eyes widened. "Oh, I see! Well, this makes things very complicated, doesn't it?" He glanced over his shoulder. "You know I care very much about our friendship. And for that, I'll help you. You see, my men have found out the location of her hideout. I plan on telling your father about it tomorrow, and we'll probably march there in a few days. That will give you some time to find and warn her." He patted Cao Cao's shoulder. "You can go tonight, and I won't say a peep about this to your father."

"This is an enormous favor," Cao Cao said. "I don't know how to thank you."

"No need. We _are_ friends, after all. You should probably go now and prepare."

"I am indebted to you. Once again, you have my thanks."

Yuan Shao watched as Cao Cao hurried away with an excited pep in his stride. The kindly look dissolved from his face. _That fool will be walking straight into the spider's web,_ he thought. _Then maybe that wretched assassin will finally do what I paid her to do._

* * *

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

"Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

_**Addendum: Dat tweest doh.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - No Rest for the Wicked

The night air was cool and still. All was quiet. So, so quiet.

He poked his head out from the stables and looked around. He had never felt this nervous about something. It was like he was doing something illegal. In a way, he was. His father had branded the Black Blade an enemy of the people, and he was about to run off and help her. It was funny, though. There were many times where he had snuck off of the grounds late at night for the sake of a girl, but this was so different.

The coast was clear. Yuan Shao had assured him that during a certain window of time, one of the exits would be free of guards. It was just another way he was helping. What a friend.

Cao Cao crept out of the stables, leading a saddled brown horse. The beast took a few steps, and then snorted loudly. He whirled around and glared at it.

"Shh! This is important, okay? Do not mess this up for me!" he whispered fiercely. The horse regarded him with a lazy gaze, and lowered its head to graze.

"No! This isn't the time for that!" He yanked on the reigns. The horse reluctantly raised its head and began to follow him again. They tiptoed to the unguarded entrance. Just as Yuan Shao had promised, it was empty. Cao Cao thanked him again in his mind.

Once he was past the wall, he mounted the horse. He looked around to gather his surroundings. "Due east… past the river…" he mumbled to himself. He looked up at the moon, which was partially shrouded behind a cloud.

"Alright. Let's go." He pulled the reins sharply to the right and kicked the horse. It obediently began to canter forward. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the walls of his home grow smaller and smaller.

To be honest, Cao Cao had no idea what he was looking for. What did the Black Blade's hideout look like? Yuan Shao had said it was a great stone building, but couldn't recall any sort of place like that East of the river. And what if she wasn't there? Where else could he look?

He had already entered the forest where he and his friends often hunted for game. Under the limited moonlight, it was difficult to see beyond a few trees. The dark branches whipped by his face, threatening to knock him off of his ride.

Suddenly, he felt the horse underneath him tense up. He was only allotted a few seconds to grab its mane and squeeze his legs around its body before it came to a shuddering halt. Cao Cao flew forward but, luckily, was not thrown off. The horse backed up a few steps and gave a shrill whinny. He reached out and patted its neck, trying to find the source of its fear.

A hunched figure hobbled out from behind a tree directly in front of him. Cao Cao leaned to the side to see who it was. The horse gave a soft neigh and backed up another step.

It was an old woman, dressed in rags. Her wispy white hair poked out like a spider's legs from underneath her ragged shawl. Raising a bone-thin arm, she pointed a shaking finger at Cao Cao.

"You… You're looking for her," the woman wheezed. It wasn't a question. "The Dark girl."

The old woman made him terribly nervous. Not to mention that she somehow knew his secret. "Out of my way, ma'am," he ordered in a voice that tried to sound stern. "And don't you dare breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Find her. Find her!" the woman barked. Cao Cao flinched. This woman was insane! "That girl is cursed, I tell you! Find her, and kill her! She's cursed!"

Cao Cao glared. "What? No!" he spat. "How dare you suggest that!"

"She'll destroy us all, she will! And you! She'll destroy you too! She's cursed! Kill her!" He had enough. This woman was clearly disturbed.

"I don't have time for this," he said angrily. He kicked his horse and yanked the reins, galloping past the woman. He dared not turn his head back to look at that old woman. Just the thought of her sent a chill down his spine.

_The Black Blade has more enemies than I thought_, Cao Cao mused. _She's even incurred the wrath of creepy old ladies._

* * *

He had never been this far past the river before. The surroundings looked foreign, but he trusted that his straight path would lead him to his destination somehow.

His determination was soon rewarded. Beyond the waning treetops, he spotted a large palace in the distance. It sat atop a hill, basking in the moonlight. However, even from the distance he was at, he could see that it was crumbling and decrepit.

Breaking through the edge of the forest, Cao Cao studied the stone palace intently. If there had been any path leading up to it, it had long been overthrown by weeds and vegetation. However, there was a large wooden door, from what he could see. It was on the wall that faced him. How convenient.

His horse stopped. Cao Cao looked down at it, then around. To his terror, he expected to see the old woman to appear again. But there was nothing. And his horse was not scared this time. It turned its head and curiously peered into a dark patch to the right, ears perked forward.

There was a sigh that came from the dark. "Animals. They're hard to deceive," came a man's voice. If it wasn't the Black Blade, then who was it?

"Reveal yourself," Cao Cao demanded. His hand quickly found the hilt of the sword at his side.

"Put that toy away, boy, before you hurt yourself. You are no threat to me. If you were, you'd be dead," the voice replied. "However, I've received a special request to keep you alive should I ever meet you." As he spoke, he walked out of the shadows. It was a man, dressed in red and white robes. His hood hid the top half of his face, but Cao Cao could see the man's chin, and his short beard. Locks of long black hair framed the sides of his face. As he approached, the horse turned its head further and stretched its nose to the man. The man tilted his head up to meet the eyes of the beast. His bright brown eyes were revealed. This man appeared to be just a few years younger than Cao Cao's own father.

"She tells me you're the most surprising person she's met before. I'd have to agree. I never thought you would come here. You are either brave or very stupid," the man remarked as he stroked the horse's face.

"She? You mean the Black Blade? You know her?" Cao Cao asked, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. He dismounted quickly and walked around the horse to face the man. "Is she here?"

"No Black Blade remains here," the man responded. "She is long gone. There is only my daughter and myself here. We would prefer not to be disturbed."

"Oh." Cao Cao's spirits sank. "I was just passing by. I am sorry to have bothered you. I'll be on my way, then." He took the reins of the horse and began to lead it away. The man watched them.

"Why have you come?" he asked. Cao Cao stopped and turned around.

"I… I'm looking for someone."

"Forgive me for being so inquisitive," the man replied, "but what does my daughter mean to you?"

Cao Cao paused. "Excuse me?"

"You shot her, kept her prisoner for many days, and now you come looking for her on your own," the man said. "That behavior seems a little strange to me."

Cao Cao did a double take. "Your daughter? That assassin is your daughter?" he said incredulously.

The man marched up to him. Face to face, the hooded man towered over him. "Yes, she is my daughter. And as her father, it concerns me when young men start following her."

He gripped the reins nervously. "I beg your pardon, sir," he said in a much quieter voice. "I've just come to warn—."

Suddenly, the man threw his head back and laughed. "You looked like a child!" he cackled between bouts of laughter. "Even threw a 'sir' in there. Amazing! Are girls' fathers really that intimidating?" Cao Cao stood there, frozen, still holding onto the reins.

"I don't… I don't understand," he mumbled quietly. The man clapped a hand down onto his shoulder. It felt like a bear had just slapped him.

"Why would I act so coldly towards you, especially when she thinks so highly of you?" the man said. "And you saved her life. For that, you have my thanks." With his hand still gripping his shoulder, he turned him towards the castle. "She isn't expecting you to be here. I'm sure her spirits will lift when she sees you; she's been very quiet lately. Just don't let her get too excited; her shoulder's still healing."

Cao Cao looked up at the castle. So she _was_ in there! He felt his heartbeat quicken, and he was prepared to race up the hill. But before he could take a single step a firm hand yanked him back. Cao Cao found himself staring into the hooded man's stern face, which was considerably closer than before.

"However, if you lay a _single_ finger on her, I'll cut your entire hand off. You understand me, young man?"

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

_This might hurt, it's not safe_

_But I know that I've gotta make a change_

_I don't care if I break_

_At least I'll be feeling something_

'_Cause just okay is not enough_

_Help me fight through the nothingness of life_

_I don't wanna go through the motions_

_I don't wanna go one more day_

_Without your all consuming passion inside of me_

_I don't wanna spend my whole life asking_

_What if I had given everything?_

"The Motions" by Matthew West

* * *

_**Addendum: You can't just cut people's hands off, Zhan. Who do you think you are, an apple vendor from **_**Aladdin_?_**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Day the World Was Still

If the outside of the castle had been ominous and gloomy, it paled in comparison to the inside. Tattered drapes hung from the ceiling, claw-like branches crept through the broken windows, and shadows twitched. It was something out of a scary story. He wouldn't have been surprised if there had been ghosts peeking at him from the corners.

Moreover, the rooms were large and many. There were times where he felt he was walking in circles, but could find no distinguishing features in the rooms he entered.

Often, Cao Cao would look over his shoulder, or up at the ceiling, hoping to see that familiar dark figure. But there were only broken beams and empty shadows.

Finally he came upon a long hallway. Oddly, there was nothing in the hallway, save for a single door at the end. The walls were bare, with no additional doors, windows, or candleholders. Somehow, he felt that this was it.

Firm footsteps rang up and down the hall. The door came closer and closer. He reached it, and pushed it open. It creaked. He went through.

Beyond was a small dark room. Still empty. But across the room, there was another door, cracked open barely an inch. He slowly blew out a shaky breath. Then, beyond the door, came a voice.

"Client?" she asked, almost teasingly.

Cao Cao walked over to the door, and leaned against the wall next to it. "Of course," he replied. "Shall I wait out here while you get undressed?"

"Don't you get smart with me," she retorted. "Remember how I stabbed you? That didn't feel too good, now did it? So how about you come in? It feels like I'm talking to myself in here."

"That was quick." He nudged the door open and slipped through. Inside was another small room. However, it was vastly different from any other room in the castle. It was furnished and lit by candlelight. And then he saw her.

At first, he was confused. She was on top of a table, and her form seemed very bizarre. Then he realized that she was upside-down in a handstand, supported by only one finger per hand. On top of her extended feet was a bucket, filled with presumably water.

"What are you doing?" Cao Cao asked, looking up at down at her strange form.

"Training. I spent longer than I anticipated in your underground prison," the woman replied, her eyes closed. "I'm not about to let myself deteriorate. Besides, I could ask you the same question."

He glanced down and noticed that her right arm was quivering. "You shouldn't be doing that," he warned. "Give it time to heal."

"What are you, my mother?" she snapped. After a pause, she sighed. "Sorry. I know you only mean well." Suddenly, in a series of swift, fluid motions, she placed her hands down, kicked the bucket up in the air, flipped over into a sitting position, and extended her arms to catch the falling bucket. It landed in her hands right side up, but the water sloshed out. Both of them flinched as they were splashed.

"That was the first time I've tried that," the woman admitted as she put down the bucket and wiped her dripping face. "It looked a lot more cool in my head."

Cao Cao laughed. He looked over his shoulder. "Whom were you trying to impress?" he joked. The woman scoffed. "Very funny." She took a moment to stare at him. "Strange," she said. "I'm used to having bars between us. This feels surreal. Like a dream."

"This is no dream," he assured.

"I'll trust you," she replied, "if you can pass my test."

"What te—?" Next thing he knew, she was pressed up against him with her arms around him.

"This is a very convincing dream," she mumbled into his chest. Cao Cao suddenly remembered himself and quickly held his hands behind his back. "Um… Well…"

"What are you…? Oh. I see you've met dear old Dad." She pulled away and looked up at him. "Don't worry. He's only joking. He loves saying things like that."

"I'd rather keep my hands than find out."

The woman laughed. This time, it was not her usual cold, mocking laugh. It sounded kind and musical. "Zhan isn't the one you should be worried about. That would be yours truly."

"Hmm. I don't see your daggers, or your poisoned knives. That may be because they're still locked away," Cao Cao challenged.

"Oh, and suddenly I'm a docile little kitten?" She kicked a leg up, planting her ankle on his shoulder. He heard a metallic click by his ear, which caused him to flinch. He turned his head and saw a small blade protruding from the toe of her boot.

"Oops. Looks like you missed a spot when you were declawing me," she mused.

Cao Cao took her foot and slipped it off his shoulder. "That's impressive," he remarked. "Looks like I'm not the only one full of surprises, am I?" The woman smirked and leaned back on the edge of the table, arms crossed. "Surprises are what keeps me alive," she said.

"That reminds me. I've come to warn you about something."

"Is that so?" the woman said. "And here I thought it was because I was special. I guess not. Looks like we don't have anything after all. Oh well, time to find another man who's willing to shoot me, I suppose."

"That's exactly why I came!" he insisted. "Because I care! Listen to me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look up at him. "You're not safe here. There's an army of men prepared to march here and kill you."

"Hmm," the woman murmured casually. "Wouldn't be the first time." She pulled his hands down around her waist, and slid her hands up to his shoulders. "And of course I would _never_ suspect that your old man is behind all of this. He was such a kindly fellow. The way he called me a tramp was just so endearing."

"He just doesn't understand," Cao Cao replied, trying not to pay attention to his rapid-fire heart. "But please don't think too badly of him. He's only trying to protect me, and those he cares about."

"Who's side are you on?" the woman scoffed.

"Who do you think? I'm here for a reason."

"Obviously, of course, for the cuddling." She leaned the side of her head against his chest. In a quieter voice, she said, "your heart is beating two times faster than normal. What's gotten you so excited?" She lifted her head and looked back up at him. "Let me tell you something that may or may not calm you down. Did you know that we are standing in my bedroom right now?"

"Y-Your what?"

Her eyes suddenly fell onto something over Cao Cao's shoulder. "Oh, hello Father!" she greeted sweetly.

He must have jumped ten feet into the air. Stumbling back, he shot a panicked look at the doorway, preparing to explain himself, only to find that there was no one there.

The woman snorted loudly before falling into a fit of giggles. "Look at you!" she said in a shrill voice. "You just couldn't help yourself, huh?"

"That was _not_ funny."

"Oh, get that stick out of your ass. At least you get to keep your hands." She began walking out of the room, indicating for him to follow. "I have an idea, though." Dawn had just arrived, spilling through the broken glass. The shadows faded and the castle was filled with a soft glow. "Two miles from here is a small little village. It's a lovely place, full of life, music, and things like that. Why don't we pay it a little visit, just you and I?"

"What for?" Cao Cao asked.

"For fun. Ever heard of it? It's a thing that people with no sticks up their butts do." She slapped his hip. "Did you get it out yet? I want to go before they start racing the pigs."

"Ah—HEY." He jumped and rubbed his side. "Don't hit me." Then, he paused. "Racing the pigs?"

"Yes! It's a thing they do once a month. And if you make me miss it, then I will bite your head off. Now come on." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the castle. "Oh, this is going to be so great! A city boy in the countryside!" She suddenly stopped and whirled around, so that he bumped into her. She leaned forward. "Are you ready to get your hands dirty?"

"I guess?"

"Good!" She turned and continued dragging him. "Because the one who bets on the winning pig wins it!"

"Have you ever won?"

"Do you see a pig around here?" They reached a small exit door and went through. The morning air was crisp and cool. Nearby, Cao Cao's horse was picking the leaves off of a wall-climbing plant.

"That's a shame," Cao Cao said.

"Until now," the woman proclaimed. "You're my good luck charm." She clicked her tongue. The horse looked at her, a leaf sticking out of the corner of its mouth. It regarded her for a second, and then daintily trotted over. The woman patted its nose, and then reached underneath a rock by its hooves. Beneath was a sack, and from that she pulled a light green dress.

"What is that for?"

"You, obviously," the woman retorted sarcastically. "Who do you think? It's not like I'm going to stroll into the village dressed as the Black Blade, am I?" Suddenly, there were footsteps.

"Village?" Hui Zhan appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes," the woman replied. "Will you be okay staying here?"

"I'll be fine. Mind your shoulder, and don't stay out too late," Zhan cautioned. "And take care of him."

"I will," they both said at the same time. Zhan fought down a smile as he turned and walked away.

Cao Cao looked back at the woman. "Did he say, 'take care of _him._'?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Huh."

The woman shook her head, grinning. "We'll make it if we go by horseback," she said, pulling herself up onto the saddle. She looked down. "Well?"

"I only brought one horse. It's okay, I'll walk," he said.

"Don't be silly," the woman quipped. "Get up here. We'll be nice and cozy."

* * *

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

"Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse

* * *

_**Addendum: All of the sexual tension. All of it.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Little Cao Cao

"Damn it, are they already starting?" she cried. She hopped off the horse and took a few hurried steps forward, staring at the gathered crowd with a look of mild panic. She whirled back to Cao Cao. "Well don't just sit there! We have to get in there before all the bets are taken!" She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him off of the horse.

Together, with her in the lead, they raced to the crowd and forced their way through. The woman released his arm as she leaned on the fence and searched desperately for an unclaimed pig. There was only one that no one had betted on yet.

"We'll take the spotted one!" she shouted to the man in charge of the race, the announcer. The man flashed her a pitying look. "The last one goes to the young miss here!" he broadcasted to the crowd.

"You're wasting your time," a burly man next to her grunted. "That swine's ended up in last place for the past few months." The woman glared at him. "Maybe this month will be different," she countered.

"So what's happening?" Cao Cao finally appeared beside her.

The woman shot him a confused glance. "Weren't you right behind me?" she asked. "What took you so long?"

"I don't like crowds."

"Well get used to it. It's about to get wild!" the woman said, her eyes glinting with excitement. "See that one?" She pointed to the spotted pig standing at the far end of the pen. "That's our winner right there!"

"Really?" Cao Cao said uneasily. "That thing's a runt, if I ever saw one. Look at it; the other ones are twice as big."

"Size doesn't matter," the woman said with a dismissive wave. "I weigh considerably less than you, and I still kicked your ass."

"No, you didn—."

"THE RACE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN," the announcer shouted to the crowd. "ARE WE ALL READY? WHO WILL BE THE WINNER OF THIS MONTH'S RACE? WILL IT BE THIS FINE SPECIMEN HERE?" He indicated towards a large tan pig. The crowd screamed, words mixing together into intangible sounds. "OR MAYBE THIS MONSTROUS BOAR HERE?" He pointed to a grunting black pig. The screams picked back up.

"That man's words are too superficial," Cao Cao shouted to the woman above the noise of the crowd. "He needs to get to the point."

"That _is_ the point," the woman shouted back. "He's hyping up the crowd. But this isn't even the half of it. Watch, watch now!" She grabbed his arm with intense fervor.

"LET US FIND OUT NOW. THE RACERS ARE READY! READY, SET… _GO_!" The gate was yanked open. The pigs, in a squealing frenzy, shot onto the track. The squealing was quickly drowned out by the shrieking, cheering, and cursing of the crowd.

"First one to finish four laps wins!" the woman shouted. She suddenly spotted the little spotted pig scrambling frantically among his larger contestants. "Yeah! You go, little guy! Move those little legs!" she hollered, leaning forward.

Cao Cao leaned in next to her. "You are really into this," he noted. "I never would have pictured the esteemed Black Blade doing something like this in her spare time."

"This is the origin of the Black Blade," the woman replied, playfully bumping into him. "When she was a young girl, she saw these pigs and was so inspired. From that moment on, she vowed to be as fabulous as those pigs."

Cao Cao chuckled. Then, he spotted something troubling in the ring. "Oh no…" The little spotted pig had stopped suddenly before his first completed lap. He trotted in a circle, and curiously sniffed at the ground.

Suddenly, the racing pigs thundered past him. He jumped and scurried away, heading back to the starting point.

"No! No! The other way!" the woman pleaded as the piglet trotted up to the fence where she stood. He reached the fence and looked up at her with its round eyes. "That way!" she snapped, pointing to the track. "What are you doing?" The piglet sat down.

Exasperated, the woman crouched down. "You adorable little moron!" she sighed, reaching through the fence and patting the piglet's spotted head. She continued to stare at it even as the final gong rang out, marking the end of the race.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNER HERE!" the announcer bellowed. "THIS DARK BROWN PIG HAS WON THE RACE! THAT MEANS THAT YOU, SIR IN THE STRAW HAT, EARN IT AS A PRIZE! CONGRATULATIONS!"

There were many annoyed groans as the crowd broke apart. The woman stood up. Cao Cao offered her his arm, which she took. They began walking away. "It was not your fault," he comforted. "It was the last one left, remember?"

"No, I always bet on that one," the woman admitted. She looked wistfully over her shoulder at the empty pen. "Zhan thinks it's pointless. But I don't care. I'll always bet on that one."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see?" she said. "No one wanted it. They think it's too little, too weak. I thought that…" She sighed. "This sounds foolish but… I felt all it needed was just _someone_ to believe in it. Plus, it's kind of really adorable," she added with a sheepish smile.

Cao Cao stopped. "That's not foolish at all." He grinned at her. "You really like that thing, don't you?"

The woman shrugged. "I mean, maybe."

"Wait here."

She watched him hurry back to the pen, puzzled. He approached the announcer, and they began to talk. The woman crossed her arms. What was he thinking? She saw the announcer shake his head. Then Cao Cao continued talking. He reached over and gently patted the announcer's shoulder. The announcer paused for a long time, then gestured over to something in the pen. She watched as Cao Cao walked over to something and picked it up. He waved to the announcer, and then began heading back over to the woman. As he came closer, her mouth dropped open. In his arms was the tiny, spotted piglet.

"You stupid… stupid… wonderful… you!" she stammered as he held out the piglet to her.

"Your prize, Miss," he said with a smile.

The woman quickly wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes before reaching out and taking the piglet. "How did you do that?"

"Well, I have a way with words."

"You sure do!" She sniffled and looked down at the piglet. He looked back with his big, adoring eyes. "You are the cutest thing I have ever seen," she murmured to it. "You are so adorable, yes you are! My little baby!" Holding it close to her chest, she hooked her arm into Cao Cao's and began walking through the street.

"You are just wonderful, you know that? I'm so glad I didn't kill you," she said to him.

"Yes, well I'm glad too."

She sighed happily and looked down at the piglet. "I have to name him!" she said. "But what should I call you, huh?" Its ear twitched lazily. "You don't know either? Oh well." Suddenly, her eyes lit up and a joyous look crossed over her face. "I know!" She lifted the piglet up to her face, looking at him eye-to-eye. "I'm going to call you Little Cao Cao!"

Cao Cao glanced at her. "Did you just name it after me?" he asked.

"Yes. Shut up, it's already done," she insisted. The piglet snorted. "See? He likes that name. You like that name, don't you? Yes you do, you little darling."

"Oh look."

The woman looked up. "Hmm?"

"There are his parents," Cao Cao said, nodding toward a meat bun cart. The woman gasped. "How dare you!" she hissed. She unhooked her arm from his and quickly covered the piglet's eyes. "Don't look, Little Cao Cao! I don't want you to get nightmares!" she said gently. She kissed the top of the pig's head. "But it's okay, I'll protect you."

Cao Cao watched the two with an amused look. "I'm a little jealous," he teased.

"Wait your turn, you monster," the woman replied, cuddling the piglet against her cheek.

The loud hum of chatter could be heard in the distance. The woman lifted her head. "Oh! I wonder…" she mumbled quietly.

"What is it?"

"There's a traveling troupe of actors that stop by here every now and then and give a brief performance for the town," the woman answered. "It appears they've returned. You like plays?"

"Generally."

"I wasn't talking to you." She patted the pig. "Do you like plays, Little Cao Cao?"

Cao Cao sighed. "This is getting ridiculous." The woman suddenly pulled him to her by his arm, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm just messing with you. Let's go. You still do want to see it with me, do you?"

"After that, how could I not?" Once again, he offered out an arm to her. "Shall we, Miss?" The woman laughed. She knelt to put the piglet down, then straightened up. She took his arm, flashing him a wink. "This is going to be a very good day," she remarked.

* * *

_I meant it all and every part_

_And every word right from the start_

_I'll never let this love fall in the middle_

'_Cause you know you broke the hardest part_

_You know you broke the hardest heart_

_I'll never let this love fall in the middle_

_Through it all_

"In The Middle" by Mat Kearney

* * *

_**Addendum: And so marks the beginning of the greatest hero of all time: Little Cao Cao. No, not the big one. Fuck that one.**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Dancing on a Tabletop

The play had already started by the time they reached the small crowd. Two actors—a man and a woman—were donned in elaborate costumes and makeup. They were singing a duet about their love for one another. After their song, they both exited the makeshift stage and a haggard looking woman entered. She teetered downstage and stopped right in front of the audience.

In a shrill voice, the actress announced to the crowd that she was a witch, and that she was jealous of the couple's love and of the young woman's beauty. She sang about how she planned to poison the girl. The crowd responded with gasps and angry shouts. The witch held up the sprig of a plant, singing about how she would put it into the girl's teacup when she wasn't looking.

"That's curare. It's a paralyzing poison. And that small dose won't be enough to kill the girl," the woman whispered to Cao Cao. He looked at her with a frown. "I'm going to pretend that it's okay that you know that," he whispered back.

As the witch left the stage, a goddess suddenly glided up to the audience. Her voice was lovely and soothing as she spoke about how she knew of the witch's evil scheme. She sadly announced that she could not interfere too much with mortals, but she would be able to save the girl from death.

Cao Cao suddenly felt a light pain on his ankle. He looked down, and saw the spotted piglet nibbling on the back of his boot. He moved his foot, but the piglet followed, still biting his ankle.

"Hey, stop that!" he hissed lightly. The woman slapped his arm. "Shh! The witch is about to use the poison!"

With a defeated sigh, Cao Cao decided to ignore the piglet's gnawing and watched as the witch dramatically dropped the plant into the girl's cup as her head was turned. She looked back at her tea, and raised the cup to her lips as the crowd uniformly held its breath. The girl gave a dainty gasp, raised her hand to her forehead, and dropped. The young man, her lover, cried out and rushed to her side.

Suddenly the goddess appeared. She told the young man that the girl had been poisoned. He pleaded to the goddess to spare her life. The goddess assured him that she would transform the girl into star, so that every night they could be together.

* * *

It was well into the evening when the play ended. Cao Cao and the woman began walking off, and the little piglet tagged at their heels.

"How is he going to know which star she is?" the woman asked. "There are so many in the sky."

"He loved her. He'll know," Cao Cao answered.

"That's pretty sweet, I guess," the woman replied. Suddenly, a gentle voice called out to them. "Excuse me, ma'am! Ma'am!" The woman looked. A plump woman stood by the side of the street. Beside her was a wooden cart covered in an assortment of stone jewelry. "I bet a delicate face like yours would look absolutely lovely with a pair of earrings! Or a bracelet!"

"That so?" the woman said quietly as she stepped over to the cart. Immediately, her hand found a necklace. It was a single jade bead strung on a black string. "This is nice."

"50 coins," the vendor replied. The woman's hand retracted. "On second thought, I think I'm fine," she said. "Goodbye. Have a good night." She returned to Cao Cao's side. "Well, let's go."

Cao Cao didn't move. "It seems like you really want that," he observed.

"You know what? I'm famished. What about you?" the woman said quickly as she pulled him away. Her face looked a little sad, though the look in her eyes told him to drop the subject.

"I'm the same," Cao Cao replied. "And I know where our dinner is."

"Really? Where?"

"It's following us."

"Try it, and die."

Suddenly, the woman perked up. "Oh! In here!" She steered him into a small little wooden building. "This is my favorite." Cao Cao peered around. It was mostly empty, save for a few old men swigging down beer. A lively fire crackled in a small stone fireplace. "It looks like a nice—."

"HO THERE! If it isn't our favorite bitch!" a hoarse voice bellowed. A fat man in a greasy apron burst from the kitchen doors and marched over.

"And if it isn't my favorite fat, old bastard!" the woman greeted, clapping the fat cook on the shoulder. "How's your fucking leg?"

"Thing's a damn piece of shit, but I gotta live with it," the cook replied. He finally noticed Cao Cao, whose eyebrows were raised in shock. "Who's this sorry-looking fuck, then? Your husband? Where's ya Pop?"

"Like hell he's my husband," the woman said. "My dad's at home."

The cook nodded. "Alright. What can I do for you two then?"

"We'd like a table, please," Cao Cao piped up. The cook stared at him like he had spoken a foreign language. "Get this shit out of my ear; what did you just say, boy?"

"He meant that you should grab us a fucking seat," the woman clarified. The cook clapped his hands. "OH! Well, why didn't you say so? Right over here, lovebirds!" He led them over to a table next to the fireplace. They thanked the cook and knelt down at the table. Little Cao Cao climbed onto the woman's lap.

"The language in this place is quite odd," Cao Cao murmured as he leaned forward on the table.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" the woman boomed. Cao Cao stared at her in astonishment. She laughed. "It's just the way people talk around here. I'm sorry if it doesn't suit you, city boy." She stroked Little Cao Cao's head. "So what do you want?"

"What do they have?"

"Oh, there's no menu," the woman said. "You name it, they make it."

"Oh." Cao Cao thought for a moment. "Why don't you surprise me?"

"Sheep testicles it is, then!"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding."

* * *

After their meal, they continued to sit at the table and talk. The sun had set and the little restaurant suddenly felt very cozy.

"I have to admit, I've never done this before," the woman admitted, tracing the edges of her teacup with her finger. "But now I guess I can afford to this now that the Blade is gone."

"You said that before. I still don't understand. Why is she dead?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" She took a sip from the cup. "Why do you think I limited contact with other people for the longest time? I can't allow myself to see humans as… humans. An assassin must feel nothing for his or her victims. They must be nothing but beasts. Sympathy, compassion… those are poison to assassins. It turns them soft. I'd rather let the Blade die than allow her to become soft."

"I see," Cao Cao said. "And how, exactly, did I kill the Blade?"

"By being a good person."

"A good person?"

"Yes," the woman insisted. "For the first time, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm so used to having corrupt, filthy victims. Killing them wasn't hard. They're closer to swine than people. No offense, my little baby," she cooed to Little Cao Cao. She tickled the back of his ear, causing his eyes to droop.

"I'm finding that a little hard to grasp," Cao Cao admitted. "But who on earth would send an assassin after me?"

"Ah, ah," the woman tsk-ed. She raised a finger to her lips. "The Blade prided herself in quality service in all aspects. I take my Vow of Silence very seriously, even now. Sorry, darling." She leaned an arm against the table, holding the cup by her face with the other. "But before you flash any puppy dog eyes at me, I'll give you a little hint: he knows you, and you know him."

"That doesn't help very much."

"Shut your fucking mouth, city bitch," the woman purred.

Suddenly, the table full of drunken old men beside them started singing a loud shanty. Their voices were so slurred, and their country accents were so thick that the words were indiscernible. However, the tune was clear. At another table, a group of young men laughed and started drumming their table to the beat.

"Oh, I love it when this happens," the woman marveled. She grabbed the teacups and teapot and set them down on the ground. "You won't be needing that," she said to Cao Cao, grabbing the cup out of his hand just as he was prepared to sip from it.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. To his shock, he watched as she stood up and climbed onto the tabletop.

"Get up here!" she laughed, extending his hand. He looked around wildly. The entire restaurant suddenly had either burst into song, or were using nearby objects as instruments. He looked back up at the woman and quickly shook his head.

"Oh, git yer sorry ass up there, boy! Ya never decline when a pretty girl asks ya to dance!" a voice boomed. The cook stood nearby, a large wooden ladle resting on his shoulder. Cao Cao grabbed the woman's hand, and she hauled him up onto the table. "Dance?" he repeated.

"Ever dance on a tabletop before?" she asked. She placed her hands into his. "Just don't fall off!" Before he could interject, they began to spin to the lively music.

Eventually, the shock wore off. Then, to his surprise, Cao Cao found himself laughing along with the woman. The singing crowd gathered around their table, clapping along to the rhythm of their feet.

Cao Cao raised his arm to twirl the woman. Her laugh suddenly transformed into shrill shriek as she slipped. Cao Cao quickly stepped forward and caught her by the waist.

"Hey, don't fall off," he reminded her.

* * *

_Wake up, lady_

_Listen to the sign, yeah, love is all around_

_Winter comes, but it don't last forever_

_Let the sun shine_

_Smile when I come around and take you by the hand_

_Dance on a tabletop every now and then_

_Smile_

_You know you gotta_

_Smile, love_

_Smile, for me_

_For me_

"Smile" by Carlos Bertonatti


	12. Chapter 12 - A Name to Go With the Face

The moon had found a comfortable place high in the sky by the time they left the restaurant, still laughing. The trill of evening cicadas had been replaced by an orchestra of crickets. The air was cool with a slightly chilly touch to it.

"I have to admit, I've never done anything like that before in my life," Cao Cao said.

"Well you've been missing out, hiding behind those city walls of yours," the woman told him. "They don't let you see that the world beyond is so, so different, and so amazing." She looked up to the sky. "But it's not just the walls."

It was then that Little Cao Cao gave an alarmed oink. Cao Cao looked down at him. Then, he realized that the woman had vanished.

"Up here, silly whiskers," a voice commanded. The woman was peeking from the edge of a nearby rooftop. "It's about time you saw the world through my eyes." She held out a hand to him. Cao Cao gazed at it doubtfully.

"People belong on the ground," he insisted.

"No. _Pussies_ belong on the ground," the woman countered. "Now get up here, before I start calling you 'pussy whiskers' for the rest of your life." Cao Cao sighed. Grabbing her hand, he used the bannister and the edge of the rooftop to pull himself up. The woman crouched back down by the edge. "Your turn, little guy," she said down to the piglet. Little Cao Cao looked up at her, and then quickly scooted away.

"Fine then! Just don't wander too far!" she called to him. She stood up, and saw that Cao Cao was looking around.

"It's a nice view," he admitted. "And there's a breeze up here too."

"Here? Oh no. We're not stopping here." She pointed up. "Our perch is up there." The building had two more stories, and she was pointing at the highest one.

"How do you expect us to get up there? Just by climbing?"

"Of course. Unless you've got a pair of wings hidden under there somewhere."

Suddenly, she sprang forward. With a leap, she latched onto the edge of the second rooftop with her hands. Her foot swung up and hooked onto the edge as well. With it, she pulled herself up effortlessly. The entire feat barely took a couple of seconds.

"See? Monkey see, monkey do."

"You can't _honestly_ expect me to do that," Cao Cao argued.

"Why not? It's quite easy."

Cao Cao sighed. "Well, there's no point in just standing here and whining." He strode over to the second rooftop and grabbed it.

"Now just—," the woman began, but suddenly he had pulled himself up. "Oooh, would you look at that upper-body strength?" she purred. "I'm impressed." She stood up, and together they climbed the last story.

"Now turn around," she urged him quietly. He did. Before them was a huge stretch of land. The small village only covered the foreground. Beyond stretched an expanse of flat land dotted in trees and crisscrossed with rivers. Beyond that, the grand mountains stood, piercing the low-hanging clouds.

"Not bad," Cao Cao admired. The woman took his hand and led him away from the edge. They sat down. "The sunsets and sun rises are divine," she sighed. "Just a glimpse is enough to let you forget how bad life can be."

"Why would you say that?"

The woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Not everyone lives a decent life," she said. "Not everyone gets enough to eat. That's another thing your walls hide from you."

"I figured the Black Blade's reputation would take care of your financial problems."

"It wasn't always like that," the woman replied. "When I was young, there were times I couldn't fall asleep because my stomach hurt so much. So I just watched the moon instead, because it was all I could do from breaking down." Her voice began to grow thick with emotion. She looked away. "Anyway, I-I…" Her voice broke.

"Hey, hey," Cao Cao comforted softly. He took one of her hands and wrapped it in his own. "Your hand is cold." He brought it closer to him, and then suddenly kissed it.

The woman gasped. Then she laughed. "You sly devil!" she beamed. "That was so smooth! I didn't even see it coming!"

Cao Cao held onto her hand. "It's good to see you smiling again."

"I cannot believe you," she chuckled. She scooted closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. For the longest time, neither of them spoke. There was simply nothing to say. The silence was comforting, and she was content with just listening to his heartbeat.

The crickets sang their chorus. A solitary owl hooted in the dark. The breeze was gentle and whispered through their hair and clothes. The village was asleep; all was quiet.

"An Lei," she said softly.

"What was that?"

"My name," she whispered. "An Lei."

"Oh." There was a pause. "An Lei," he recited quietly.

The woman smiled sadly. "It's been so long since anyone has called me that." A slightly stronger breeze blew past them. She shivered. Suddenly, an arm was around her.

"It's a beautiful name," Cao Cao murmured.

"Do you think so?" she sighed. "Lei. That sounds like 'tear,' doesn't it? The gods know I've had my fair share of those."

"Tears can mean many things," Cao Cao pointed out. "Sorrow, fear, anger." He turned his face to her. With a thumb, he gently brushed a stray hair from her face. "But also joy, relief, and laughter. And those are the most beautiful kinds."

She smiled, shyly ducking her face down. "You're being sappy," she accused. A finger was brought up to her chin and tilted her face back up.

"So now I have a name, which is beautiful enough to match the face," Cao Cao said. "Now how about a biography to go with it?"

With a smirk, she turned away. His arm still hugged her. "If you get any more mushy, I'm not going to tell you a damn thing," she declared. She felt him lean towards her.

"And what if I flash my puppy dog eyes?" he whispered in her ear. She burst out into laughter. Eyes closed, she leaned her head back. She took a deep breath. He waited.

"It's not a very good story," she admitted. "I don't think you'll like it. I don't like it. The plot's a little too dark, and the main character, she's… Well, she's… She's not a very good character."

"Hmm, well from what I've seen, the main character doesn't seem so bad to me," Cao Cao responded. "But let me be the judge. Let me hear it."

"You _really_ want to know about me?"

"More than anything."

She turned her head to the side, looking him in the eye. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

_I'm feeling every song that this town could write_

_Oh, the fire in my head_

_And the drummer in my chest_

_Just take one look in my eyes and they will confess_

_That you got me feeling so high_

_And you are the rhythm of my life_

_My life_

_I feel your heart beat, beat, beat_

_Beating right next to me_

_The heat, heat, heat_

_Got me feeling like I believe_

_All the things, baby, that we could be_

_I feel your heart beat, beat, beat_

_Beating right next to me_

"Heartbeat" by Mat Kearney


	13. Chapter 13 - Dropped From the Sky

There was a certain art to thievery that she began to develop: taking the bare minimum. She didn't do it for greed or material wealth. Life had dealt her a bad hand, and all that she could do to survive was slip in a card of her own. After all, she had someone else under her wing too.

For as long as she could remember, they had no parents. No family. No extended relatives. Nobody knew them. For all she knew, they had dropped out of the sky.

No one would notice a missing loaf, or a vanished apple or two. And no one certainly noticed the small figure pacing down the crowded street, holding the bag and its treasures close. Her eyes were glued onto the ground in front of her. She couldn't hold eye contact with anyone. Then maybe they would be able to she that she was a thief and take her away. She couldn't afford that, not when she had her little sister to look after.

"Oh!" Her surprised cry rang out as she bumped headlong into something. An apple fell out of her bag and rolled on the ground. She ducked her head lower and mumbled a quick apology.

"Where are your parents, child?" the large man asked. The little girl didn't say a word. The man bent down to pick up the apple. "Is this yours?" He looked around. The child had disappeared.

* * *

A little ways into the woods was a small, rotting shed. Next to it sat an empty well. They were the remnants of a small farm that had long since faded from existence.

From within the shed came soft humming. A little girl, around five years old, sat on the grassy floor. In her hands was an old, faded doll. One eye was missing, and almost all of its yarn hair had fallen out. But that didn't matter to the girl. What mattered was that Lei had made it for her.

The humming stopped. The girl listened intently. Suddenly, something rustled outside. The child gave a frightened gasp and hugged the doll to her chest. Her eyes looked to the cracks of the closed door. Barely any light came through, because the sun had already set. She scooted into a corner and continued to stare at the door.

"Lei? Is that you?" An Jing whispered into the dark. There was no answer. Then something scraped against the door, causing it to shudder. The girl gave a scream. She dropped the doll and covered her ears with her hands. She began to sniffle.

"Now, now, don't be like that. You know what I told you about crying," a voice next to her spoke. The little girl gave another scream and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, there was light. Jing opened her eyes, and saw her sister crouched next to her, holding a short candle.

"Lei?" the little girl mumbled. She dropped her hands. "Was that you outside?"

"No. It's a big scary monster who's going to eat you!" the older girl put down the candle, grabbed the little girl's head, and pretended to bite it. The child gave a squeal and squirmed away.

"You really scared me!" the little girl accused. Lei hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Little Bird," she murmured. "I was just messing with you." She pulled away and looked down at the little girl. "But if you ever hear anything outside ever again, don't call out. Stay very, _very_ quiet. Do you understand?" The child nodded. "Good girl. And guess what, Little Bird?" She lifted up a sack and placed it in front of Jing. "It's supper time!" The little girl's face lit up. "Oh!" She reached into the bag and pulled out an apple and a small loaf of bread.

"Which one is yours, Lei?"

"They're both yours," Lei answered. The little girl frowned. "But then what will you eat?"

"I've already eaten. Don't worry about me," she reassured, patting her sister's head. "Go ahead, then!" But that was a lie. The truth was that she had dropped her share back in the market. For now, all she could do was put on a gentle smile and silently pray that her stomach would stay silent until Jing fell asleep.

* * *

Nine long years passed that way. Some days were dreadful, and some were wonderful. To Lei's joy, An Jing stayed happy and healthy. There were times when Lei gave herself the short end the stick, but she kept her strength up for both of their sakes. When Jing's hunger could no longer be cut short by just an apple and a loaf of bread, Lei taught herself how to scale walls, melt into shadows, and even pickpocket people in broad daylight.

"This is so pretty!" Jing chirped as she admired a gold bracelet. They were sitting on a log by a small pond. "Where did you get it?"

"A kind woman gave it to me in the marketplace," Lei answered with a smirk. "And by 'gave,' I mean I quietly slipped it off of her wrist."

"Are you going to wear it?"

"No, Little Bird, I'm going to sell it. And then I'll be able to buy you a little cake for your birthday."

Jing gasped with excitement. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did." Lei ruffled the young girl's hair. "How could I ever forget? You're turning 14 now. That's a big number, you know." Jing giggled. She reached over and began braiding her older sister's long hair.

"But this is the last thing I'll take," Lei declared. "We shouldn't always live like this. It's not honest. Isn't that right?"

"Right!" Jing agreed, finishing a braid and starting another. "But what can we do? We don't have anything, remember?"

"That's the thing. A person with nothing can start with anything. We can pick flowers and sell them by the bunch, or climb fruit trees."

Jing shrugged. "I don't climb," she said quietly. "That's all you."

"Oh right. That's because you're a little lady." With a hand, she turned her sister's face towards her. "You're growing up, Little Bird. The moon and the stars are starting to get jealous of you, because you outshine them." Jing beamed.

"Really?"

"Really! Soon, princes from all over the world will be climbing over each other to catch a glimpse of you." She smiled. "And then when you marry the handsomest, richest one, be sure to remember your big sister, okay?"

Jing hugged her. "I would never leave you behind," she said. "I'd take you with me to the castle, and then you can marry the prince's older brother!" Lei laughed. "Okay, this scenario is getting a little ridiculous," she chuckled. "How about we go back to town? You can pick out your cake, and a birthday present."

"Okay!"

It was true that An Jing had grown into a little beauty. Often, out in the public spaces, faces would turn to her little sister. Lei herself would be overshadowed as passing strangers complimented Jing. She felt no jealousy, though. She was just happy at the way Jing would light up and blush. It was her belief that beauty could bring out the best in people.

But that belief was shattered when the carriage stopped in front of them.

* * *

She was shocked. During her entire 16 years, she had never seen anything so ornate. Additionally, there was hardly anyone around. The carriage had stopped for them. Jing shifted closer to Lei, holding onto her arm. In her other hand, Lei held a tiny parcel that contained the cake.

Suddenly, the carriage door opened and a man dressed in bodyguard-like garments stepped out. Jing squeezed against her sister. Lei was terrified. Did they know about her thievery? Were they finally here to take her away? No! But who would look after Jing? The man jerked his head towards the open door of the carriage. "Get in," he commanded in a stern voice. Lei stepped back.

"Why?" she inquired.

"Now."

Lei turned to Jing, who was shaking. She handed her the parcel. "Little Bird, take this and go back to the—."

"Both of you."

Her hand closed around the parcel again. Lei looked back at the man. "Where are you taking us?"

They had finally reached the end of the man's patience. He grabbed Lei's arm and yanked her towards the carriage. Jing was pulled along. Suddenly, Lei noticed that the man's other hand was resting on the sword on his belt. They had no choice.

Lei climbed into the carriage. The inside was a larger than she had thought. There was a place to sit along the back of the carriage. She sat down. Jing followed, as did the bodyguard. He closed the carriage door.

It was then that Lei noticed someone sitting across from them. Just the sight of him sent chills down her spine. He was fat and ugly, with a short, scraggly beard covering his round chin. His clothes were as intricate as the carriage was, but that did not deter the hideous aura about him. The fat man held out his arms as though to welcome them.

"Pardon me for the quick intrusion," he bellowed in a rough, scratchy voice, "but I couldn't help but notice two lovely little flowers as I was riding through this hideous town. And what did I do? I decided to pluck them up and take them with me!" He roared out with laughter, a sound that stung their ears. "Any pretty girl is welcome to Zhi Wan's palace! Lei felt Jing grab her hand. She was suddenly filled with a quiet rage.

"You can't do this. This is a kidnapping!" Lei accused. "Take us back this instant!"

The wide grin disappeared from the fat man's face. "You better crop that tongue of yours, girl!" he snarled. "That's no way to speak to a man! You're coming with me, whether you want to or not."

"Like _hell_ we are!" Lei snapped as she stood. The bodyguard rose, grabbed her wrist, and shoved her back into her seat. Her head slammed against the back of the carriage. Jing gave a frightened gasp. "Please don't," she cried softly, grabbing her older sister's arm.

The back of her head throbbed, and her vision wobbled. Despite her irate composure, she was terrified. But the worst was yet to come.

* * *

_We were born to embrace, not accept it_

_We were given nothing more, so we kept it_

_As the colors of our boots keep fading_

_We live a life that we hate without saying_

_Who would listen to the cries of a poor man?_

_We've never done nothing_

_How could we be something?_

_Every heart has an hour of existence_

_Every breath brings a chance for redemption_

_If somehow we could wake up_

"Let Us Love" by Needtobreathe

* * *

_**Addendum: Good gosh! The midterms, they burn!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Caught in the Spider's Web

It was a rather short trip, probably no longer than 20 minutes. But it felt like an eternity. The small castle sat on the top of a hill. It would have looked serene and beautiful, but it was nothing less than a prison. The carriage stopped at the tall wooden gates that traced the base of the hill. It was their time to get off.

As they stepped off, a group of guards came to greet them. Some of them stared at the two girls with emotionless faces. Some of them looked a little sad. One, however, regarded Jing with a concerned face. Lei stared at that guard, wondering what was going on in his head. He stood out from the others, even though only half of his face showed from under the metal helmet.

"Hurry up and bring them in!" Zhi Wan barked to the men. One of them reached for Jing.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lei snapped, pulling her sister close to her.

Zhi Wan glared at her with his dark, beady eyes. "I've had about enough of you, you bitch!" he snarled at her. "Get out of here before I have you dangling by a rope." To the guards, he roared, "take the younger one!" Lei felt her heart drop. Jing clung to her. The guards swarmed in on them. Suddenly, Lei felt her sister being torn from her.

"No! NO! Stop!" Lei shrieked, grabbing Jing's wrists. She was slowly being pulled away from her. Jing could only stare at her, paralyzed with fear, as she was being wrenched away. Tears were streaming down her face. "Lei, don't let them take me away. Lei, please. Lei. Please, don't let them," she whimpered. With a final yank, she was pulled out of her arms.

"No, stop!" Lei cried. "I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry! Take me instead! Let her go!" She grabbed for Jing as she was being shoved away.

Suddenly, an arm swung. It slapped her across the face, and knocked her to the ground. The cake parcel fell out of her pocket and broke on the ground. A pair of boots stopped right next to her. They were adorned in elaborate designs.

"That'll teach you, you mouthy cunt." Zhi Wan spat on the ground next to her face. Lei tried to sit up. Her teeth grinded together. "I swear, I will kill y—," she growled. He kicked her side. She gave out a cry as the blow struck her down again. Without another word, she heard him walk away. She heard the crunching footsteps of the guards, and the creaking of the gate as it began to shut. Above it all, she heard the sobbing of her sister as it began to fade. Then the gate slammed shut.

She could only lie there, propped on her elbows with her head bowed. She couldn't move. The weight of her collapsed word had fallen right onto her shoulders, pinning her down. She ignored the blood dripping from her cheek, darkening the ground.

Lei remained like that for what seemed like a lifetime. Then she heard light footsteps approaching her. Clothes rustled as someone crouched by her. In the corner of her eye, she saw a hand offering a handkerchief. She turned her head a degree to the side and saw that it was a guard.

"I don't need your sympathy," she snapped. The hand remained.

"You're bleeding," the man said. Lei looked up at him. It was the guard who had regarded her sister with the concerned look. "It doesn't matter," she growled. "It doesn't matter what happens to me now." And then she began crying. She couldn't help it.

The guard was silent as she sobbed. Then he reached over and tucked the handkerchief into her hand. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "Truly, I am. Let me make you a promise."

"What?"

"I cannot let her leave," the guard said. "But I promise, on my life, that I will try and make her as happy as possible. And I will allow you to see her whenever you want."

Lei sniffed and sat up. She brought the handkerchief to her face and wiped away the blood and tears. "If you really do care," she said, "then you'll let me take her away."

"I cannot," he insisted. "If you do, Lord Zhi Wan will have the both of you hunted down. I've seen it happen before. Please, do not try it."

"Why are you helping me?"

The guard's face suddenly softened. "Some of us in there are still human."

* * *

Day after day passed. Soon, they became weeks. An Lei never truly got used to waking up alone. Turning in for the night became something she dreaded, because she would have to return to the old shed alone.

The guard kept his promise. He told her when and where the wooden walls would be free of guards, and which window led to Jing's room. She could climb into the palace effortlessly, and scoot past the guards. If any did spot her, she would pretend to be a palace girl. They were none the wiser; after all, who would have remembered her face at the gate?

From both in and out of the gate, she gathered information. Apparently, Zhi Wan was the son of a very wealthy duke who had died from an "illness." Now, the glut squandered the money on pleasure and self-interest. Occasionally, he went around to his late father's business partners and blackmailed them for more wealth. An Lei was aware of the web of corruption that was strung between many of the wealthy; Zhi Wan was just the fattest spider in it.

Despite the circumstances, Lei found Jing to be happier than her. Whenever she appeared at the window, the young girl would give out a joyful cry and fling her arms around her sister. They would sit down at her bed, which was an actual bed for once, and talk for as long as they could.

"You look tired, Lei," Jing said, touching her sister's cheek. Lei smiled.

"I haven't been sleeping very well lately, Little Bird," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"I miss you."

Jing hugged her. "I miss you too," she said into her arm. "When do you think we can leave this place?" An Lei stayed silent. An answer bubbled up in her mind, but she dared not say it.

"Little Bird, what is that?" she asked, pointing at something on top of her dresser. It was a small golden thing.

"Oh, that?" Jing sprang up and retrieved it. She held it out. It was a small, chipped coin. "One of the guards gave it to me. You should meet him, Lei. He's so kind." Lei took the coin and inspected it. "Who is this guard?" she asked.

"He wouldn't tell me his name. He said it was for his safety. But he tells me stories of when he used to travel. That's a Roman coin, he told me. He can't remember the amount, but that doesn't matter. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," Lei muttered. She looked up. "Does he have dark stubble all around here?" Her hand swept over her chin. Jing's face lit up. "Yes! And he has these bright brown eyes, and the most soothing voice!"

Lei chuckled. "It sounds like you admire him a lot."

"I do!" Jing sat back down next to her sister. "But not like that. He's… I don't know. He feels like a daddy. It's nice. This place is scary, but it's okay when he's here." She leaned against Lei, closing her eyes. "But he isn't like you, Lei. Sometimes, I wish you lived here with me. But I'm glad you don't, because then Lord Zhi Wan would… would…" Her voice trailed off.

"He would what, Little Bird?"

Jing didn't answer. Instead, her shoulders shook as she began to cry.

* * *

Her mind began to wonder what happened behind those castle walls. She had an idea, but she was too frightened to think it through. Of course that wouldn't happen to her Little Bird. Of course it wouldn't.

Three months passed. An Jing began to grow more and more quiet. The light in her eyes dimmed. She began to act strange, jumping at every sound. She even started when Lei appeared one morning.

"Little Bird? It's just me," Lei reassured as she climbed through the window. Jing didn't reply as she sat at her bed, hands clasped together. "What's up?" she prodded as she sat next to her. Lei noticed that her eyes darted about, as though she were desperately looking for something.

"Lei?" Her voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Yes?"

"What is it like?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like?" Jing repeated. "To take care of me, I-I mean. Was it hard?"

Lei didn't know what to think of the question. Why would she ask that? What was the meaning behind her words? "It was," Lei admitted. "But I didn't care. You are my life. If you're happy, then so am I. I love you, Little Bird." Jing managed to smile a little.

"I love you too, An Lei."

* * *

During the following three weeks, Lei couldn't find her sister. Every time she visited her room, Jing wouldn't be there. She dared not traverse through the palace. To be honest, she wasn't sure if Zhi Wan would remember her. But if he did, then Jing and the guard would be put in danger.

One evening, Lei began to grow anxious. The guard had warned her to come only in the morning, but she dared to defy him if that meant that she could at least catch a glimpse of her sister.

She remembered that evening very well. She often thought of it, and often dreamed of it. She remembered how warm the stone felt after a long day under the sun. She remembered the traces of red in the sky from the setting sun behind her. She remembered how excited she was as she climbed over the edge of the window. And she remembered how cold she felt when she saw her.

* * *

_Oh, child, things are gonna get easier_

_Oh, child, things'll get brighter_

_Oh, child, things are gonna get easier_

_Oh, child, things'll get brighter_

_Someday, we'll get it together and we'll get it undone_

_Someday when the world is much brighter_

_Someday we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_

_Someday when the world is much lighter_

"O-o-h Child" by Five Stairsteps

* * *

_**Addendum: Let us have a moment of silence for that cake, please. Good night, sweet pastry, and flights of angels sing thee to thy sleep.**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Fly Away, Little Bird

_**Warning: I feel like this chapter needs a trigger warning. Nothing explicitly happens, but some events that are referenced may come off as disturbing to you. Read at your own risk. If you are concerned, I will provide a synopsis of the chapter at the very end that omits the "sensitive" parts.**_

* * *

No sound. There was no sound at all. But her mouth was open. Her lungs were tight. She was sure that she was screaming. There was just no sound. Her feet made no noise as they pounded against the ground. She ran to her. She fell to her knees. The shock traveled all the way through her body. Still, there was no sound.

Her dear sister, her dear, dear, little baby sister, was on the ground. And her stomach—Oh gods, the red was spreading through the cloth. It was seeping out; it was seeping out of her sweet baby sister, no, please, gods, no!

She lay crumpled on the ground. In her little, pale hand was the knife. Bloodied, soiled. An Lei's hands shook uncontrollably as she reached for her sister, her precious little sister. Her sweet, baby girl, oh gods, no, she couldn't be dying! She couldn't!

She reached for Jing and rested the girl's head in her lap. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Lei…" It was the first sound she could finally hear.

"You're okay, Little Bird. You're going to be okay," Lei soothed in a shrill voice. "It's going to be okay. I've got you now."

"Lei… I'm sorry. I'm… _so_… sorry," Jing breathed. "I didn't mean… to leave you alone…"

Lei's hand flew over to the wound. She pressed down on it. But in her heart, she knew it would do nothing. "Don't say that!" she cried. "You're going to make it. And then we can leave. We can leave right now!"

"Will you… sing to me?"

Lei looked down. Jing's eyelids began to droop. "Little Bird!"

"Please," she pleaded. "Whenever I was scared you would… sing to me… Lei… I'm so scared now."

"Don't be scared! I'm right here!"

"Lei." Her voice suddenly became tight, as though she were close to tears. "Lei, I can't see your face anymore."

Her hand left the wound. She cradled Jing's face closer to her. "I'm right here, Little Bird," she said in a softer voice. "Even if you can't see me, I'm close. Listen to my voice, Treasure, listen now." In the steadiest voice she could muster, she began to sing. Her voice never faltered as she watched Jing smile, and then close her eyes. Her chest rose, sank, and was still.

Her voice cracked. She drew in a shaky breath, and then lifted her head to the sky.

"Please don't take her from me!" she begged to the Heavens. "She's all I have! Don't take her from me!" But the Heavens remained silent and merciless.

Suddenly the door flew open. Lei looked fearfully at it. There stood a single figure, the guard. His eyes flashed quickly to Lei, and to Jing in her arms. "You have to go," he stated. Lei shook her head, blinded with tears. "I can't leave her," she croaked. The guard marched over and pulled her up by her arm.

"Please, go!" he demanded. "No one can see you here!" He shoved her towards the window. "Quickly!"

Sobbing silently, Lei climbed over the window ledge. She looked over her shoulder at the guard. "Take care of her," she pleaded.

"I will," the guard replied gently. "I promised."

With that, Lei disappeared. She ran from the palace. Her movements were wild, sporadic. Her hair stuck to her wet face. She had no purpose now, no destination. Nothing.

* * *

Heights never bothered her before. But looking down now, the ground seemed so far. The tips of her shoes stuck out from the edge of the rooftop. Lei felt a little dizzy. Maybe it was from the height; maybe it was from all of the crying she had done. In her chest was the dull, thudding pain of heartbreak. But it would all be over soon. All over soon.

Would it be peaceful? Would it hurt? She couldn't help but wonder. No one would sing to her as she fell. But soon, oh so soon, she would see her Little Bird again.

She closed her eyes, and conjured the image of Jing's face to bring her some courage. She inhaled deeply, and then blew it out gently through her mouth.

And then she tipped forward.

She felt the wind on her face as she began to fall. Her hair was brushed back. _Wait for me, Little Bird. I'll be there soon._

Suddenly, she felt herself jolt to a stop. Her feet were still on the ledge. The ground was still in front of her, still so far. The clothes around her chest felt tight. Lei became aware that something was holding her back. She turned her head to look behind her.

It was he. The man who had helped her, the guard who looked after her sister. But his helmet was gone, and his long hair curtained gently around his face. His arm was extended, holding onto the back of her dress.

Lei looked back down at the ground. It was so inviting. "Let me go," she ordered quietly.

"I will not."

"You want to help me? Then let go."

"No." He pulled her back onto the rooftop. The ground disappeared. She stared forward, into the horizon. Then, she looked at the ledge. Suddenly, it seemed so foreign, so frightening.

"Do not attempt it again," the man commanded, still holding onto her dress. Lei continued to stare trance-like at the edge. "I won't," she mumbled quietly.  
"Swear," the man ordered. "Swear on your sister."

"Don't you dare use my sister against me."

"I'm using her to help you."

Lei's eyes closed. "I swear," she whispered. He released her. Lei began to shake. Her arms wrapped around herself, as though she were cold. Her eyes remained dry; there were no tears left.

"I never knew," she cried, her voice weak. "I never knew what happened. But by the gods, I should have seen it coming! I was supposed to be the strong one! I was supposed to protect her! And every day she wore a fake smile for me so I wouldn't see! I failed her!"

"Her smile was always genuine. Pull yourself together," the man suddenly snapped. Lei caught her breath. Her hands tightened.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she demanded, her voice fiery with rage. "You'll never know the suffering I've been through! You promise you'd look after her. You lied!"

The man suddenly seized her arm. His eyes burned. "Suffering?" he hissed. "You know nothing of it!" He pulled her closer. Lei stared at him with frightened eyes. "I did everything I could for her! You know nothing of what I went through as I watched that monster hit her, violate her! You know nothing of how I felt, the only one to hold her and comfort her the nights she would limp back to her room, crying and bleeding! You were never there! You were—!" He stopped, his eyes widening. "Oh, no… I didn't mean—." Lei wrenched herself out of his grasp. He reached for her. "I'm sorry!"

"Stay away from me, you bastard!" Lei screamed. She whirled around and ran for the ledge. The man sprang forward, grabbing her and hugging her back. She struggled wildly against him. "Let me die! Just let me die! It's what I deserve!" she cried.

Still holding onto her, the man backed away from the edge. "Shhh," he soothed. "I'm sorry, child. I didn't mean to say those harsh words." And for a moment, he held onto her while she cried.

When her tears finally dried, he released her. Lei sank heavily onto the roof. The guard sat next to her.

"You know what happened, don't you?" she said. "Why did she do it?"

The man hesitated.

"Just tell me."

"It started a few weeks ago," the man began slowly. "The girl… Jing, well she..." He took a deep breath. "She realized that she was… with child."

Lei's face tightened. The man stopped.

"Go on."

He sighed. "She came to me first. She told me she was scared, but she wanted to keep it."

_What's it like? To take care of me, I-I mean. Was it hard?_

"I told her I would support whatever decision she chose. She made me keep it a secret. I did. But somehow, I don't know what happened, but somehow Zhi Wan found out." He looked down, staring intently into his lap. "He demanded that she get rid of it. She refused. And then…" His hands tightened into fists, knuckles white. "And then he hit her. Right in the stomach. She stumbled back, and I broke formation to catch her. She was whimpering. I started to lead her back to her room." He cradled his head in his hands. "Then… then… she started bleeding. I'll never forget the look on her face." He shook his head.

It wasn't until then that Lei realized her hands were shaking. She closed her eyes, feeling a blinding, white fire rage within her.

"I'm going to kill that monster," she whispered. The man looked up at her. She glanced back. "Are you going to stop me?"

"No," the man replied. "I'm going to help you." He stood. "Meet me in the inn tomorrow, at the crack of dawn. I refuse to let that disease of a man exist any longer." Lei watched as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out. He stopped, but did not turn.

"What is your name?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore." The man looked back, a kind smile on his face. "My name is Hui Zhan."

* * *

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't take what you don't need from me_

_It's just a drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my heaven_

"A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope

* * *

_**Addendum: Here's the summary - An Lei discovers that Jing has taken her own life. There is blood. There are tears. There is singing. All of that stuff. She is herded away by the friendly guard before anyone sees her. Lei tries to kill herself, but the guard appears out of no where like a motherfucker and stops her. He retells the abuse that An Jing suffered, leading up to her suicide. An Lei vows to kill Zhi Wan, and the guard, who turns out to be Hui Zhan (gasp!) tells her that he will help her.**_

_**By the way, Zhi Wan is not Dong Zhuo. They don't even have the same name. But he's pretty much a carbon copy, only more small-scale.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Down Came the Rain

She remained in the shadows a little longer. Something held her back. This feeling must have been akin to what actors felt right before they entered the stage. This was her debut. It was now or never. She had to do it. For Jing.

The dagger strapped to her thigh felt cold and heavy. She wasn't used to carrying around a weapon. Usually, in fight-or-flight situations, she would choose the latter. This time it was different. This time she was the hunter. So why didn't she feel like one? Even with Hui Zhan's instructions on how to handle the blade and where on the body to strike, she felt wholly unprepared.

_"I'm not a fighter," she said to him, holding the knife delicately with both hands as though it were explosive. "Why can't you do it?"_

_ "This is your fight, child. You have the right to cut him down, and I will not take it from you. Do not worry; if you need any help, I will be there for you."_

She was about to take a step forward into the fading sunlight, but then scurried back. A quick idea had dropped into her head. Lei shot a peek over her shoulder for any guards, and then drew out the knife. With it, she cut away at the collar of her dress, exposing more of her chest. She wouldn't be able to best Zhi Wan with brute force, but there was a way in which she didn't have to. All she had to do was play on his weakness.

When she was ready, she stepped from the shadows and began walking confidently into the castle. As she entered the grand halls, she was silently amazed at the opulent interior. Walls and pillars that reached to the impossibly high ceiling, with intricate tapestry hanging from the ceiling.

She quickly looked down as a quiet pair of footsteps pattered behind her. An Lei glanced over her shoulder and saw a young serving girl holding a large jug of wine. Her eyes were downcast, and she couldn't have been much older than Lei herself.

"Let me take that," Lei burst out before the girl could pass her. The servant halted suddenly. She hesitated. "But the lord—."

"Won't care very much," Lei finished, holding out her hands. "He's asked too much from you already."

The girl silently gave in, handing the jug over. Her face was still somber, but gratitude shone in her eyes. Just as she turned away, Lei suddenly spoke up again.

"Uh… Where is Lord Zhi Wan right now?"

"In the Entertaining Room," the servant answered. She pointed towards a hallway. "Through there, to the left, and in the room on the right."

"Right. Thank you." _Why is this place like a goddamned maze?_

She followed the servant's directions closely. Finally, she stopped at the door that she suspected to be the one. Suddenly, there was a bout of booming laughter from the other side. Bingo.

Lei stood there quietly, wondering how she should enter. Should it be a grand entrance, or a silent one? And how would she be able to kill him if he was with his guests? Then, from within the room, she heard his voice growl, "where's that slut with the wine? The women around here can't do anything right! The only time they're useful is when they're on their backs!" His comment was met with a peal of laughter.

Her hands tightened on the jug. She wanted to hurl it on the ground right then and there. No! She couldn't mess up now! Not when she was so close!

_Easy, Lei_, she thought to herself. _You are not Lei; you are an actress. You are a ditzy girl, born and bred to serve men. Remember that._ She straightened up, taking deep breaths. _Women can't do anything right, Zhi Wan? We'll see about that._

She walked through the door. The room was smaller than most of the ones in the castle, though it was heavily decorated. A pair of suits of armor sat in opposite corners, large watercolor paintings hung on the wall, and the brass lanterns illuminated the white and gold tiles. Of course it was fancy—this is where the monster brought his guests, and he loved showing off his wealth, directly or indirectly.

There he was, sitting at a low table with three other men. The other men also seemed like shady characters. Apparently Zhi Wan had made friends with those of the same breed.

"Well no wonder!" Zhi Wan boomed. "Seems like they traded off my wine girl! I'd say I approve of this change!" He eyed her. "Why don't you come a little closer, sweet thing? Our cups are dry." Of course the dimwit didn't remember her.

"Yes, my lord," Lei replied sweetly. She kept her eyes lowered, both to play the role of a courteous serving girl, and so that she wouldn't have to see any of their hideous faces. She approached the table. Leaning forward carefully, she began pouring the wine. Her eyes flickered up briefly to catch Zhi Wan staring at her chest.

"This one's a ripe age," one of the other men commentated. "Women are tricky fruits, Wan. You gotta pick them when they have just matured and are still firm."

"You got that right!" Zhi Wan replied before throwing his head back to drink. "How old are you, pretty?"

"16, my lord."

"Ah, still a flower, I bet!" another man laughed.

Zhi Wan grunted. "Can you dance?"

Lei's mind raced. What should she do? Play it safe or wing it? She only had a second to think it over.

"No, my lord," she stuttered quickly. Oh gods, was that a mistake?

Zhi Wan's eyes narrowed. Lei felt her palms start to sweat. She gripped the wine jug tighter. Suddenly, he laughed. "Well, isn't that a shame?" he honked. "I was looking forward to seeing you use that nice body of yours! No matter, I'll get some dancers in here." The other men nodded in approval. "As for you, sweet thing, I think I shall give you a private dancing lesson in my chambers tonight. You!" he barked to the head servant, who stood nearby. The older woman approached. "Yes, my lord?"

"Send the dancers in here. And prepare this girl."

"Yes, my lord." She snatched the wine jug out of Lei's hands, set it down, and pulled her out of the room by her wrist. Lei stumbled behind her. They sped down the maze of hallways, the head servant never changing her speed.

"Where are you taking me?" Lei cried out, holding up the hem of her dress with her free hand.

"Lord Zhi Wan wants to see you in his room tonight. You are to be bathed and shaved in preparation," the woman hissed quickly.

"What!?"

"Shh! Now hurry up, girl!"

* * *

It had been two hours. She stood uneasily in a corner. Her legs were growing tired, and the large bed in the center of the room looked inviting, but she refused to go near that thing. The bedroom looked fancy with all its décor and shimmer, but it held dark secrets. An Lei's eyes caught the drops of dry blood on the ground by the bed, the stains peeking out from under the furniture (that someone most likely used to hide them), and the large crack in the wall that was obvious behind a brass lamp.

Lei's hands tightened around the thin robe that she had been given. She had tied the sash as tightly as possible, but it still didn't feel like enough. She had never, never felt this vulnerable before. How was she supposed to kill anyone like this? To make matters worse, she had to dispose of the knife before the head servant could find it on her. She had nothing.

But perhaps there was something around here she could use instead. She looked around. No, nothing. Everything was either unusable or too heavy for her to hide.

Her eyes drifted to a small gold statue of a dragon. It was tiny, but solid. This would give a good, steady blow to the head. But it would look mighty suspicious if she was caught holding onto it.

The door opened behind her. An Lei jumped, dropped the statue, and whirled around. There he was, the hideous beast, stumbling in. By the looks of him, with his clumsy movements and red face, he was hopelessly drunk. Good. This could work.

"Well, well! Look at you! You look good enough to eat!" Zhi Wan gargled. "Why don't you come on over here? Your lord is going to teach you how to dance!"

"Y-yes, of course," Lei stuttered. She held the statue in one hand behind her back tightly, and stepped forward. She was going to kill him; she really was. But she was _terrified_. She wanted Hui Zhan to appear and take her away, but that wasn't possible. He wouldn't be able to reach her here; she was on her own.

She was still a small distance away when suddenly Zhi Wan lunged forward, grabbing her by the waist. She jumped and tried to fall back, but he already held a firm grip on her. "You're much to slow, sweetie. I'm starting to get impatient!" One of his hands reached around her and grabbed her butt. Quickly, she raised the statue up so he wouldn't feel it. He didn't see. His face was already buried in her neck.

Lei couldn't breath. It was just so disgusting! Her eyes were tearing up. "Hui Zhan!" she yelped. "Hui Zhan, help me!" Zhi Wan didn't react. He began pushing the both of them towards the bed.

_I've lost,_ Lei thought desperately to herself as she felt the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed. _I tried to fight him, and I've lost. Oh no, he's going to hurt me! Jing, I'm so sorry! Jing, help me!_

And upon that last thought, a vision suddenly flashed into her mind. It was like a dream had flitted into her eyes. She saw herself and Zhi Wan, wrapped tightly in this filthy embrace. But instead of herself, it was Jing.

The fear was gone, all gone. There was only rage, a pulsating, screaming bloodlust.

Zhi Wan had pulled away and was now tearing away at her robe. Fire engulfed her. She grabbed his hand and yanked it away. He drunkenly stared at her, shocked.

"This ends _now_, you son of a bitch!" she screamed.

And then she swung the statue.

It hit the side of his head with a loud _crack_! The beast collapsed. The statue slipped out of her hand and clattered on the ground. An Lei stood there, panting heavily. Her mind swam. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. With a hand, she pulled the robe back over her shoulder. Was it done?

She crouched by his body. There was a large bloody spot on his temple, which slowly trickled to the ground. But no, the beast was breathing. She stood up.

"Good," she said, her voice calm. "Because I'm not done with you yet. What suffering you inflicted on Jing, and girls before her, I'll unleash a thousand fold unto you."

* * *

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you._

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid._

"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by the Offspring


	17. Chapter 17 - Partners in Crime

There she stood, silent. Her chin was tilted up as she stared at the still figure. Her hands were clasped together, holding onto a lit candle. The fire danced on the wick and illuminated her face with a soft glow. She almost looked angelic. But there was no innocence in her face as she glared. There were no holy thoughts in her head. No. Tonight will burn.

It had taken her a while to decide on what to do. And when the idea came to her, she could see no other option.

Dragging his fat ass onto the bed had been no easy task. But then again, she was not an ordinary maiden. Thin arms had not permitted her to defy gravity, to fly among rooftops and walls.

For good measure, she had ripped up strips of sheets and used them to tie his wrists to the posts of the bed. She had left his ankles unbound, however. Let the beast struggle. Let him have the illusion that he can escape his fate. It won't matter in the end.

His clothes, his skin, and the sheets around him were slick. The oil formed a trail, from the edge of the bed to the spot by An Lei's foot. Her hands were clasped together around the candle, as though she was praying. But there were no holy thoughts in her head. Tonight will burn.

Lei took one last moment to look at her victim. She felt no joy from the situation. She felt no satisfaction, received no fruits of revenge. She felt like a mindless drone, doing only what needed to be done.

She turned around, her back to the room and her front to the hallway. Lei stared dead head. Her arm extended to the side, holding onto the candle. Her hand loosened. The candle fell from her grasp. She heard the oil flare up beside her foot. She began walking forward, closing the door behind her.

As she walked away, she felt her trancelike state evaporate. She blinked, and her eyes lit up once more. But she didn't stop walking. She was well aware of what she had done, and it was a job well done.

Suddenly a person walked around the corner in front of her. That person stopped. It was the girl that Lei had spoken to before. "Oh, I…" Her eyes glanced down at Lei's robes, and a knowing look came to her face. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—."

"You should probably leave," Lei said.

"Pardon me?"

"Find the rest of the girls and servants. Wake them up. Tell them to leave. The castle's on fire," Lei said matter-of-factly. As if on cue, a loud crash came from behind her as the wooden door leading to Zhi Wan's room fell, and a thick billow of smoke belched out. The girl jumped as her eyes followed the trail of smoke drifting upwards. "Oh-oh my goodness!"

"Like I said," Lei said, her voice still calm, "find the others. Wake them. Evacuate them. Thank you." The girl turned around and dashed away. Lei continued down the hallway. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Hui Zhan hissed in her ear. "Why are you swaggering around here like you own the place?"

Lei glowered at him. "Why are you acting so cold? I did it, didn't I?"

"Oh you stupid, stupid thing! There are still guards around here! And in case you forgot, setting Lord Zhi Wan aflame is a capital offense!" Zhan snapped. He gave her a push. "I'll cover your rear. Just run!" Lei stumbled forward, but obeyed. She raced down the hallway. _How could I have been so foolish? Next time, An Lei, prepare an escape route as well!_ She blinked. _Next time? What did I mean by that?_

Shouting interrupted her thoughts. She shot a glance over her shoulder. A trio of guards was racing after her. "Her! Her!" they shouted. "She was with him last! It was her! That's why she's running!" But she had been a thief in the shadows all her life. They weren't going to catch up.

"Got you!" a rough voice growled. Lei felt a sharp pain on her scalp as someone jumped out and caught her by her hair. She let out a cry of pain as she grabbed at the attacker. In the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of the sword as the attacker raised it.

In a flash he was there. Hui Zhan elbowed the man hard in the ribs. The attacker dropped the sword, which Zhan caught. With a swipe, he cut the locks of Lei's hair that the man held. Lei stumbled forward and continued running. Then, with another slash, Zhan sliced the man's throat. He dashed and caught up with Lei in an instant. "We're going to have to do something about that hair, child," he said as they ran. "Getting grabbed like that just won't do next time."

"Next time?" Lei parroted. Zhan didn't reply. Ahead, a single man appeared, blocking their path. Hui Zhan stopped in his tracks, and Lei bumped into his back.

"Stay behind me, child," Zhan said, holding his arm out. Lei peeked over his arm. "Who is it?"

"A bodyguard. Highly trained to protect the pig you just cooked. He's not going to be too happy with you." The bodyguard began to walk towards them, dragging his lance-like weapon behind him. "They're trained from a very young age in the ways of combat. Their skill, I hear, is astonishing." The corner of his mouth curled up into a grin. "This should be easy. Take cover, child." Lei skittered away and hid behind a pillar. She peeked out just as the bodyguard raised his lance and swung it at Hui Zhan.

Zhan ducked, and the blade glided over his head. The bodyguard did not hesitate as he swung it around again for another strike. Zhan raised his sword and blocked it. The clang echoed through the castle. In a flash, he grabbed the lance and pulled on it. This caused the bodyguard to stumble forward. With a thrust, Zhan pushed his sword through the man's chest, then kicked him back. Before the dead man even hit the ground, Hui Zhan was already by Lei's side, pulling her out from behind the pillar.

"That was cool!" Lei gasped as they continued running.

"Yes. Yes it was," Zhan laughed. "You should expect nothing less. I used to be a lieutenant general in the Imperial Army."

"Really?" Lei said as they ran out of the castle. The guards outside were all in frenzy. Some of them pointed at the running pair and shouted commands at each other.

"Really!" Zhan replied as he readied his sword. "Child, duck!" Lei stooped down as Zhan swung the blade over her and cut down a guard. Lei quickly picked up the guard's sword.

"Put that down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Zhan ordered. Suddenly, a guard dropped down from the wall. He blocked their way. Zhan raised his sword, but Lei lunged forward and stabbed him in the stomach. She pulled it back. "See?" she said. "I learn fast. Just swing and chop, right?"

Zhan grabbed her sword and pulled it out of her hand. He dropped it and leaned down to her level. "It's more than just swinging and chopping," he said. "Now hurry up and climb the wall." Lei scowled at him, but he merely turned away and began scaling the wall himself. She followed, her face still angry.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, you know!" she called after him.

"I don't," Hui Zhan replied. "I see a lot of potential in you. But that potential means nothing if you accidentally kill yourself swinging around a blade you know nothing about." They reached the top of the wall and swung over. As they began descending, Lei continued arguing.

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped as they dropped onto the ground and continued running.

"I don't doubt that," Zhan replied simply. Lei huffed, but suddenly noticed that something was off.

"The village is that way, isn't it?" Lei said, pointing a different direction.

"We're not going to the village," Zhan said. "That's where they'll think we went. We'll lose them in the forest."

When they reached the trees, Lei was completely out of breath. Never in her life had she done so much running! She limped to a nearby tree and collapsed against it, panting heavily. Zhan stood besides her, showing no signs of fatigue. He peered out into the distance. "I don't see them," he noted. "Still, we should go further into the woods to be safe."

Lei waved her arm dismissively. "I'm not moving. You'll have to carry me," she gasped. Zhan chuckled. He kneeled next to her. "Well I suppose a quick break wouldn't hurt," he admitted. He looked at her. She was still in her robes, but they were stained with oil and blood. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You're full of surprises, you know," Zhan said. "I wouldn't imagine killing a man that way."

Lei looked up, a glint in her eyes. "It'll match his afterlife."

* * *

_Hey, this is not a funeral_

_It's a revolution after all your tears have turned to rage_

_Just wait, everything will be okay_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

_People like us, we've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned_

_To the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

"People Like Us" by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_**Addendum: Setting people on fire is illegal?! Well I'll be!**_


	18. Chapter 18 - The Story of a Soldier

It had been almost a month since the murder of Zhi Wan. The killer was never found, and it became widely believed to be an accident.

"It was a _fire_, not a blade, that killed him! For all we know, the gods had become fed up with him and decided to knock his lantern over!" they would say. Eventually, folks began to become satisfied with that explanation. Pursuit of the killer faded away.

* * *

Hui Zhan was many things, but as Lei soon began to find out, he was mostly a man of his word. One day, he approached her as she was kindling a fire for the evening, as nights in the forest were chilly. An Lei looked up as he held out a sword to her. She glanced at it, and then looked at him.

"Every warrior starts with the sword," Zhan said. "And then he may or may not choose to differentiate. But the sword is where the most fundamental skills come from."

An Lei rose slowly. Her eyes were concentrated on the blade. She took it. "It's heavy," she noted.

"It is, but your arms will get used to the feel of it." In a blink, Hui Zhan drew his own from the sheath at his side. It was much different from Lei's generic sword. His blade was thin, while the hilt and guard were red with gold trails etched in. At the tip of the hilt, red string trailed down. It was an absolutely beautiful weapon. "Where did you get that?" Lei asked.

"This was gifted to me when I became a lieutenant general," Zhan answered. "I've never trusted another blade since."

"What? And I get this hunk of metal?"

"Every sword is valuable to the right owner," Zhan said. "This blade will be your teacher. Once you have graduated, your next task will be to find the weapon that fits." He parted his feet, assuming a wide stance. He motioned for Lei to come closer. "Let's begin. First, the basic stances."

"Okay," Lei muttered. She stood there, clumsily raising the sword in front of her. Zhan chuckled softly. "That stance will get you killed in a heartbeat, child. It leaves you vulnerable to this." In a flash, his blade was at her neck. "Or this." Another flash; it was pointed at her stomach. "Or I can simply do this." His palm shot forward and hit her square in the chest. Lei squeaked as she fell back. The sword slipped out of her hand. As she landed, she tried to catch it. Hui Zhan quickly reached out and pulled her wrists back.

"Until you have honed your skills, always assume that a falling blade has no handle," Zhan snapped. "This was meant to be a simple exercise, and here you are trying to get your fingers sliced off. Come on, then. Up." He held out a hand to her.

Lei sighed as she took it and was pulled back to her feet. "I really don't know anything about this at all, do I?"

"No. You don't," Zhan confirmed. "But I'm certain that with time, you will excel. Once more, child. Your default stance should be this. Feet apart, one slightly ahead of the other. Knees bent. This way, a basic blow will not knock you off your feet." He stepped forward and once again hit her with the palm of his hand. Lei flinched, but did not move. "See? You're getting it."

* * *

Fall froze into winter. Hui Zhan and An Lei had long since returned back to the village. Together they had purchased a small home at the edge of the village. It was a cozy little thing, and even though there were some nights with no fire, it always felt warm.

Like Lei herself, Hui Zhan had no family he could retreat to. She learned that he had come from a large port on the Eastern coast, and had traveled north and inland to join the army. He told her this during supper one evening. Lei was amazed. This was the first time he had spoken of his distant past since she had met him. She wanted to know more.

"Don't you have a wife?" Lei prodded further. Zhan froze, but then recovered back into his relaxed posture. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," Lei's fingers began uneasily tapping against her knees. "Well… I don't mean anything by it but… I suppose a man like you… It wouldn't be hard to find a wife."

Zhan laughed. It was a merry sound. "If that's a compliment, then I'll take it!" he chortled. "But no, child, I am not married." The merry look slowly faded from his face. "Child, what do you think of me?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm a good person?"

"Without a doubt!" Lei answered confidently. "Jing said you were like a father to her. And I…" Her voice grew very quiet. "I've always wanted a father." Zhan smiled gently, but something seemed off. Despite his smile, he seemed sad. "And I've always wanted a daughter," he murmured. His eyes grew distant as his mind slipped elsewhere.

Lei watched him silently. After a moment to build up her courage, she quietly whispered, "Zhan? Can you tell me about yourself?" She watched as Hui Zhan quickly returned to reality and looked at her. Her hands tightened around her knees.

"If that is what you wish," he replied gently.

"It is."

"Very well," Zhan agreed. "You know the beginning of the story. I was born in that port. My father was a fisherman, and my mother was his devoted wife. From a young age, I knew I wanted to fight for my people. My parents did not object. But it would be a long time before I could even hope to join the Imperial Army. So I stayed in that port. And then I met a girl, and fell in love."

He looked away. The distance returned to his eyes, but he continued talking. "She became my world, and I figured she felt the same. We married shortly after. Fortune followed fortune, and a messenger came to my door and told me to report to the Army in a week's time. I said my farewells to my family, and to my wife." Lei stood up. She walked around the table and sat next to Zhan. He didn't seem to notice.

"She told me she was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier. I promised that I would return soon and be there for her. She seemed excited." Zhan sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "A few months after I left, a hard winter hit. The blizzards struck fiercely where I was stationed at, and I prayed to the gods to spare that port by the sea. I wasn't allowed to return home until the snow had all but melted. Even then, my trip back was delayed because of the flooded roads. When I returned, I found that port in shambles. The winter had frozen the ships to the docks, and it slowly slipped into poverty. I found my wife, and was horrified at how thin she was.

"Not even a week had passed when her water broke. It was early in the morning. I spent the next hour running around, frantically searching for a doctor. Most of the people had up and left when the ships froze. I finally found one. My wife was so distraught by the time we returned. I just remember holding her hand the entire time. And when the child came out—it was a girl, you see—when she came out…" His voice began to grow strained. Lei looked at his face. It was terrified, as though he were living through a nightmare. "When my daughter came out, she didn't cry. She didn't move. The doctor had no words to say. My wife screamed. I was in shock."

Lei's heart sank. Still, Zhan continued.

"My wife wouldn't speak to me. For the next few weeks, she never spoke a word. And when she finally did, I wished that she had stayed silent instead. She shrieked at me. Over and over again. Blaming me. If I had been there… The ice had hit hard… Where was I, she cried? Yes, it was my fault. My daughter didn't even get a chance to see the world because of me. But then I was called back to duty again. I wanted to stay… but a part of me wanted to leave this nightmare behind. So I did. For the next few years, I found solace on the battlefield. And then I lost her too.

"She met someone else. Someone better. So she ran away with him, leaving nothing for me but a note saying that I was a worthless husband for when I returned."

He paused. "Should I continue?" he asked quietly. "You might think less of me."

"Never. Go on," An Lei said.

"Very well." Zhan sighed heavily. "I spent that night crying with that note crumpled in my hand. My tears slowly turned to rage. The world had stolen everything from me, and I vowed to take something back. It didn't take me long to find them; they hadn't traveled far. I found her with him, that "better" man. And I killed him. I didn't touch her. After that, I ran. It wasn't until later that I found out that the man I had slain was a general, a fellow army man. Authorities looked for me. They still are. That's why I am so careful with my name, and so cautious when venturing out." He closed his eyes.

"So now you know, child. I am a murderer."

"So am I."

"Your actions were motivated by justice. I killed out of jealousy and hate. No one should ever do that," Zhan said.

"We've all made mistakes in our past," Lei said. "I see the man you are now, and he is a good one. He is everything I could ask for in a father." She scooted closer and hugged him tightly. "And I want nothing more than to be your daughter." His arm wrapped around her and gently rubbed her shoulder. He looked up to hide his smile, and the tears in his eyes.

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

'_Cause they say home_

_Is where your heart is set in stone_

_It's where you go when you're alone_

_It's where you go to rest your bones_

_It's not just where you lay your head_

_It's not just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together_

_Does it matter where we go?_

"Home" by Gabrielle Aplin

* * *

_**Addendum: Did you get your parents' permission to go on this feels trip?**_

_**Also, don't you dare steal Hui Zhan's wife. He doesn't know who you are, but he has a particular set of skills. Skills that make him a nightmare for wife-stealers. He will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Teardrop Daggers

The mirror had a fine layer of dust over it. It obscured the crouched figure reflected in it. She set the dagger down and brushed it with the side of her hand. After a minute, her reflection shone clearly.

Lei looked at herself. She looked the same as ever, except that her clothes were no longer tattered and dirty. Hui Zhan had refused to let her wear her old clothes, and insisted on getting her a new wardrobe. No one had ever done that for her. It felt good to be taken cared of.

But now, in this moment, Lei found herself remembering Zhan's words back at the castle. She studied her reflection. A hand was raised and ran over a lock of hair that fell over her shoulder.

When she would later look back on this moment, she would probably laugh at the fear that she felt. But she really was scared. She wanted to go and wake Hui Zhan, but she couldn't. This was a personal moment. She had to go through with it herself.

Lei picked the dagger back up. In the light of the rising sun, she began to cut. Lock after lock of black hair trailed to the ground. By the time she was through, a ring of hair surrounded her. She glanced at the mirror and let out a startled gasp. Then, with a shaky hand, she reached out and touched the mirror.

Who was that girl? Where did An Lei go? No, she was still there, but she was different. But her hair was all but gone. There wasn't enough to even tie up.

She looked down at the discarded hair. It was like the dark, wispy shell of a cocoon. An Lei, the young, innocent girl, had been shed. Now rose the woman, who would later be known as the Blade in the dark.

With a sigh, she leaned forward and began brushing the hair off the ground.

* * *

With the arrival of spring, the air became warm enough to resume training. In only a few weeks, Hui Zhan was delighted to see the improvements that Lei had undergone. With her sword, she was able to match the speed of his movements perfectly. During their training, however, he allowed her to strike at him. Very rarely was he on the offensive. Today, he decided to switch that up. This made An Lei nervous.

"A warrior must know how to evade and counter any attack," Hui Zhan reminded her. "Keeping your opponent blocking while you strike is ideal, but that is not always the case. What if the tables are suddenly turned? You'd surely be killed." He gently patted her shoulder. "Just remember what I've told you, child. If you are unsure of how to handle an attack, then always dodge. Blocking with your own weapon is a good way to interrupt your enemy, but it will tire you out as well if you make a habit out of it." He took a few steps back and raised his blade. "Are you ready?"

"No," An Lei replied timidly, though she raised her own sword.

"Steady your mind, and keep your wits about you. You should be fine. Steady now… Begin." As he covered the distance between them, he brought his sword up into a slash. He felt the shock of the two blades clashing travel through his arm, but ignored it. With a quick whirl, he brought his sword around again. It whistled over Lei's head as she ducked.

They went on like this for a while. Zhan was impressed, and couldn't help but feel a dash of fatherly pride. Lei's reflexes were good, and she rationed her strength perfectly. Perhaps she was ready?

Finally, an idea came to his head. He wondered if it would work. From what he had seen so far, he was hopeful.

After Lei deflected another attack, Zhan hesitated. He had offered her a window for attack, and she took it. Lei's strike was so quick he barely had time to catch it, but he did. Instead of using his blade, he caught her attack with the back of his metal gauntlet. He drew his blade up and whacked her weapon out of her hand. Then, with a swift kick, he knocked her back. Lei crashed heavily onto the ground. Zhan set his blade back into the sheath at his waist just as Lei's sword fell out of the air and stabbed the ground beside him.

Lei was struggling as she sat up. She gave little gasps of pain as she shakily propped herself up. "Move slowly, child," Zhan said as he hurried over and crouched next to her. Lei put a hand out, preventing him from helping her. "I'm… I'm fine," she grunted.

Zhan pushed her hand out of the way and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her up. "No you're not," he insisted. "I just fractured your rib." She looked up at him with a panicked expression. "You what!?"

"In a real battle, your enemies will not hold back," Zhan warned. "So why should I? And to be perfectly honest, I thought you might be able to dodge the attack. But don't feel bad that you didn't—an enemy commander wasn't able to either." He slowly pulled Lei up to her feet and placed her arm around her shoulder.

"An enemy commander?" Lei repeated as they made their way back to the house.

"Yes. It was the kill that gave me my promotion," Zhan admitted with a pleased look. He led her back to her room and gently laid her down. "Just rest now. It should take about four weeks to heal."

"What about training?" Lei protested.

"You're done."

"… What?"

Zhan smiled as he clapped a hand over hers. "You've graduated, child."

Lei's hand flew over her mouth. "I did?" she gasped. Her hand lowered. "What do you mean I graduated? You broke my rib!"

"Fractured," Zhan corrected. "You've picked up everything I can teach you." He patted her hand. "But I can clearly see that the sword is not the best match for you. Speed and agility are your best attributes. You'll need a weapon that reflects those." He rose and started to leave the room. As he reached the doorway, he stopped.

"Oh, and…" he added over his shoulder. "That short hair looks good on you."

* * *

The rain was pounding fiercely on the roof when she woke up. She laid there with her eyes close, listening to the drumming of the downpour and the distant rumble of thunder. After a while, she sighed. With incredible effort, she slowly sat up. Her side was terribly sore, but according to Zhan's predictions, she should be better in a week.

She limped across the room and opened the door. As she crossed into the main room, something caught her eye. Two things were on the table. That couldn't be right. She had cleared it the night before.

Lei limped over. When she came closer, she stopped. A little palm-sized cake sat on the table, and next to it was a package wrapped in brown paper. Lei's eyes drifted as she tried to remember the date. Yes… of course! It was her birthday!

Lei sat down and examined the package. It was tied together with thin white string. Tucked underneath the string was a small note. Lei slipped it out and flipped it over.

'To my little warrior,' it said. Lei carefully set it down and pulled the package closer. She undid the string and pulled away the brown paper. As she did so, she could hear the contents within clink together. Finally, she peeled away the final layer of paper. There sat a pair of identical daggers. The grips were made with a strange skin that was soft but firm, and the blades were beautifully shaped like teardrops.

"Your sister told me your birthday," came a quiet voice. Lei looked up. Zhan was standing in the doorway. She noticed that his face shimmered with rainwater.

"You're wet," Lei said, standing up. "Let me fetch you a towel."

"No, it only caught me on the way back," Zhan assured as he walked over. "Sit down child. Today is your day; there is no need to worry about me." Lei obeyed. She picked up a dagger. It felt good and sturdy in her hand. "How early did you get up this morning?" she asked.

"Like I said, don't worry," Zhan replied. "I'm supposed to be your father, and yet you're the one running around fretting after me."

"That's not true."

"It is. " Zhan placed a cutting knife and two plates on the table. "That baker is outrageous. The prices he puts on those larger cakes! It just makes me want to go back there and give him a piece of my mind."

Lei giggled. "It's lovely, Zhan," she said gently. "It's like the ones I used to get for Jing. I would always cut it like this." She placed a flattened hand, imitating a knife, over the center of the cake, and then moved it slightly to the side so that one half was considerably larger than the other. "And then I would give her the bigger half. She always wanted it to be the other way around, but I told her that she deserved the bigger piece because she was younger and still growing."

"That's very interesting," Zhan murmured. "Very well." He picked up the knife. Lei watched wordlessly as he cut the cake the way she had described. Then, he slid the bigger half towards her.

"Happy birthday, child," he said warmly. Lei stared at the piece, and then quickly covered her face.

"Now you've done it!" she wailed into her hands. Zhan stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

Lei looked up, her eyes blurry. "Now you've gone and made me cry!"

* * *

Soon, reality began to seep back into their lives. They knew this day was coming, but they still felt worried when Hui Zhan's private savings began to run out. As much as it pained Zhan, Lei refused to let him find work. She was scared that someone might recognize him. As for herself, she had very limited options. There were very few who would hire a young woman such as herself, and she lacked the skills to be an artisan. The only choice she could see would be to sell her body, but she would sooner see it rot in the ground than resort to that kind of lifestyle.

One evening, they were strolling through the forest, watching the fireflies dance around.

"I may have an idea," Zhan said. "Thought I never thought I would ever be entertaining it."

"What?"

"There is a certain trade I have heard about. They hold a bad reputation in the Army, especially among the high-ranking." Zhan held out a hand, and a lazy firefly landed in his palm. Its soft glow reflected off of his face. "But they have always fascinated me. I have met a few of them, these warriors in the shadows. The more talented they are, the more coin they rake in."

"Who are these people?" Lei wondered.

The firefly suddenly flew away. Zhan's face was once more enveloped in shadow.

"Assassins."

* * *

_Well this road I'm on's gonna turn to sand_

_And leave me lost in a far off land_

_So let me ride the wind til I don't look back_

_Forget the life that I almost had_

_If I wander til I die, maybe I know who's hand I'm in_

_If my home I'll never find, and let me live again_

_The longer I run, the less that I find_

_Sellin' my soul for a nickel and dime_

_Breakin' my heart to keep singing these rhymes_

_And losin' again_

"The Longer I Run" by Peter Bradley Adams


	20. Chapter 20 - Summersaults

The story captivated him, but soon he found himself met with silence. He assumed that An Lei was taking the time to collect her thoughts, and patiently waited. The pause stretched on.

"Lei?" Cao Cao mumbled quietly. He slowly turned his head, trying to get a glimpse of her face. But her head was still resting on his shoulder. "Lei? Is something wrong?"

There was another moment of silence. Suddenly, a soft snore rumbled out, and Lei's head fell off of his shoulder and onto his lap. The motion shook her awake, and she jolted back up with a hazy, "Huh!"

Cao Cao snickered. "Did you just fall asleep on me?"

"Nuh-no," Lei muttered drowsily. "I was-zuh… Just… Resting my eyes. That was a really long story."

"Yes, but I'm dying to hear the end of it."

"The end? That was it." Lei yawned.

"What? But you got to the best part!"

"There is no best part," Lei replied, rubbing her eyes. "Not in my story, anyway."

"What about the story of the Black Blade?" Cao Cao countered. "There has to be a story behind why you were so feared!"

"To be honest, I don't know why either," Lei admitted with a nonchalant shrug. "I just killed people. Some theorized that the Blade was trying to be some sort of vigilante. No, not really. Girl's gotta eat, you know. It did help that the Black Blade was actually an entity made of two people, not one." She closed her eyes and snuggled against him with a tired sigh. "Hui Zhan was the face—he was the one who directly interacted with the client. I was the blade that carried out the contract. Meanwhile, Zhan followed the client. Some of these clients were fakes, you see. They'd work with others to try and capture the Blade by giving false contracts. Well, in that case, the contract would turn onto that client, and Zhan would carry it out, and let me know that the deed was done. Eventually, that message went out to potential clients—if you try and back stab the Black Blade, well…" She sat back up and gave Cao Cao a wicked grin. "May the gods have mercy on you."

With that, she was done. Lei stretched her arms up to the sky and yawned again. "It must be nearly dawn," she noted. "I should really be heading back. And you… Well, I'm not sure how you're going to explain yourself to your folks."

She placed a hand down to push herself to her feet, but hesitated. Then, quietly, she said, "Oh and… We're not going anywhere, if you were wondering."

"What?"

"We're not running away from that little army of tin soldiers heading our way." She smiled sadly. "Zhan and I really have no where to go." Her arms wrapped around her knees. "No, it's me. I have nowhere to go, and Zhan would never leave me behind. I suppose I should just let myself get caught."

"You're not serious," Cao Cao snapped. "I came all this way to warn you. I'm not letting them touch you."

"This little village, and that crumbling castle up on the hill. It's all the same," Lei continued. "I haven't been able to move on. The halls of the Black Blade… It's where I made my first kill." She rested her chin between her knees and closed her eyes. "I know. I'm really messed up."

"If you are, then it is not your fault," Cao Cao assured. "Now that I know about you, know all that you've been through… Well… Lei, I just want you to know that…"

As he spoke, she noticed a shaky movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked at him and realized that he was holding something up. As she recognized the object, she quickly turned to him. "Is that…?"

The clear moonlight reflected off of the single jade bead that was strung onto a woven, black thread. It was the necklace from earlier that night.

"I'm still asleep," Lei whispered.

"I mean, I noticed that you seemed to like it," Cao Cao stammered. "It's really not that big of a deal. I mean, it is, but you shouldn't see it as… Well… I mean… You'd probably look really nice with it… No, not probably, I-I mean most likely. W-well I'm not exactly sure because…" He stopped rambling and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is… Lei, I lo—." He didn't get to finish his most anticipated confession.

He couldn't finish because just then, Lei grabbed both side of his face with her hands and pulled him to her.

The one thing that had bothered him when it came to love stories or poems is that, when the narrator described a first kiss, they always mentioned something about the world turning upside down or the sky lighting up or some other crazy bullshit.

Now he realized that it wasn't bullshit. His world didn't just turn upside down—it leapt up and down, summersaulted, twirled, and back flipped.

Additionally, all of his senses seemed to have disappeared. All except for the feeling of her hands wrapped around his face, and her lips pressed to his. It was unbelievable. He didn't even realize that the necklace was slipping out of his paralyzed hand. He didn't hear the clack as it landed on the roof and began sliding down.

Without breaking away, An Lei reached out with a leg and pinned the necklace down with her foot. She lingered for another moment, and then pulled away. She chuckled at Cao Cao's stunned expression. Her laugh grew stronger as Cao Cao looked at his empty hand and, realizing that he had dropped the necklace, jumped and began looking wildly around.

"Clumsy, aren't we?" Lei cooed as she brought the necklace up and dangled it in front of her. "Well, go on then." She dropped it into his hand and turned around. "You think it will look good on me? Let's see. I'm warning you, though. If you're wrong, I might have to kill you." She felt his hands brush gently against her skin as he tied the necklace around her neck.

"You're putting me through a lot of emotions," Cao Cao joked. "Careful now—I'm close to filling my daily quota of feelings."

Lei smiled lightly. She raised a hand and delicately touched the bead that rested against her collarbone. "Quota of feelings, huh? What happens when you surpass it?"

"Well at this rate, I might explode," he answered. "Alright, now turn around. Let's see how it looks." An Lei obeyed with a poorly hidden nervous smile. Cao Cao frowned.

"This is in the way," he mumbled softly as he reached over to pull away her scarf. An Lei grabbed it back, a panicked look on her face. "Don't do that!" she yipped. "I need that!"

"For what? It's not that cold. You can put it back on later. I just want to see the necklace."

"I use that to cover my face!" An Lei argued. "You know, to hide my identity! I feel vulnerable without it!" It slipped away from her shoulders. Lei snatched at it, but Cao Cao held it away. "Cover your face? Why would you need to do that?"

"You're not an outcast! You wouldn't understand!" Lei replied sharply. She started another attempt to grab the scarf back, but then stopped. "What are you staring at?"

"You look… amazing," he replied quietly. Lei rolled her eyes and yanked the scarf out of his hands.

"Don't be a fool," she retorted. "It's just a rock on a string." However, the scarf remained crumpled in her hand. She reached up and touched the jade bead again.

"The simplest things can make all the difference," Cao Cao reminded her.

"There you go again with your silly proverbs. I swear, those things will age you by five years every time you say one." Her fingertips remained on the stone. "Thank you, by the way," she murmured softly.

"It's no problem," Cao Cao replied. "But what do you mean when you say you're an outcast?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Lei said. "I don't know about Zhan, but I'm just a street rat. It was my idea to leave our home and take residence in Zhi Wan's "haunted" castle. It empowered me as the Black Blade to act as that ghost, that spectral demon. Now that I think about it, though, it was more like cockroaches inhabiting an empty box." She shrugged. "I guess that places me with the vagabond or homeless types."

Cao Cao laughed. "The Black Blade, a vagabond? That doesn't seem right." His voice suddenly grew very quiet. "You know, I've been thinking. We've been met with many problems. You don't feel like you belong anywhere. A small army of men is coming for your head. I want you to be safe, but don't want you to leave. The clearest solution is to have you run as far away as possible, but I know the clearest solution is oft the wrong one."

"And your point is…?"

"There is another solution. I wasn't sure of it until now, but now I can't see it any other way."

"Oh really?" Lei marveled as she twisted the scarf in her hands. "And what kind of miracle solution is this?"

"Well first," he began, nervously clearing is throat, "there's been a question I've wanted to ask you for a long time."

"Shoot."

* * *

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now_

_We won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

"Marry Me" by Train

* * *

**_Addendum: Now kith._**

**_Also, did the scarf part remind anyone of that one messed up story about the girl with the green ribbon around her neck? Man, they read that to me when I was in elementary/primary school. That was just cruel. I'm still scarred from it._**


	21. Chapter 21 - She's the Black Blade

It was still dark. There was no noise save for the soft shuffling of cloth as Hui Zhan meticulously polished his blade. He was sitting on a chipped wooden chair, his feet propped up on a stone lion. He set the cloth down and examined the blade, flipping it over to peer at its edges.

"Still sharp, even after all these years," he mumbled. "I shouldn't be surprised, though. It's been a long while since you've seen any real action. Good thing too, because it would cost an arm and a leg to have you sharpened at the smithy."

"Have you always talked to that thing when I'm not around?" a voice inquired playfully. Zhan ignored the question and continued to polish the sword.

"I said not to stay out too late," Zhan replied. "What time is this? It's nearly dawn."

An Lei stooped and hugged Hui Zhan from behind. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zhan," she teased. "I've had a great day, by the way."

"I'm sure you—GAH!" Something wet burrowed against Hui Zhan's ear. He quickly pulled away and saw a wet snout stretched towards him. An Lei giggled as she held the spotted piglet against her. "Look at him, Zhan! He's even cuter up close!"

"By the gods, don't tell me that little thing actually won the race," Zhan said, sliding his sword back into its sheath.

"Uh… Kind of," An Lei answered hesitantly. "Well, to be honest, it didn't."

"Hmm. I'm sure _he_ got it for you, didn't he? And that necklace, too," Zhan noted. "That boy showered you with gifts. So he's _that_ type."

Lei glared at him. "Don't be like that!" she snapped. "He's sincere! And he… he…" She stopped.

"He what?"

An Lei looked down at Little Cao Cao. She played with one of his ears as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Louder, child."

"He… proposed," An Lei declared, looking up at Zhan's eyes.

Zhan paused. He threw up his hands. "I don't even need to ask about your response," he muttered as he began walking past her. Lei whirled around and hurried after him. "Zhan, please!"

"He didn't even ask for my blessing. How offensive," Zhan said, exasperated. Lei raced past him and turned to face him, blocking his path.

"Well of course! He's terrified of you! Zhan, why do you hate him?" she demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, child. Why would you think that I hate him?"

"I don't know, maybe because of this," Lei retorted, gesturing up and down at Zhan's tense posture.

"I don't!" Zhan insisted. He sighed heavily. "How long have you known him? A week? Maybe two, if I round up."

"Some brides don't even see their husbands until their wedding day!" Lei shot back.

"That's true," Zhan muttered reluctantly. "I… I don't mean to upset you, child. It's just that everything is changing so suddenly. I'm old; I don't take kindly to change."

Lei smiled kindly as she stepped closer to Hui Zhan. "You're not the least bit old!" she reassured. "But please, this is what I've chosen. Will you support me?"

"Always," Zhan said firmly. "Though it saddens me to know that I will no longer be the one closest to your heart."

Lei's face grew somber. She wrapped an arm around Zhan and held him tightly. "You'll always have a special place in this silly little heart of mine," she said. "I don't plan on letting you go."

* * *

It was nearly midday, and she found herself idly flicking at nearby leaves with her finger. The tree branch underneath her swayed gently in the wind. She had swapped out her dress for her usual black garb. In the distance, she could hear the pounding of uniform footsteps. They were obviously heading to the castle, but they would never reach it. She had deliberately picked a tree that sat on the side of their path. It would provide a nice view.

Lei plucked a leaf and twirled it in her hand as the pounding drew closer. She threw it up and watched as the wind picked it up, carrying it away. Finally, a blob of figures could be seen traveling down the path. Lei watched apathetically. She leaned forward and lay on the branch on her stomach, resting her head against her arms.

A few people led the approaching army on horseback, though the men behind them were on foot. She was mildly irritated at the size of the "army." Why, it looked more like a hunting party! What kind of dolt did they think she was?

She continued to spectate as the leading figures began to pass underneath her. None of them looked up.

Finally, she spoke aloud. "I was expecting an army, not a little cluster of ragtag soldiers," she declared. "What is this? I would hardly even consider this an appetizer."

The men all jumped. The horses spooked and let out cries. One of the men pointed up at her and shouted, "There she is!"

Lei's mouth dropped open as she sat up and put her hands up in a wild gesture of shock. "Indeed! There she is! That man's got some real keen eagle eyes, I tell you. You should give him a promotion!"

One of the men on horseback wheeled his horse around. Lei turned her attention to him with amused fascination. "Well, well, if it isn't Yuan Shao. Good to see you, darling."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know me?" he demanded.

"Bitch, I'm the Black Blade."

His face was filled with rage. "How _dare_ you speak to a nobleman like that!"

"Noblemen and peasants. Emperors and beggars. Once you all become cadavers, what difference does it make?" Lei taunted, swinging her legs.

"That's _enough_!" a stern voice barked. Lei looked towards the source of the voice.

"Oh, well if it isn't Cao Cao's old man," she purred. "Which reminds me, I forgot to thank you for your kind hospitality! How did you know dank, underground prisons were my favorite?"

Cao Song ignored her words. "Come down now," he ordered. "So we can save you from the embarrassment of having you shot down instead."

"What, none of you can climb trees? How sad," Lei sighed. "I have another option in mind. How about you all turn around and go back to where you came from? I know blood doesn't show up on black, but I just had this washed." She leaned back. "So no, I don't think I'll be coming down."

"Very well." He turned to Xiahou Yuan beside him. "Shoot her."

Xiahou Yuan hesitantly fitted his bow with an arrow. "But she's unarmed," he protested quietly.

"What difference does that make?" Yuan Shao interjected hotly. "She's the Black Blade!"

"You forgot to say 'bitch.' It sounds better that way," An Lei added. Yuan Shao shot her an unamused glare.

Xiahou Yuan continued to hesitate.

"Oh, hurry up!" Yuan Shao barked. Xiahou Yuan raised his bow and pointed the arrow's tip at An Lei's head. She watched curiously.

"Stop!" a voice rang out. All heads turned. A figure raced over to the base of An Lei's tree and stood in front of it. "Yuan, lower your weapon!"

"Cousin?" Xiahou Yuan said, obeying. "Where—."

"Where have you been?" Xiahou Dun interrupted, nudging his horse forward.

"That doesn't matter," Cao Cao answered. "Father, please! Don't hurt her!"

"What are you doing?" Cao Song demanded.

"I could ask the same thing!" Lei said. She noticed as all eyes turned back to her. She tentatively waved a hand. "I'm still here, by the way," she mumbled. Then, with a little hop, she dropped down from the branch onto the ground beside Cao Cao. "I had this, you know," she murmured into his ear. "Until now. Now, I'm not really sure what's going on."

"Don't worry," Cao Cao whispered back.

"No, really, I'm fine. I—oh, okay," she muttered as he pulled her behind him. "Well I guess if it makes you feel like a man, then go ahead."

"What is this?" Yuan Shao cried. "Whispering secrets to one another? Are you two in cahoots?" He waved an arm at them. "Well, what are you waiting around for? Get the assassin!" he snapped at the soldiers. They lowered their spears at the two and began advancing.

"You are under my father's command, and therefore you are under mine!" Cao Cao asserted. "Not another step!" The soldiers paused, confused. Did it really work like that, they wondered?

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Cao Song demanded. "She's a criminal! A killer! She even made an attempt at your life, or were you so clouded by your stupidity that you forgot?"

"To be perfectly honest," An Lei piped up, "I was getting paid to do that. Your son meant nothing to me. Well… uh, no offense. He does now."

"That no longer matters," Cao Cao insisted. "What matters now is that… that I'm going to marry her!"

Everyone reeled back. "What!?"

"You heard me! So if you want her, you'll have to go through me!" There was a heavy, shocked silence. Then, a sigh could be heard. There was a rustling as someone dismounted.

"This is completely outrageous," Xiahou Dun said as he walked forward to the two. "But if this is where Cao Cao stands, then I stand with him." He stopped by his cousin and turned, facing the soldiers.

"Well!" Xiahou Yuan said as he swung a leg over to dismount his horse. "You two are both crazy!" He scurried over and stood with them too. "So you're going to need someone to keep you in line."

Yuan Shao glared at them. "This is… This is absurd!" he cried. "You're all mad!"

"On the contrary, I've never felt more rational," Cao Cao countered.

An Lei peeked her head around his shoulder. "If it helps, I'm retired," she added, flashing a sweet smile.

Cao Song regarded the three men with an unbending gaze. Suddenly, he turned his horse and motioned for the soldiers to back down. "We head back," he ordered quietly.

Lei watched incredulously as the men retreated. She gave off a nervous laugh. "That was really something!" she remarked. She reached over with both hands and patted the two Xiahou's on the shoulders. "I feel like we really bonded back there."

Dun gave an amused chuckled. Yuan scooted away from her touch. "Yeah, well, if she ends up killing us all in our sleep, I'm blaming you," he said to Cao Cao before hurrying after the soldiers.

* * *

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_Here (right here), right now (right now)_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive_

"Awake and Alive" by Skillet

* * *

_**Addendum: Just a little bit of trivia here- when I'm typing up these chapters, I'm usually eating. It's usually beef jerky and/or coconut water. I don't know why I'm telling you, but there you go.**_

_**Also, don't forget to say 'bitch.' Never forget to say 'bitch.'**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Oh! Silk!

An Lei was taking one last stroll through the old castle, looking around with an unfathomable look on her face. Was this really happening? She could feel the change, but her mind was having trouble processing it all. Was she really leaving this place for good?

_"Go with you?" An Lei repeated. "As in, _live_ with you? Now?"_

_ "Of course," Cao Cao replied. "I'm not about to leave my fiancé in that ragged old castle. And besides, how else are we to wed if you stay here?"_

_ "Oh… well… that's true," Lei muttered. She paused. "Can Little Cao Cao come too?"_

_ "Little Cao Cao?" Xiahou Dun echoed. "Who is that?"_

_ Cao Cao flashed him a glance. "Nobody!" he said quickly. Then, very quietly to Lei, he mumbled, "Fine." Lei's face lit up._

She had very little to bring. After all, her weapons were still locked away. That was another reason to go; she looked forward to being reunited with them.

Lei passed Hui Zhan's room and stopped. She listened quietly, but couldn't hear him. She knocked, but there was no answer.

"Zhan?" she called quietly. Still no reply. Lei opened the door slowly and peeked in. It was deserted. A little sack sat atop Hui Zhan's small desk. Beside it sat a book. Odd. Lei had never seen it before.

She crossed the room and examined it. The title was in a language she couldn't understand. Opening the book, she found that it was entirely composed of that foreign language. Judging by the formatting of the text, it was a book of short stories and plays. Lei recognized Zhan's handwriting, crammed into the margins. His words were written in Chinese, and they appeared to be responses to the text. There were things written like "He should have listened," "Behold, the danger of hubris!" "This phrase was popular among the Greeks, but no longer widely used today," and others.

Lei continued to flip through the pages, amazed. Each page contained at least two or three of his notes. Suddenly, she heard the door open. Lei quickly shut the book, feeling a wave of guilt. "I apologize, Zhan, I was just—," she stammered quickly.

"It's fine," Hui Zhan replied quietly. He reached over and picked up the sack. "That's an old treasure of mine. I haven't opened it in years, but I thought I could spend a little time and brush up on my Latin."

"Why?" Lei inquired curiously. Something seemed strange. Zhan was acting very distant, which usually meant that he was hiding something. "Zhan? What is it?"

"I suppose I should just tell you now," Hui Zhan sighed. "Child, I think it's time we went our separate ways. You go and get married, Lei. Live a happy life. I'm heading back to Rome."

"What?" Lei cried. Her heartbeat quickened with fright. "You're leaving me? You said you wouldn't!"

"It's for the best," Zhan defended. "For years, I have called you a child. You're not a child anymore, An Lei. Getting married presents a new chapter in your life. You don't need me in that chapter. You don't need to drag me around anymore."

"But why would you do this?" Lei demanded. She grabbed his hand. "Just because I'm growing up, doesn't mean I need to discard you like an old pair of shoes! Your daughter is getting married, Zhan!" She sniffed. "It's going to be the best day of my life, and you won't even be there for me!" Zhan quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be upset," he murmured gently. "If you care so much, then I will stay for the wedding."

"And afterwards?"

"I will go where the wind takes me. But you need not fret. You'll have him. You'll be happy." He broke away. "Now you haven't forgotten anything, have you? You don't want to keep your soon-to-be husband waiting, now do you?"

An Lei grinned. "I'll keep him waiting for as long as I want."

* * *

"Oh I remember that spot," Lei commented as she pointed out the window. "Yes, if I recall correctly, that's where a certain someone shot me with an arrow. Maybe we should go over and check if the blood is still there."

"Or we could not," Cao Cao suggested. He continued showing her around the residence. As they passed a door, Lei stopped. "Oh, I know this," she mused. "This is your little den, isn't it? Do you remember when I tried to kill you in there? Oh, so romantic."

"Quite," Cao Cao replied with an amused chuckle. "Your hiding spot was very clever. I suppose you climbed in through the window?"

"No, I went through this door." She tapped it. "Like a normal human being."

"You're far from normal, Lei."

"Oh, thank you!" An Lei huffed. "Well, let's go see if _your_ blood is still in there." Before he could protest, she opened the door and went in. He followed her.

She stood by the door, hands at her hips. "Hmm. Well, it looks like someone did a good job here." She continued to look around. Suddenly, she felt something bump against her leg. "Oh!" she cried. Forward raced Little Cao Cao, squealing loudly. He dashed in a quick circle, and then scurried over to the bed. With his little snout, he grabbed the corner of a sheet and began chewing on it.

Both An Lei and Cao Cao let out startled exclamations as they raced over to the piglet. Cao Cao wrenched open his jaws while An Lei pulled the sheet away.

"Don't do that!" he snapped. "Of all the things you could ruin, DO NOT ruin the silk!"

An Lei gasped. She looked down at the sheet in her hands. "Silk? This is silk? As in, real silk?" she asked.

"Yes. So don't touch it, you hear?" Cao Cao said to the piglet. The creature stared lovingly up at him.

"Holy shit!" An Lei cried. She ran her hands over the sheet. Then, she belly flopped onto the bed, hugging and bundling the silk against her face. "I didn't know that something that comes out of a worm's asshole could feel so great!" she said, her voice muffled. "This is my bed now. I claim dominion over it."

She felt the mattress depress as Cao Cao sat on it. There was more movement as he leaned in closer. "Or, you know," he whispered by her ear, "we could share it."

An Lei raised a hand, planted it on his face, and shoved him away. "I don't like sharing," she muttered. "However, I will allow you this one thing." She pulled the sheets away from her face, grabbed a pillow, and dropped it onto his lap. "There. Go tuck yourself in somewhere. Now get off of my territory."

"Is this how it's going to be after the wedding?" he complained. An Lei sat up. "Maybe. Maybe not," she teased. "Perhaps I'll be more open to sharing."

"Oh?" Cao Cao remarked. "How about you show me a sneak peek to that?" His hand slid around her waist. Lei laughed quietly as she scooted closer.

"Don't be so greedy," she scolded. "I already gave you a kiss, remember?"

"Yes, but that one was much too quick. How about another one that we can savor?"

Lei wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, if you really want…" she murmured, leaning forward.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

With a gasp, Lei jerked back. She pushed Cao Cao back so hard he nearly fell onto the ground. Lei stared shocked at the door, where Hui Zhan stood with one hand holding the door open. He was glaring at the both of them.

"Nothing!" the two cried in unison.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Zhan barked. "Lei, you are a goddamned idiot. And you." He focused his scowl on Cao Cao. "You better be careful." He disappeared behind the closing door. Suddenly, he peeked back in.

"And for crying out loud, _feed_ that poor thing!" he snapped before slamming the door shut. They looked down at Little Cao Cao, who was happily gnawing on a chair leg. Lei laughed and got up. She walked over to the piglet and picked it up.

"Well, I guess that's another reason to look forward to the wedding, huh?" she jeered playfully. She looked over her shoulder and noticed his disappointed look. "Oh come on."

"But that won't be for at least three or four weeks!" he complained.

"Why on earth would it take that long?" Lei asked.

"Because I asked the seamstress to make a dress just for you! That's not going to happen overnight."

"Oh really?" Lei's face brightened. "A special dress just for me?"

"Yes."

"I want it made out of silk."

"Done."

"Fresh silk."

"Alright."

"So fresh, the silkworms are still dangling off of it," Lei continued.

"… Okay?"

"On second thought, scratch that," Lei said. "Silkworms are ugly. They look like little white demon turds with legs."

Cao Cao gave her a strange look. "You're quite the poet," he noted.

* * *

_So I said,_

_Why don't you come and go with me?_

_Somehow I know_

_I've waited my whole life to see_

_You standing there with the wind in your hair_

_I'm as sure as a boy could be_

_You are the girl that's been_

_Running around in my dreams_

"Running Around in My Dreams" by Tyrone Wells

* * *

_**Addendum: Cock-blockt.**_

_**Also, it's true. That's what silkworms look like. Ech.**_


	23. Chapter 23 - 'Tis But a Scratch

"Good gracious! Feel this arm, Chi!" the old woman cried as she mercilessly squeezed An Lei's arm. Chi, the seamstress' assistant who was measuring Lei's waist, looked up. She grabbed Lei's other arm tightly. Lei's lips pressed together, but she didn't make a sound.

"You're right," Chi said, looking Lei up and down with a grimace. "Feels like a man's arm." Lei's eyes stared forward, boring holes into the wall. She had half a mind to take the measuring tapes and strangle these two insufferable old hens!

An Lei had been shaken awake before the sun had even risen to go see the seamstress and her assistant. Hui Zhan assured her that it would probably only take a few minutes, but now it was nearly midday. To make things worse, these hens were gossiping about her body right in front of her, as if she wasn't there! It was bad enough that she had to strip down to her undergarments for them; now they were calling her a man. Lovely.

"This one's got too much muscle," the assistant buzzed, poking her in the stomach and in the thigh. "Everywhere! A good wife doesn't need so much meat. Though I suppose it would be good for child-bearing."

"Ch-child-be—," An Lei stuttered.

"Posh! My daughter is probably half her size, and she bore three strong children with ease!" the old seamstress interrupted. She wrapped a measuring tape around An Lei's neck and pulled it tight. Lei let out a strained cough. "I can see why Lord Cao Cao commissioned a tailored dress. She'd probably rip right through a standard one."

Lei closed her eyes. _Find strength, Lei_, she thought. _Find the strength to resist choking the life out of these clucking hens._

"My goodness, these measurements!" the seamstress announced loudly as she reviewed over her parchment. "Quite shameful! This girl needs to skip a few meals!"

Lei huffed loudly. The two women looked at her as if they had just noticed her. "Can I go?"

The seamstress flashed her a toothy smile. "Of course, sweetheart!" she said warmly. "You've got such a beautiful body! Your fiancé is a lucky man!"

Lei scoffed in response, snatched her clothes, threw them on, and stormed to the exit.

* * *

Even though it was noon, Lei was looking forward to heading back to her room and catching up on lost hours of sleep. As she rounded the corner, she nearly bumped into someone.

"Ah! Pardon me!" Xiahou Dun apologized.

"Well, look who it is!" Lei mused. "Good day to you!"

"Likewise. I heard you met with the seamstress this morning."

"Oh. Yeah."

Dun laughed. "I've never met her in person, but I've heard some interesting things about her!"

"Do yourself a favor and keep it that way," Lei advised.

"Duly noted," Dun replied. "Can I ask you something, though?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me if I come off as rude, but I noticed that you do not share your father's name. Are you adopted?"

"You already know the answer," Lei stated. "But in case you don't, I am. He found me in the darkest time of my life, and lifted me out of it." She smiled gently. "I owe him so much."

"Is that so?" a voice questioned. "I consider the debt repaid." Hui Zhan was leaning on the wooden rail.

Lei gave him a startled look. "Do you always have to pop up like that?" she asked. "Especially during the most inconvenient times?" She scowled, remembering the other day.

"I'm your father, child. It's my job to make your life as miserable as possible."

Lei groaned while Xiahou Dun turned and faced Zhan. "If my understanding is correct, you and Lei were together? Two skilled assassins combining forces under the name of the Black Blade?" he asked. Zhan nodded.

Lei waved her arm dismissively. "Oh, sort of," she said. "I took care of most of the contracts because I had certain… advantages… that Zhan lacks. Don't get the wrong idea, though. Zhan could kill me in a heartbeat if he wanted to."

"That will never happen," Zhan said firmly.

"That's interesting," Dun mused. "I would very much like to see your skills in person. How about a friendly little match?"

Zhan raised himself from the rails. "Now?"

"If it's all right with you," Dun replied as he hopped over the rail onto the grass. Zhan backed out onto the open space. "Very well."

Lei stepped over to the rails and rested her arms on them, intrigued. "Best of luck to you!" she called out to Xiahou Dun.

"My thanks," he replied. "Are you not going to wish your own father luck?"

"He doesn't need it," Lei replied coyly. Dun looked at Hui Zhan, who shrugged lightly. Both men drew their weapons.

"Are you ready?" Zhan called out.

"Always."

"Very well. Begin."

The two opponents instantly confronted each other. Lei's eyes could barely keep up with the flurry of tight, controlled movements. Hui Zhan's quick, sleek moves contrasted deeply with Xiahou Dun's aggressive, sweeping style. However, they managed to match each other's attacks. The air was punctuated with the clashing of swords and the whistling of blades.

Lei almost forgot about herself until she felt a hand on her back. She straightened up as he appeared at her side.

"Looks like Dun's gotten in over his head again," Cao Cao mumbled.

"No, it's fine. Zhan loves a good duel every now and then," Lei said. "And until now, I've been the only opponent he's had." She paused for a moment to watch them, a whirlwind of blades. "It's nice to see him have fun."

"Fun?" Cao Cao replied. "Indeed. In fact, how about we have our own little 'sparring match' later?"

Lei's eyes widened. "You're being indecent!"

"Am I? I can tell that you don't seem to mind."

Lei ducked her head away and was about to say something. Suddenly, the dueling pair gravitated towards them. They got so close, that as Xiahou Dun slashed at Zhan, his blade swung dangerously close to Lei.

She felt herself get yanked back. "Oh!" she laughed as she fell into Cao Cao's chest.

"Dun, careful!" Cao Cao snapped, holding onto Lei as though she were still in danger.

"My bad," Xiahou Dun called back, still lashing out fiercely. With a swoop of his arm, Dun's blade sliced across Zhan's chest and knocked Zhan's sword out of his hand. The blade flew across the courtyard. Zhan let out a cry.

Lei gasped. There was a red line going all the way across his chest where the wound had bled through his tunic. She pulled away from Cao Cao and started to climb over the railing. "Zhan! Are you okay?" she cried.

Hui Zhan raised a hand to stop her. "Relax, child," he reassured. "It is merely a cut. I am not made out of glass." Dun stared, shocked.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It was not my intention to—."

"What are we stopping for?" Zhan demanded.

"You're wounded," Dun answered.

"Wounded? No. This is merely an inconvenience," Zhan said. He beckoned to Dun. "Continue."

"Shouldn't you fetch your weapon?" Dun asked.

"No need. Continue."

"This seems unfair," Dun muttered.

"It is," Zhan agreed. "So let's even the odds, shall we?" He put both hands behind his back. "Now, let us continue."

"Only because you insist." With that, the duel continued. But now, the circumstances had changed vastly. Attack after attack, Dun advanced. Hui Zhan, on the other hand, weaved to and fro, nimbly dodging Dun's blade. This continued until Xiahou Dun had backed Zhan into a wall.

In a flash, Zhan's arm flew out and caught the blade on his gauntlet as it came down on him. His other arm shot out and formed an 'x,' pinning Dun's blade between them. With a whirl, Zhan ripped the blade from Dun's grasp. He tossed it up, caught it, and just as he brought himself back to facing Dun, he had the blade out at his throat.

"Done," Zhan confirmed. Then, he flipped the blade over and offered the sword back to Xiahou Dun. "You fight well, young man," he commended.

Dun took the blade. "Not well enough, it seems," he replied.

"Oh, a little more practice, and maybe you'll _almost_ be as good as me."

* * *

She sat at the edge of the bed, but did not feel tired. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the warm, fuzzy bathrobe press against her skin. With a sigh, she stood. Where, oh where was Little Cao Cao? The little thing had run off and was probably frolicking about outside. Or maybe, since it was very late, he had found a comfy patch of grass to sleep on. It would certainly have helped her sleep if she had that little piglet to cuddle with!

There was a knock on her door. She paused, suddenly aware of how bare she seemed in just a bathrobe "Who is it?" she asked.

"Me. May I come in?"

Lei smiled deviously. "I'm dressed very unsuitably for guests," she replied. "So enter at your own risk." She watched with a reserved smile as the door opened. In entered Cao Cao, carrying a box.

"What's this? Another gift?" Lei mused.

"Perhaps," he answered, removing the top. Lei quickly crossed the room and peered in.

"Ah, my treasures!" she said with delight. Inside the box were her daggers and her belt of poisoned blades. "How sweet of you! Now I feel whole again." She took the box and set it on a nearby table. Taking one of the daggers, she raised it to the candlelight to inspect it. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Cao Cao watching her.

"You look like you want something," Lei purred, setting the dagger down. "Or…" She turned her back to him. "… Someone." She heard him walk to her, and felt him take her by the waist.

"Well, you might be right," Cao Cao said. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Careful, dear. You're treading on very thin ice," Lei warned lightly as she leaned back onto him. "How about we play it safe?" She pulled away and looked at him. She was amused at his disheartened expression and reached over to lock the door. The disheartened look quickly disappeared.

* * *

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right there_

_As our heads leaned in_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is supposed to be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath, as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_

"Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute

* * *

_**Addendum: I, too, would like a little piglet to cuddle with when I sleep. That would be adorable. Unless it pees all over me and the bed. That would be really, really bad. Still, the benefits are greater than the risks. Gimme that piglet.**_

_**Also, it's just a flesh wound.**_


	24. Chapter 24 - A Taste of Her Own Medicine

For a moment, her mind was blank as she lifted groggily from sleep. She was lying on her side, her face smashed into the pillow and her limbs splayed out in a clumsy manner. Finally, her mind lit up, and she realized that she had woken up. _Ugh_. She hated waking up.

Lei inhaled deeply as she drew her arms in. She felt movement behind her, and then a gentle hand touched her shoulder.

"Lei?" Cao Cao murmured quietly. "Are you awake?"

"No." She crammed her face deeper into the pillow. There were more shifts in the mattress, and then she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Good morning," he mumbled into her hair. Lei didn't answer. She was just about to drop back to sleep when he spoke again.

"I've been up with the sun," Cao Cao continued. Lei grunted. "Couldn't fall back asleep after that."

"Poor baby," Lei drawled.

"Did you know that you snore?"

"No I don't," she mumbled sharply.

"It's not a loud kind of snore. It's a cute, quiet little—."

"No. I don't."

"All right. Fine." Cao Cao chuckled. "You know, it's actually very late. I don't think I've known anyone who sleeps as much as you do."

"Ask me if I care. Go on. Do it."

"Do you—?"

"No."

Lei had finally accepted the fact that he wasn't about to let her fall back asleep. She flipped over to face him. "Good morning," she said in a downtrodden voice.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I hate mornings." With a sigh, she snuggled against him. "But I'll admit that this is a slightly less dreadful morning."

"That's good to hear." She felt him move again and opened her eyes to see him sitting up. "Sorry, Lei. I have to go. I wanted to wait until you were awake before I left, though."

Lei flopped onto her back and placed an arm over her eyes. "Good," she said. "Now I can sleep without an annoying man bothering me and telling me I snore." He kissed her forehead. "Now, now, Lei," he scolded softly. "Don't sleep too much."

"Go away."

"Okay, all right!"

She heard him leave, and dropped her arm. She stared at the ceiling for a moment. Perhaps it _was_ time to get up. With a huff, she reached out with an arm and felt around for her bathrobe. It wasn't there. Lei lifted her head. It was on the floor where it had been thrown to the previous night.

"Ah, son of a… motherfu…" Lei continued to utter a string of curses under her breath as she dragged herself from bed and limbered over to the robe. "I hate mornings. I hate, hate mornings." Suddenly, there was a creak. She slipped it on and stopped, listening.

"Now I can't imagine how long _you've_ been up," she said to seemingly nothing. "But I know you've just seen my without my robe on. How scandalous. My fiancé is going to be furious when he finds out."

Someone dropped behind her. Lei ducked down right as the blade flew over her. She whirled around and tackled his midsection with her shoulder. The burly assassin grunted, but otherwise was not affected. He brought his sword down, but Lei had slipped behind him. She kicked in his knee, forcing him to kneel. In a flash, her arms were around his neck. "I don't know who your client is, but they obviously don't know who I am. Unfortunately, you're the one who has to pay the price," she hissed. Then, with a yank, she tried to break his neck. However, the assassin fiercely resisted.

He swung his arm and struck Lei in the ribcage with an elbow. The blow felt quite painful when she had nothing but a bathrobe on. She quickly released him and made a dash for the table, where the box of daggers sat.

But she underestimated the assassin's speed. He quickly caught up to her and seized her by the neck. Lei gave one last feeble reach for the box before he pulled her back. She struggled for breath under his vice-like grip. With unrestrained strength, he slammed her face-forward into the wall. There was a flash of white and a loud ringing in her ears, not to mention the stinging pain on her forehead. He pulled her back, preparing to slam her again. This time, she put her arms up to catch herself before she hit the wall.

Lei twisted around slammed her fist into the nook of the man's elbow. As his arm bended, his grip on her neck loosened. She grabbed his wrist with both hands and ripped it away from her neck. The man backed away quickly. Both of them had the same idea as they sprung towards the table. However, the assassin grabbed the box before Lei could reach it and hurled it out the window. Lei glared at him.

"Now you are just _really_ irking me," she snapped. Suddenly, the man raised his sword again. Lei reacted quickly and strafed left, right, and backwards as he struck at her with his weapon.

Now that she had no weapons herself, she had to improvise. As she continued to dodge, she slipped off her robe. Just as the assassin was preparing to strike again, she threw it over his head and shoulders. She quickly darted behind him and pulled the robe tight, pinning his arms. Beneath the cloth, the assassin was struggling wildly. Lei could see the robe beginning to rip in multiple places.

There was no time to lose. She yanked on the robe, forcing him to lean back. Then, she grabbed his head jerked sharply to the side. She felt a sickening crack, and the struggling stopped.

She released him, and he collapsed heavily onto the ground. She stood there, trying to catch her breath. Then she stooped down and pulled her robe away from the body. It was hopelessly shredded. The only thing she could do now was hold it against her front. She continued to stand there, breathing deeply and feeling her heart beat rapidly. As the adrenaline began to wear off, she became aware of the dull pain in her forehead. She reached up and touched it. It was warm and sticky. Pulling away, she noticed that her fingertips were coated in red.

"What a wake up call," she grumbled to herself as she stepped over the body and headed to the door. She opened it wide enough to peek her head out and looked around. There was a servant holding an empty tray, walking away from her.

"You there!" she called out. The servant turned around, and was taken aback when he saw Lei. "M-my lady!" he stuttered, his eyes staring at her forehead. "Is something wrong?"

"That? Oh, don't worry about that. I just… ran into a wall. Can you please fetch Hui Zhan?" she said.

"At once!"

Lei closed the door again. She walked slowly over to the body and looked down at it. She didn't recognize the man, but then again, why would she? And why did someone send an assassin after her?

She heard the door open behind her. Turning around, she said, "He didn't say—." She stopped. It was Guo Jia.

"Oh!" he said. He quickly bowed. "Pardon me, my lady. I was nearby when I heard a crash and saw the broken box. When I looked up, I saw a man with a sword through the window."

"Even if that man was currently gutting me," Lei snapped, pressing the robe closer against her, "it would do you well to at least knock."

"My apologies. Though I am glad that was not the case." His eyes looked down at the corpse. "It looks like you were well prepared." He crossed his arms and stepped closer. "You know, ever since your escape from the prison, I have been fascinated by your work," he stated with a small grin. "Clever, strong, and deadly. You are a very flattering woman."

Lei shook her head and couldn't help but grin. "You do realize that I am to be married soon?"

"Eh, well it was worth a try," Guo Jia replied dismissively before turning away.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open so fiercely it banged against the wall. "Whichever syndicate is responsible for this, I'll find them and have all of their heads!" Hui Zhan fumed as he stormed in. Behind him trailed Xiahou Dun.

Zhan crouched by the body. "No… Freelancer," he corrected. He began patting down the body. "Some assassins carry written contracts on their—aha! Here it is." He pulled a pouch from the belt and opened it. He reached a hand in and pulled out a handful of papers.

"One of these must be yours," Zhan said. "Though there are quite a few. It may take a wh—." Suddenly, something heavy fell out and clacked on the ground. It was a small, cylindrical case. It was dark purple in color, and had small silver words etched around the edges. Hui Zhan shook it, and its contents rattled. "Another contract," he murmured. He attempted to pull one of the ends off, but it wouldn't budge. "And it's well protected."

He rose and tossed the case to Guo Jia. "Seen this before?" Zhan asked.

The boy looked examined the case closely, rotating it in his hands. "The edges aren't sealed by glue from what I can tell," he noted. Xiahou Dun peered at it. "Perhaps it was welded shut?"

"No, that would leave marks. These edges look perfect, untouched." Guo Jia held it up. "And these words, they say 'It claims all.' I wonder what it is alluding to?"

"Probably just a slogan," Xiahou Dun suggested.

Zhan nodded and turned to Lei. "Child, he didn't hurt you badly, did he?" he asked gently, lifting her head by the chin to examine her forehead.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up," Lei answered. Zhan pulled out a cloth and gently dabbed at it.

"Yes, it's just an abrasion," Zhan said. "Well, someone well probably have to go and tell—." He looked over at Guo Jia and Xiahou Dun, who were both staring at Lei. Zhan looked down at her and did a double take when he finally noticed the tattered robe.

"Gentlemen!" he thundered, pulling Lei behind him. "Avert your eyes! Have you no decency?!" Both of them jumped and immediately stared down at their feet, mumbling rushed apologies. Zhan quickly unbuttoned his tunic and threw it around Lei's shoulders. "Put something on and get some rest," he instructed her. Then he stormed out of the room, snatching the case out of Guo Jia's hand as he passed. "These children, I swear," he muttered angrily as he flew out the door.

* * *

_I always dreaded this time of day_

_But not anymore 'cause of you_

_Smiling you, perfect you_

_Good morning, beautiful_

_I know it's gonna be a good morning, beautiful_

_When you're waking up with me_

_It's gonna be a good morning, beautiful_

"Good Morning, Beautiful" by Luke McMaster, ft. Jim Brickman

* * *

_**Addendum: Oh don't mind the blood that's currently trickling into my eye. I just ran into a wall. Everyone does that, you know. Meh.**_

_**Also, you don't like having assassins come after you, huh, Lei? IT DON'T FEEL TOO GOOD NOW DO IT?**_


	25. Chapter 25 - A Storm Is Coming

For the rest of the day, Hui Zhan explored a number of ways to get the case open. He had tried prying it open. He had soaked it in boiling water. He had tried to saw it open. All were fruitless attempts.

Finally, Hui Zhan had decided to use brute strength. He had borrowed Xiahou Dun's blade, placed the case on a blacksmith's anvil, and attempted to break it open. Upon impact, the blade had rebounded and cracked, and the stinging shock traveled through the metal and into his arm.

After the pain finally subsided, Hui Zhan picked the case up and inspected it. Not even a scratch.

"Not a creation of man," Zhan mumbled to himself. "If not of man, then…" He trailed off. A thought came to his head. Immediately, his brow furrowed with concern. He put the case down and quickly turned around and hurried towards An Lei's room.

"Master Hui Zhan!" a voice called out. It was Xiahou Dun. "Did the case—?"

"No, no it didn't," Zhan replied quickly, handing the blade back. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

"What in the—!?" Dun cried as he spotted the large cracks running through the blade.

"Right, sorry about that," Hui Zhan apologized as his brisk walk quickly became a jog. "I'd see that fixed, but I'm in a little bit of a hurry right now!" He heard Xiahou Dun call out something else, but was already too far to make out the words.

As he approached her door, he could hear voices coming from within. That didn't really concern him at the moment. He strode in. An Lei was sitting on the edge of her table, while Cao Cao was sitting across from her on a chair. Upon seeing Hui Zhan, he quickly scooted his chair back.

Zhan wasn't annoyed, but couldn't help but say, "I thought I made it clear you weren't welcomed in here."

"I heard An Lei was attacked."

"She was," Zhan said as he stood by An Lei. His eyes flashed down at her forearm, which was currently covered by her leather gloves. He needed to look at it, to confirm his worries. But he hesitated. _Should I let him see?_ Hui Zhan wondered. _Should he know?_

"Zhan? What's wrong?" An Lei asked. Zhan's eyes shot up to hers, which were looking intently at him.

"I've just come to check on your wound," Zhan lied quickly.

"Wound?" Cao Cao echoed. "What wound?"

"What do you mean 'what wound?' The one on her—," Zhan froze. He was right. Her forehead was perfectly clear. Unblemished. But she had gotten injured just this morning!

Hui Zhan reached up and touched her forehead. The skin was unbroken. But he was certain it had been there. He had even dabbed at it!

He suddenly became aware of An Lei's gaze on him. He looked back into her eyes and saw that there was a small tinge of fear in them. "Zhan…?" she murmured softly. Hui Zhan touched her cheek and gave her a small smile.

"Like I said before, child, it was merely an abrasion. They heal fast." His hand dropped to his side. He glanced at Cao Cao. "Take care of her. Make sure she rests," he ordered quietly before turning away and briskly leaving.

* * *

The sky was turning a bright pink, and the clouds burned red. The sun was a small, dying mound in the distance. Hui Zhan watched the horizon from the balcony. His mind was troubled. The wind caught his robes and billowed them around his knees.

He suddenly became aware of someone walking up beside him. Without looking, he knew that it was Xiahou Dun.

Zhan noticed the dark, brooding clouds in the distance. "A storm is coming," he said.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Xiahou Dun replied.

"Is it?" Hui Zhan murmured softly. Still staring into the distance, he said quietly, "I have to go."

"What?"

"There is something I must do."

"But I thought you said you would stay for the wedding," Xiahou Dun protested.

Zhan turned around so that his back faced the sunset. "It is for the sake of the wedding that I must leave," he said, reaching back and pulling his hood over his head. He began walking back into the building.

"What do you mean?"

"A storm is coming, Xiahou Dun."

* * *

He leaned against the wall and waited. It was getting dark fast, and he was running out of time. Still, he had to wait. He had to tell him.

Finally, there were footsteps. They echoed down the hall as someone drew closer. Hui Zhan looked up as Cao Cao approached. He watched as the other man met his eyes and gave him a rushed nod.

"Evening," Cao Cao said quietly. Hui Zhan watched him as he hurried past.

"Wait."

Cao Cao stopped and turned.

"You and I have something we need to discuss," Hui Zhan said, getting up from the wall. Cao Cao tensed. "What… do you mean?" Hui Zhan motioned for him to follow him. They walked outside and were met with the cool, evening air.

Hui Zhan didn't say anything for the longest time as they walked. He could tell very easily that Cao Cao was worried about something else. Obviously, he and An Lei had something that Zhan wasn't aware of. Hui Zhan had an idea what that secret was about, but it hardly mattered to him anymore.

"What has Lei told you?" Zhan asked suddenly.

"What?"

"About herself," Hui Zhan clarified "What has she told you?"

"Oh, uh…" Cao Cao paused. "She told me about her past. Her sister, Zhi Wan, meeting you—."

"What exactly did she say about Zhi Wan?" Zhan interrupted. "His death, specifically."

"That she killed him."

"How?"

"Well… She set him and his castle on fire."

Hui Zhan remained silent after that. Suddenly, he stopped. Zhan jerked his head back. "Boy, come here," he ordered. Cao Cao stepped closer. Underneath his hood, Hui Zhan's face was dark, but his eyes glowed fiercely in the waxing moonlight.

"Do you love her?" he asked, his voice still.

"I do."

"That was a very vague question. Would you stay by her side for eternity; defy gods for her?"

"I would."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"Then you would know that I am not."

"I see," Hui Zhan said. He looked at the ground. "And would you still love her if I told you the truth about her?"

"W-what?"

"Answer me."

Hui Zhan's eyes came back up and stared at him. Without flinching, Cao Cao replied, "Yes."

"Very well." With a heavy sigh, Hui Zhan continued walking. Then, after a moment of loaded silence, Zhan began.

"I don't blame her for covering up that bit of the story. In fact, I would have advised it. Did Lei tell you that after the castle burned, people began suspecting that the place was haunted?" Cao Cao nodded. "Well, I'm surprised you didn't find that part of the story odd."

"What do you mean?"

"It was just a fire. Fires happen all the time. People would've called it an accident. No, what happened was… and I couldn't believe it with my own eyes when I saw it.

"Inside that castle, An Lei suddenly became different. I saw her when she burst out of Zhi Wan's room. She was surrounded by a… I don't know… a _dark mist_. Men rushed at her. They struck her repeatedly with swords and arrows. They tore at her, but then the wounds would just _vanish_. And then with that mist she would grab them, hurl them away, or tear them apart. She controlled it with her arms, as though they were extensions of her limbs. It was a massacre. And then she collapsed, and my instinct to help her overpowered my fear. I carried her out of the castle and into the forest. By the time she awoke, all traces of the dark mist were gone.

"I asked her about it. She began crying, saying that she didn't know what had happened. She just remembered being so angry. And then she showed me her arm." Hui Zhan pulled up his own sleeve and ran a finger up from his wrist to the nook of his elbow. "The veins running through her arm here, they were all pitch black. So black, I could see them clearly through the skin. She told me her arms had always been like that, and sometimes they would fade. I took her to see an old witch doctor in the woods. The old woman told me that An Lei had been cursed by a demon, and that there was only one way to free her. She told me that I would have to kill her."

Cao Cao stopped suddenly. A memory quickly surfaced in his mind. _A hobbling figure… spidery white hair… a bony finger pointed at him… "That girl is cursed, I tell you! Find her, and kill her!"_

Zhan nodded. "That was my reaction too," he said. "I refused. I told her she was wrong. She said that I had doomed myself." He shook his head. "But that dark mist… if that isn't a curse, then I don't know what it is. Rumors of the castle being haunted arose when people saw the corpses, and when witnesses had observed the angry mist flying above the castle. And now that assassin appears, and brings a bad omen. I don't know what's in that case, but I have more than enough evidence to think that her curse is flaring up again. She sustained a wound this morning, and not even a day has passed and it has perfectly healed. I have reason to believe that the demon responsible has awoken again. I have to go."

"What? Curses? Demons?" Cao Cao said, bewildered. "This is crazy talk! And why are you going? Are you running away before she starts killing us all?"

"I would rather burn in the Ten Courts than resort to such selfish measures!" Hui Zhan snapped. "I need to go find the demon. I don't know if I'll be able to best it in battle, but I will try to negotiate with it. Try and get it to leave An Lei alone… speaking of her, what will you do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've told you about her. Do you still intend to marry her?"

"Of course! I have half a mind not to believe you!"

"Maybe it would have been better that way," Zhan said sadly. "Anyway, just… just take care of her while I'm gone, will you?"

* * *

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

"Demons" by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_**Addendum: That's right, Cao Cao. Fires happen all the time. They could even happen *cough* to someone's *cough* entire *hack* navy... *COUGH COUGH* Sorry, I have a little bit of phlegm in my throat.**_

_**Also, here is that "little bit of magic" I mentioned at the beginning of chapter one. It's long overdue. I also haven't even introduced the story's main antagonist yet, and we're 25 chapters in. I suck.**_

_**Don't worry, though. The end of the story is fast approaching. I'm not going to put you through much more of this horseshit fanfic.**_

_**Have a good day, y'all.**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Within the Case

"How is she?" a servant girl asked as her friend exited the room. The friend carried out a plate of untouched, stale food.

"Same as she's been for a week now," the boy replied. "She's even in the same spot since last time. And on top of that, she won't allow anyone to see her, not even her own fiancé. I didn't think her father leaving would upset her that much." They began to walk down the hall.

"Poor girl. I'm a little upset by his leaving too. What was his name again?"

"Hui Zhan?"

"Yes, that! He seemed like a kind man, and he was quite pleasant to look at!" the girl admitted, blushing.

"Oh, quit your yapping!" the servant boy replied. "What is he, twice your age?"

"Some men age like wine. They get more and more fine with time!" the girl giggled.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of my father like that," a voice said from behind. The girl squeaked with fear and the boy dropped the plate. A hand shot out and caught the plate before it hit the ground. An Lei straightened up and handed it back to the boy.

"I-I'm so sorry, my lady!" the servant girl stammered.

"It's fine," An Lei said. Her face was still sullen. "Can you tell me where I can find Guo Jia?"

"Um… I don't know," the servant boy admitted. "Would you like a messenger to go fetch him?"

"Please," Lei replied. "Tell him to meet me in the courtyard." She turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

She listened to the crunching of feet on grass approach her from behind, but did not turn. "My lady?" Guo Jia said. "You sent for me?"

"Where is that goddamned case? The one that seemingly drove my father away?" An Lei demanded in a hushed voice. She heard rustling behind her and turned her head to see Guo Jia pulling it from his belt. "Here it is," he said, offering it to her. She took it.

"I haven't had any progress with it," he admitted. "The only thing I haven't tried is extreme heat, though I don't want to risk damaging the contents."

"Thank you. That will be all," Lei said quietly.

"Oh… okay then." Guo Jia paused. "You appear stressed."

"I've just been a little melancholy. Yet I know I've been moping around for far too long."

"Grief is something you shouldn't rush," Guo Jia advised. "But anyhow, allow me to suggest a brief walk by the pond. It does wonders to soothe the nerves."

An Lei considered the idea. "I think that would be nice. Thank you, again."

"No problem."

* * *

The pond was a fairly large body of water that was surrounded by a shore of springy grass and stones. It was fed by a small creek that provided a lovely, musical trickling noise. As An Lei approached, she felt a wave of calmness fall over her. She stared at the water's glasslike surface, which was occasionally disturbed by falling leaves or small fish nipping at water bugs.

After a moment, she looked down at the case in her hands. Seeing it suddenly filled her with rage. She didn't know how or why, but somehow this accursed thing had made her father break his promise to her.

"What are you? What are you hiding?" she snapped. "Tell me! TELL ME!" She smashed it against a nearby boulder. The case bounced harmlessly out of her hand. Enraged, An Lei stomped on it. It sank into the mud, unscathed.

With a defeated huff, An Lei picked it up. She wiped the mud off of its surface, uncovering the words 'It claims all.' She stared at it for a moment, and then dropped it. She sat on the boulder and covered her face with her hands.

Then, she heard footsteps.

"I figured it wouldn't be long until you started missing the sunshine," Cao Cao said. "Staying cooped up in that room simply isn't like you." There was suddenly a _clank_ as he stepped on the case.

Lei uncovered her face. She watched him stoop over and pick up the case. "This thing again… still unopened, I see. It seems even Guo Jia doesn't know what to do with it. Perhaps we could get the blacksmith to melt one of the ends off?"

"No," Lei said hoarsely. Cao Cao looked at her. "What?"

"I don't care anymore," she mumbled. "I just don't want to see it."

"Aren't you curious about who the client is?"

"I don't want to see it." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "It just… hurts."

"I see." Cao Cao lifted the case up. "Shame on you!" he reprimanded to it. An Lei looked up curiously. "Shame on you for hurting my Lei! Who do you think you are, bringing your cylindrical ass in here and causing this mess? Well, no more!" Raising an arm, he suddenly flung the case. Lei watched with shocked eyes as it flipping through the air and splashing loudly into the water.

An Lei rose quickly, watching the ripples race across the surface. "What was that?" she cried.

"I taught it a lesson," Cao Cao answered. An Lei stood for a second, and then burst out into laughter.

"You are so, _so_ incredibly stupid!" she snickered. She suddenly froze. "Did I just…?"

"Laugh? I think so."

An Lei quickly put on a straight face and placed her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't have done that, you know." She looked at him. "I'll be needing that back."

He stared back. "What?"

"I need it back, you hear? Go on out and get it for me."

"You… you're serious?"

An Lei chuckled and threw her arms around him. "No, I'm not," she admitted. "But you're absolutely crazy."

"Hmm. I could say the exact same thing about you," Cao Cao mumbled back. "And tomorrow, there shall be a union between these two crazy people."

An Lei drew back. "Wait… you don't mean…"

"I do. The wait is finally over, Lei."

"Oh." An Lei raised a finger and tapped it lightly against her lips. "Hmm."

"What is it? You don't seem very happy."

"No it's just…" Lei frowned a little. "I think it's called a 'delayed reaction?' I just can't really feel anything right now. Don't get me wrong; that's wonderful news. But you could have just told me the weather tomorrow and I'd feel the same way."

"Really?" Cao Cao replied. "Well, I can definitely tell who the crazier one out of us is." He gently touched her arm. "Maybe you should turn in for the night. I'm sure you're going to have to be up even before the rooster."

"Ah, jeez! Maybe I don't want to get married anymore," Lei exasperated. "And what are you planning to do? Getting drunk out of your mind with your buddies? How quaint."

"Do you have to say it so condescendingly?"

* * *

The delay could only last for so long. As she was walking back to her room, it hit her like a high-speed carriage. Lei stopped, a funny look on her face. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she stumbled. She caught herself on a nearby wall.

"Oh… Oh! Wh-what are you doing, Lei?" she yelped to herself. "What's going on? Are you ready for this?" She clenched a fist to her chest. "I… I don't think I can do this." An Lei began to turn around. _You're going to have to tell him!_ she thought rapidly to herself. _You're just going to have to tell him that you can't go through with this! I can't do this! I can't—_She felt something round and cold against her fist. Her hand loosened and touched the thing. It was the jadebead around her neck.

Her mind quieted. She became relaxed, almost happy, as she felt the bead. An Lei turned back towards her room and resumed her walk. Her hand remained on the necklace, and a small smile appeared on her face.

As An Lei approached her door, she spotted Little Cao Cao leaning against it, his two forelegs pawing on the door. He heard her and quickly dropped on all fours. The piglet then trotted over to her. He stopped at her feet and his tail, barely long enough to curl, began to wag rapidly.

"Hello to you too, darling!" An Lei said warmly and she knelt down. "Guess what's happening tomorrow? You're going to be there too; I'll make sure of it! We're going to put a great big red bow, right here!" She patted the top of his head. "And maybe a little one around your tail. Won't that be fun?" Little Cao Cao opened his mouth.

"No, you can't eat them," An Lei said as she stood back up. She opened the door to her room, and the little piglet raced in before her. With a chuckle, An Lei followed.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Her breath began to grow short with fear. She wanted to turn away and call out for help, but found that she could not take her eyes off of it.

Standing up on her desk was the dark purple case. An Lei's hand slowly left the door, and it gently shut behind her. She stepped slowly towards it.

Her mind was trying to rationalize the situation. Perhaps Cao Cao had decided to pull a prank and had retrieved and planted it there before she arrived? No, that didn't seem quite possible. Still, she desperately clung to that explanation.

"Okay, I'll admit I was a little freaked out at first!" she called out, hoping that he'd answer. "You got me! Now will you let me go to bed in peace?" There was no response. An Lei's experienced eyes swept over the room. It didn't seem like anyone was hidden.

Suddenly An Lei's arm started to feel prickly, as though it were asleep. She glanced at it and began rubbing it. Then, the feeling reached her other arm. An Lei froze as she looked down at her forearms. Memories began resurfacing. _Black veins, anger, mist_.

Terrified, Lei looked back at the case. Though it did not move at all, it seemed to beckon to her. She took a step towards it.

"Leave… leave me alone," Lei whispered fearfully. She took another step. Then another. She continued until she was right at the desk. A trembling hand rose and barely touched its surface.

Something dark seeped out from her skin. It was like a pitch-black fog, and it moved as though it were living. Lei gave a shocked gasp. It slithered up to the case and swirled around one of the bases. Then, the mist dissipated. The case was open.

An Lei slowly tipped the it, and a rolled piece of paper fell out. Holding it out in front of her, she unraveled it and began reading. Suddenly, all color drained from her face.

It was not a contract.

* * *

_And I had the week that came from hell_

_And yes, I know that you could tell_

_But you're like the net under the ledge_

_When I go flying off the edge_

_You go flying off as well_

_And if you only die once, I wanna die with_

_You got something I need_

"Something I Need" by One Republic

* * *

_**Addendum: Reappearing case? Oooo, 2spoopy4me!**_

_**Also, cliffhanger hanging from a cliiiiiff... and that's why he's called cliffhanger!**_

**_And that bachelor party, though. Or something like that. I'm not sure they even had bachelor parties back then. If they did, they better have had a paper form of currency. Just imagine the strippers being pelted by coins. Take cover!_**


	27. Chapter 27 - Don't Go

A servant boy, the same one that had taken the plate out of An Lei's room, crossed the grass. He raised his arms to the sky and stretched, feeling something in his aching back pop. What a day! And tomorrow was going to be even more hectic! Sure, a wedding looks jolly and beautiful to its attendees, but they don't see the mountains and mountains of dirty plates and cups behind the scenes! And that was going to be his day tomorrow. It was best to head back to the servants' quarters and get some rest while he could!

The path back to the quarters took him by the stables. Often, he liked to step inside real quick and check on all the horses. The boy paused, wondering if he should do that today. As he approached the doors, he heard something moving about hectically inside. With trepidation, the boy opened the doors a crack and peeked in.

_Uh oh,_ he thought to himself. _I better go tell someone._

As he hurried away, he could only think of one person whom he ought to alert.

* * *

This was her first time trying to tack up a horse. It was pretty straightforward, but still her hands fumbled with the many belts and loops. To make things worse, her hands were badly shaking. She could not breathe properly; her breaths were short and rapid.

Finally, she was finished. She took the horse by the reins and hurried out of the stables. They traversed frantically across the grounds. An Lei gripped the reins tightly, her knuckles white. The horse trotted quickly behind her. Her eyes searched for the nearest exit. She had to get out. She had to leave now!

"Lei!" someone called out. An Lei felt a lump in her throat as she recognized the voice, but she quickened her pace. There was a pounding of feet as someone ran after her. Her vision began to grow blurry with tears, but her strides didn't falter.

Suddenly, the reins were yanked out of her hand. It was only then that An Lei finally stopped and turned around. He was regarding her with a flustered look.

"Lei, what are you doing?" Cao Cao demanded.

An Lei harshly blinked back the tears. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here." She reached out and took the reins, but his hold remained. "Let go."

"I won't," Cao Cao insisted. "I won't let you go. Lei, don't go."

"I said let go!" An Lei cried out. With sudden vigor, she ripped the reins from him. She whirled around and pulled the horse along. She could only take a few steps before he grabbed her arm. It was a firm grip, but at the same time it was gentle. Again, she stopped. And suddenly, her desire to leave was overpowered by a longing to tell him her troubles. The case, and what was in it.

But no. Reality returned to her mind. If she told him, he would insist that she stay. That they could sort the problem out together. But they wouldn't be able to. All she could do, the only way to keep him safe, was leave him in the dark. An Lei pulled her arm away from him. She turned to the horse and pulled herself up onto the saddle.

"Is it the curse?" Cao Cao suddenly blurted out. "Because that doesn't matter to me!" An Lei tensed. She had to move his mind away from that topic. And there was only one way she could think of in that moment, though it hurt just to even think of it.

"No," she said, her voice solemn. She stared forward with an empty gaze. A single tear freed itself and rolled down her face. "No, I… I've changed my mind. I don't want to marry you."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Then don't. It makes little difference." An Lei reached up and roughly scraped the tear from her face. "Good bye," she whispered in a quivering voice. Without hesitation, she kicked the horse, and they sprang forward. The hooves thundered against the ground as she galloped away. An Lei didn't look back, for fear of what she might see.

* * *

He did not move, nor did he call out as he watched her fade into the horizon. He knew that it would have been pointless.

Then, finally, the sound of hooves all but disappeared. The air was still. Even the evening cicadas remained silent.

Cao Cao could not fully comprehend what had happened. Was she gone? Did she leave for good? No, she was coming back, right? She was just out for a brief ride. And then she would come back. Right?

_When will you be back, Lei? Just tell me, so I know how long to wait._

Suddenly, the air was pierced by a shrill cry. Cao Cao jumped. Then came another. And another. The cicadas had finally started their nightly chorus. The sounds had jolted him awake.

_Face it, you fool! She's not coming back! What happened? Was she not happy?_ Reluctantly, he remembered her stinging words. _Is it true? Oh, why didn't you see? When you told her about tomorrow, she hardly reacted._ He turned around and began heading back. _Then why? Why did your words make her laugh? Why did your presence make her smile? … Oh, I see._ He laughed cruelly to himself as he came upon a realization.

_Cao Cao, you pitiful, pitiful sap. She played you, didn't she? Of course. She tied string to your arms and made you dance to her tune. And you let her. You did. And right when you were at the height of your joy, she cut the strings. Stood up. Walked away. Left you in a heap._

"That temptress. That traitor," he hissed to himself. "Cursed? No, she was the demon herself. Let her crawl back into the sludge whence she came!"

But amid his angry thoughts, he suddenly thought of her again. Not with contempt, however. _I take it back. Let her return to where she belongs, by my side._

He knew how to face reality. She was gone, and that wouldn't change no matter how much he willed it to. "I really need a drink," he mumbled to himself. "I just really need a drink right now."

Then something clamped down on his ankle. Cao Cao looked down and saw that it was the spotted piglet. It released his boot and looked up at him.

"You?" he murmured. "You're all that's left, now." With a sigh, he began walking away. Little Cao Cao raced after him and once again bit down. Cao Cao stopped and glared at the piglet. "I'm not in the mood right now. Stop it." With his other foot, he nudged it away.

Little Cao Cao suddenly gave out a shrill squeal. It grabbed his boot once again, but this time began pulling at it.

"Do you think this is a game?" Cao Cao snapped. He bent down and shoved the piglet away. "Get away _now_, before I get one of the servants to put you in the oven!"

The piglet gave up tugging at his boot, and instead turned and pointed its snout at a certain direction. Cao Cao looked up and realized that it was facing towards An Lei's room.

"She's left," he told it. "There's nothing in that room anymore."

Little Cao Cao looked back over its shoulder at him. There was something peculiar about the piglet's gaze. Cao Cao found himself wondering what on earth was going through the creature's mind.

Suddenly, it gave another shrill squeal and started racing towards An Lei's room. Cao Cao couldn't help but get a strange feeling, and so he decided to follow. As he approached, he noticed that there was still a light through the window. Additionally, the door was still open. Was she there?

He walked into the room. No one was there. After all, it was too much to hope for. He felt the blow deep in his chest, and longed to leave. But just as he was prepared to, he felt something tug at his foot. He looked down. The piglet released his boot and trotted over to the desk. It stopped next to something that was on the ground. The case.

Cao Cao turned back into the room and walked over to it. The piglet backed a few steps away. "This? This… I threw it into the pond. How is it here?" Then he noticed that it was open. He peered into it. It was empty.

There was a soft grunt. Cao Cao looked up and saw the piglet standing a short distance away. Beside it was a paper. Judging by its curled corners, it was probably the thing that had been inside the case.

He knelt down and picked it up. The side that faced up was blank. Then he flipped it over. There was something written there, in what appeared to be a short letter.

You thought you could hide? Immerse yourself in a fairytale?

You can't.

The darkness is coming, An Lei. It's coming for you.

Suddenly, he heard Little Cao Cao let out a shriek of fear. Startled, he looked up. His heart nearly stopped. Standing in the doorway was a tall, humanoid figure. He could tell it was not a man—even in the candlelight, it was completely shrouded in darkness, as though it were made out of shadows itself. Its form was constantly shifting in place, like it was not solid. Cao Cao had never seen the likes of it before, yet he knew exactly what it was.

"Don't you go near her," he snarled as he rose. "Don't you hurt her, you hear me?" The figure didn't answer.

His fingertips began to burn. Cao Cao looked down and let out a startled cry. The letter in his hands had suddenly caught fire. He dropped it, and the burning paper slowly drifted to the ground. His eyes quickly shot up to the doorway again, but it was gone.

* * *

_You said you loved me_

_More than anyone else could ever know_

_But now you're leaving_

_Can't we just try to work this out?_

_And I've never been one to beg_

_Please don't go_

_Just stay_

_I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away_

_Miss your voice, and your touch_

_And if I told you I loved you_

_Could that be enough?_

"You Told Me You Loved Me" by Cinematic Sunrise

* * *

_**Addendum: Balls of steel on this guy. If I saw shadow people standing in my doorway, I'd shit bricks.**_


	28. Chapter 28 - The Death of a Soldier

She didn't know how long it had been. A day? Two days? A week? She had lost track of time. All An Lei could do was hope that she had covered enough distance. The terrain had vastly changed. The trees were all dry and leafless, and the ground was covered in dirt and rocks.

It was then that An Lei realized that her horse was panting, and its body was trembling. She had taken short breaks, but in her desperation, she had traveled as much as possible.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled to it. She looked around. There was not a drop of water in sight. "Here," she offered, pulling a nearly empty canteen from her belt. The horse craned its neck around and extended its muzzle towards the outstretched canteen. Suddenly, its head snapped forward and its ears were pinned down.

The horse gave out a piercing cry and suddenly reared. An Lei was taken by surprise, but she manage to reach out with her free hand and grab the saddle horn. The horse fell forward and thrashed about. Then, it bucked violently. An Lei was tossed from the saddle and hit the ground.

She looked up just as the horse gave another shrill whinny and galloped away. "No, stop!" she cried after it. Suddenly, she scrambled to her feet, frantically examining the ground. Was it a snake that had startled the horse?

There was whispering. An Lei whirled around. Then she saw it. Winding through the air like a water snake was a thin stream of dark mist. The whispering sound it produced was intangible. It was slowly drifting towards her.

Terrified, An Lei began running towards the opposite direction. From behind her, she heard the whispering turn into a loud hiss. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the mist shoot out in front of her from both sides. The two streams then collided and exploded into a larger cloud. An Lei stopped dead in her tracks. A foot emerged from the cloud. She stepped back. A figure slowly stepped out.

It was a man, or what appeared to be a man. He was tall and broad, and was dressed in dark robes. On his belt was a large, broad blade. Its serrated edge flashed under the harsh sunlight.

Over his face, he wore a pale white mask, a demon face with a ferocious scowl. An Lei continued to stumble back as the man advanced.

"S-stay away from me!" An Lei demanded in a trembling voice. The stranger suddenly stopped. An Lei was surprised.

But then he began to laugh. It was a fiendish sound.

"Afraid?" he said. His voice was warped, unnatural sounding. An Lei found herself unable to answer.

"A pity," the demon continued. "He's protected you all these years. He can't help you now."

An Lei's stomach dropped. "Hui Zhan?" she whispered fearfully. "Where… What have you done with him?"

"He is dead," the demon answered. He suddenly drew his sword. The serrated edge dragged against the sheath's metal edge. It sounded like the clacking of bones. Death's rattle. "As will you be."

An Lei continued to back away. Her eyes were wide. "Zhan? No…" she murmured. Suddenly, her foot caught on a rock. She fell back. The demon raised his blade and slammed it down. An Lei quickly rolled to the side. The demon's weapon stabbed through the ground. An Lei rose and pulled out her daggers. The demon pulled the blade from the ground, exploding dirt all around. As he swung it at her again, she parried it back with a strike of her own. Without hesitation, An Lei back flipped away from her attacker to put some distance between them. She held her daggers out in front of her in a defensive position.

"You killed Hui Zhan?" she screeched furiously. The demon lowered his blade.

"The fool approached _me_. Demand that I lift the curse. Gave me empty threats. And when I ignored his useless words, he decided to take matters into his own hands. A simple mortal cannot best a demon." He laughed. "What an utter disgrace for a human. Perhaps I did this world a favor by extinguishing him."

An Lei's hands tightened around her daggers. Her teeth clenched. She lunged forward, blades flashing.

"_You monster!_" she screamed. "_I will kill you! I'll send you hurtling into the depths!_" She lashed at him fiercely, attack after attack. But her blades never got near him.

Suddenly, he reached out and caught her wrist. With inhuman strength, he pulled her off of her feet and slammed her into the ground. She struggled to breathe. The demon raised his blade above her. In a heartbeat, An Lei managed to roll onto her side. She felt the flat side of the blade brush against her back as he plunged it into the ground where she had been a moment ago.

An Lei struggled to her feet. Her body felt numb and responded slowly. Her angry barrage of attacks had exhausted her. She felt sick with worry. That had been the demon's intention. She saw the blade fly at her again and raised a weak arm to parry.

The dagger was sent flying out of her hand. The demon lowered his blade and stabbed his blade at her. She dodged, but was too slow. An Lei could feel the edge of the blade slice into her waist. The demon suddenly pulled it back, and the serrated teeth tore her side. She cried out in pain, holding the bleeding wound with her empty hand.

Then the demon stopped. He lowered both arms to his side, as though he was shocked. Years of experience allowed An Lei to throw aside the pain and realize that this was her window of opportunity. She was unsure of why the demon had frozen, but she was not going to let this chance for retribution to pass!

Her remaining dagger sped through the air and plunged into his chest, right into his heart. The demon shuddered violently. He let out a choked sound and sank to the ground. An Lei backed away quickly. She dropped her blade and placed her other hand on her side. The wound was not deep, but it was wide. The blood was trickling through her fingers.

She turned and began limping away. She had to get back to civilization, or she would surely bleed to death out here.

"Wait! Come back!" he suddenly cried out. An Lei stopped and looked over her shoulder. The demon had feebly risen to his knees. From his head and shoulders, the dark mist rose off of him like steam. To her surprise, he began ripping strips off of his robe.

"Don't try to do anything. You're done," she spat at him. Then, much to her shock, he rose to his feet. But it was clear that life was leaving him. His legs could barely support him as he staggered towards her.

"You're hurt," he said. It was then that An Lei realized that his voice was different. It was no longer warped. That voice…

She reached up. Took the edges of the mask. Pulled it away. And dropped it.

"No… NO!" She began sobbing. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

It was Hui Zhan. She took his face in his hands. "Please don't… I didn't mean to…!"

"I know you didn't. Hush, child. Don't cry." He gently held her arm and began to lead her to bare tree that was nearby. But as he stepped, he suddenly collapsed. An Lei caught him and pulled him back up. She helped him to the tree, and they sat against it. Hui Zhan took the strips of cloth and began bandaging An Lei's side.

"Stop," Lei said, still crying. "You need them. Stop it!"

"They can't help me," Hui Zhan replied weakly. "Please stop moving." An Lei noticed that his hands had grown deathly white. She reached forward and covered his wound with her hand. The cloth around it was soaked. "I did this," she whimpered. "Oh, gods, I did this."

"One of us was going to fall in this battle," Hui Zhan replied. His voice was growing quieter and quieter as he spoke. "It is better this way. I'm glad it was me." He tried tying a knot, but his hands were too weak. "Child, would you tie it for me? I… I…" His arms dropped to the ground. "I'm feeling a little tired."

An Lei quickly tied the knot. She looked back at him. His eyes were drooped, but he smiled faintly. He reached up and brushed her wet face. "Don't cry, beloved. Be a strong girl."

"Zhan… what happened?" An Lei murmured.

"I tried to kill him, child. But I didn't even have a chance. He didn't kill me, though. He… sent me after you. But my voice, my body, he controlled. I tried to fight it. I didn't want to hurt you."

That was why he froze. Hui Zhan had struggled against himself. And then she had…

Lei's shoulders shook. She covered her mouth to hide her sobs. She sat back down and huddled against him like a frightened child. He put his arm over her. His breaths were growing too short.

"Zhan… Daddy… please don't go," she begged. He faintly squeezed her shoulder.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met, child. I am so, so proud of you," he whispered, his voice growing thin. "Keep those bandages tight. Don't let it become infected."

"I will," Lei cried, still curled up next to him. "I will. Just stay with me."

He didn't answer.

Lei slowly looked up. His lifeless eyes stared forward. His arm was still around her. An Lei rose and knelt down in front of him. She closed his eyes softly with her fingertips. She kissed his forehead. His skin was cold.

Within her, she felt something break. An Lei pulled his body to her and hugged him tightly. And to the sky, she screamed a cold, anguished scream.

Then something changed in her shriek. Something howled. Something had awoken.

* * *

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay_

_It's okay_

_It's okay_

"Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	29. Chapter 29 - Only a Demon

The day after An Lei left, no one said a word about it. Yet people knew. All around the city, collective ears listened for the sound of firecrackers. When none sounded, they knew.

And like that, gossip flared up. Rumor after rumor was spread, until folks weren't quite sure what to believe.

"Did she die of illness overnight?"

"Maybe one of them got cold feet. Or both of them did."

"No, someone probably kidnapped her!"

"Maybe she got caught with another man."

"Maybe he got caught with another woman."

"Poor boy. I always thought this whole wedding was a little rushed. How did they meet, anyway?"

* * *

"You know, I never really liked her like you two did," Xiahou Yuan said as he and Xiahou Dun trotted on horses side-by-side. "But now that's she's gone, I can't help but feel a little sad."

"Well, if you weren't so scared of her title, you'd see that she was actually a pretty decent person," Xiahou Dun replied.

"I guess you're right. It's a shame, though. I could have taught her how to use a bow. Cao Cao tells me that she's garbage with one."

"Yes, I remember that," Xiahou Dun recalled. "I was there when he tried to teach her. She almost shot him, and he was standing behind her. I don't know how one pulls off such a stunt." He pulled a leaf off of his sleeve. "I have to say, she sure knows how to aim with one of those little poisoned daggers. Cao Cao shot an arrow and she cut it in half in midair. Well, actually… it's not _that_ impressive."

"Speaking of aim," Xiahou Yuan said, "what are we even doing out here? Just wandering around, hoping that An Lei will show up? We've been camping out and traveling for two days already! If she made it this far, then that's a pretty good sign that she doesn't want to come back."

"It's not like that." Suddenly, Xiahou Dun's horse stopped. He looked around, but there was nothing around them. Nothing but rocks and dirt. He urged the horse forward. "You remember what Cao Cao said? Apparently, An Lei is in danger."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard," Xiahou Yuan sighed. "Something was chasing her, he said. What he didn't care to explain, is _what_?"

Suddenly, both horses halted in their tracks. The beasts gave nervous whinnies and turned their heads to stare at something. The men looked towards the same direction, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong with these things?" Xiahou Yuan mumbled. "They're freaking out over nothing." Then, he squinted into the distance.

"They probably heard something we didn't. A hawk, or something. Either way, we should keep moving."

"Do you see that?"

"What?"

Xiahou Yuan pointed to the direction where the horses were looking. "Under that tree. You see that? It looks like someone's sitting over there."

"A tramp?" Xiahou Dun wondered, though he seriously doubted his own suggestion.

"What would a tramp be doing out here in the middle of a desert? Anyway, we can ask if he's seen An Lei. It's as good a lead as any." Xiahou Yuan turned his horse and spurred it forward before Xiahou Dun could reply.

They galloped towards the figure under the bare tree. Xiahou Dun started noticing peculiar things. The person was sitting as though they were asleep, his hands resting on the ground and his head leaning back. As they came closer, Xiahou Dun felt his stomach drop. It was not a tramp. It was a body. And what was more…

Xiahou Dun pulled fiercely on the reins. The horse came to a shuddering stop. He quickly dropped from the saddle and walked to the body.

"Oh gods… no…" Xiahou Dun murmured quietly. He quickly dropped onto his knees and bowed. "I was hoping we'd meet again some day, but not like this." No wonder he had not recognized Hui Zhan at first. His clothes were different, and his thin blade was gone.

"Wait, that's…" Xiahou Yuan said as he dismounted. He knelt by his cousin.

"Her father," Xiahou Dun answered gravely. "He hasn't been here for long. This does not bode well." He bowed again. "Farewell. Be at peace."

Suddenly, there was a clank. Both men quickly looked over. One of the horses had stepped on something. Xiahou Yuan rose and went over to inspect it. "Well isn't this just curious?" he said as he pulled a bloodstained, tear-shaped dagger from underneath the dirt. "Isn't this hers? And this blood… You don't think…"

"No," Xiahou Dun answered firmly. Then, something glittering caught his eye. It was a short distance away from the tree. He reluctantly stood on his feet and walked to it. Tangled on the ground was a black string, with a single jade bead.

"She was definitely here," he said. He looked over his shoulder at Xiahou Yuan. "We have to go back." He stooped over and picked up the necklace. "He'll need to see this."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," a sullen voice answered. Guo Jia entered. "Pardon me for disturbing you," he said.

"Any news?" Cao Cao asked.

"About An Lei? I'm afraid not."

Cao Cao sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why is this happening, Guo Jia?"

"I think I may have an explanation."

"Then pray tell."

"It is not something I can explain," he said. "I must show you."

"Show me what?"

"Not here," Guo Jia insisted. "There's a hill very close to here. You'll be able to see it from there." Cao Cao looked up and stood. "Very well."

By the time they reached the hill, the sun was beginning to rise. Seeing it made Cao Cao realized that he had gone through yet another sleepless night. Up on the hill, they could see far out into the land.

"Well, what is it?" Cao Cao asked. "I hope you didn't bring me out here to try and comfort me. You know your 'scenic therapy' doesn't work on me."

"I wouldn't exactly call this scenic," Guo Jia answered. "In fact, ominous is more like it. See there." He pointed off into the horizon, towards a clustered forest. "Looks as though a titan plowed right through it." He was right. Among the trees, there was a thick trail of empty space. Cao Cao could faintly make out broken trunks and completely uprooted trees.

Suddenly, something moved in the distance, beyond the forest. Both pairs of eyes shot to it, but it was so unexpected and quick that they did not catch it. In a few seconds, it flared up again, and Cao Cao saw it clearly. There was no mistaking. It was a dark mist, shooting up from the horizon like an explosion.

Something bothered him about that direction. It seemed so familiar. Cao Cao looked down at the path that led from here to there. A thick forest, a river… The village! The Black Blade's castle!

"It's her!" he suddenly shouted. Guo Jia flinched. "Excuse me?"

But he was already racing down the hill. Guo Jia had to sprint to catch up. "She's over there! That mist, Guo Jia! She's in trouble!"

"Wait," Guo Jia said. "You're not really thinking about going _towards_ it, are you?"

"Of course! Now, I need a horse!"

* * *

"This is crazy! This is absolutely insane!" Guo Jia shouted over the thundering of hooves. "We're diving headfirst into certain death! But I love it! I've never felt more alive!"

Cao Cao risked a peek over his shoulder as they rode in frenzy through the broken forest. "You're beginning to scare me."

Guo Jia laughed wholeheartedly. That look quickly disappeared from his face. "Watch out!" Cao Cao whipped his head forward just in time to see a stumbling figure in front of him. He yanked sharply at the reins, causing his horse to jerk its head back and skid into a halt. The figure fell backwards onto the ground, shielding something.

"Wait!" Cao Cao said. "I know you!" He quickly dismounted and hurried to the man who had fallen. "You're that cook from the village! What are you doing here?" He helped the man to his feet.

The cook was holding onto a crying little girl, his daughter. His eyes were wide and his whole body was trembling. "It came to the village! It's a monster! A monster!" he gasped. "Everyone's dead! Oh gods, those poor souls!" He held his daughter close. Cao Cao and Guo Jia exchanged worried looks.

Cao Cao clicked his tongue. His horse approached him. Taking the reins, he placed them in the hands of the cook. "Take this. Guo Jia, lead them to safety."

"And you?" Guo Jia demanded. "You plan on going headfirst to that demon on your own?"

"An Lei is there!" he snapped. "And there is no way in hell I'm letting a demon get between us." He turned and began to run. He made far less progress than before, but that didn't matter. The ripped up roots and fallen trees attempted to block him, but he raced right through them. All the while he could hear the demon in the distance, its power rumbling through the skies like thunder.

Suddenly two horses leapt over a nearby downed tree. Cao Cao stopped and shielded himself with his arms as the horses crashed by him.

"There you are! See, didn't I tell you, Cousin?" a voice said. Cao Cao looked up. "Dun?"

"Who else?" Xiahou Dun replied. Beside him was Xiahou Yuan.

"How did you two find me?"

"We returned to the castle a couple of hours ago," Xiahou Yuan explained. "We found some compelling traces of An Lei, and we… retrieved Hui Zhan's body."

"Body?!"

"Unfortunately," Xiahou Dun said. He fished something out of his pocket, and threw it to Cao Cao. He caught it. Looking down, he saw the jade necklace in his hands. "An Lei's just ahead."

"How do you know?" Cao Cao asked.

"We have a tracker," Xiahou Dun answered smugly. There was a sound of scrabbling and grunting. Cao Cao looked over to the tree that the two horses had jumped over, and saw Little Cao Cao struggling to climb over it. "Pigs have an incredible sense of smell. We showed it the necklace and it shot off like a hound."

"So An Lei really is there?" Cao Cao hurried over to the struggling piglet and snatched it up. "Then we've no time to lose! Let's go!"

* * *

Based on the cook's horrifying words, Cao Cao had already expected to see the village in a nightmarish state. He had no idea.

The village had quite literally been torn apart. There were no standing buildings left. The ground had been so violently upheaved that even the deep layer of orange clay could be seen.

But worst were the bodies. Everywhere. Some still whole, some… not quite so. And among the dead, not all of them were adults.

"Gods have mercy," Cao Cao whispered. He stepped forward, regarding the destruction with terror. As his eyes swept over the land, he suddenly spotted a lone figure. Among the wreckage, it was the only thing that was still standing. It stood with its back to them.

"The demon!" he gasped. In a flash, Xiahou Dun stepped forward, sword in hand. Xiahou Yuan drew back the string on his bow.

The figure seemed to notice them. Slowly it turned. The shadow that wrapped around it thinned away, revealing it.

The sleeves hung in tattered shreds around the arms, so Cao Cao could clearly see the black veins running through them. And as the figure turned to face them, he found himself looking into the face that he so deeply loved.

But her eyes were pitch-black. In them, there was no An Lei. There was only a demon.

* * *

_Can you hear when we call?_

_There where we fall?_

_Standing our backs against the wall_

_Top of our lungs, hallelujah_

_Where pain and love bleed into one_

_Baby, when all you see is darkness_

_It's coming down now_

_We all need forgiveness_

_Coming round now_

"Down" by Mat Kearney


	30. Chapter 30 - Monster, Murderer, Demon

No, it couldn't be. All this destruction, this massacre. It had been done by her? An Lei, the girl who loved pig racing, who danced on tabletops, who threw aside the Black Blade just for him? He stared at the girl whom he had held for one perfect night. But now she was a monster.

Cao Cao realized that he had put himself right in harm's way. Here in front of him was a demon that had slaughtered hundreds of innocents. There was nothing protecting him from that same fate. But most of all, he feared for the lives of his cousins, here only because of him.

"Get back," Cao Cao murmured. "Don't approach her."

"And what do you suppose we do? Leave her alone? Look at her! She'll go on murdering people!" Xiahou Dun hissed back.

"She'll murder _you_ if you try anything!" Cao Cao snapped.

"Hey, are you guys noticing that she's kind of been watching us this whole time? It's giving me heebie-jeebies," Xiahou Yuan interjected quietly. He was right. An Lei had not moved since turning around.

"Maybe she doesn't see us," Xiahou Yuan whispered.

"You idiot, she's looking right at us!"

"Still, we should back away before—."

Suddenly, there was a joyful squealing. Little Cao Cao, who had finally caught up with them, suddenly shot out from behind and raced merrily towards An Lei. Cao Cao held out a hand towards it. "No!" he shouted.

A burst of dark mist exploded around An Lei as though she had suddenly caught on fire. Her arm shot up. A hissing stream of mist erupted from the ground beneath the piglet, throwing it into the air. Little Cao Cao flew through the air, squealing wildly. Xiahou Yuan quickly hooked his bow over his shoulder and lunged backwards, catching the piglet in his outstretched hands. Just as he hit the ground, An Lei took a step towards them. She pushed a hand forward, and a column of mist the size of a tree trunk shot straight at Cao Cao.

"Cousin, watch—," Xiahou Dun shouted as he knocked Cao Cao aside. The darkness hit him straight in the midsection, hurling him backwards. He let out a cry as he hit the ground.

Cao Cao turned back to An Lei to see her still walking slowly towards him. Her arm pulled back again. Dark mist gathered around her again, preparing for another strike. Just as she punched it forward, he cried out, "Lei, it's me!"

The mist flew at him but stopped short right before him. Quickly, it dissolved away. He could see An Lei now. She had stopped, a devastated look on her face. Then, she took a step back.

"You…? S-stay… away…" she stammered slowly. Her voice was warped. Suddenly, her hands flew up to her head and covered her ears, screaming, "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Lei?" Cao Cao said.

An Lei suddenly looked up at him. Her face made his blood run cold. It was truly demonic. With a beast-like snarl, she lunged at him and seized him by the neck. Cao Cao gasped for breath as he pulled at her hand. Her grip felt like stone. And what was more, her touch _burned._

"Lei, please," he choked. "Please, I know you're still in there. Come back to me, Lei." She merely bared her fangs. Her grip tightened. The edges of his vision began growing pure white. He could hear his muffled heartbeat in his ears.

Something whistled by his head. He felt its wind brush past the side of his face. The constricting grip around his neck was released. Cao Cao hunched over, gasping and coughing. He looked up and saw An Lei whip back, an arrow in her throat. Cao Cao looked over his shoulder. He spotted Xiahou Yuan with a remorseful look, an empty bow in his hands. He looked back at Lei, feeling his heart stop with horror.

An Lei stood there for a moment. Then, with a slow hand, she reached up to the arrow. Her fingers wrapped around the wooden shaft. She yanked, and the arrow tore away from her throat. The wound widened, and blood poured down her front. Cao Cao backed away, holding his breath. Suddenly, a red mist appeared and danced quickly around her neck. Then it disappeared, and the wound was gone. He didn't know whether to feel horrified or relieved. "Lei…?" he murmured again. She looked at him. The blackness in her eyes faded a little, until he could almost see her again.

"_Stay away!_" she shrieked.

In a flash, there was a loud boom. He was knocked off of his feet and landed harshly on the rubble. He coughed, struggling for breath. Weakly sitting up, he saw that An Lei had disappeared inside of a large, swirling cloud of mist. He could barely make out her form within the dark storm.

He didn't know how or why, but at that moment, he knew that he had to get to her. The dark vortex before him whistled angrily, but it did not sway him.

He rose to his feet and took a step towards the mist.

"What are you doing?" he heard Xiahou Yuan shout. "Get away from there!"

"She'll kill you!" Xiahou Dun cried weakly.

Cao Cao ignored both of them. He continued until he was right in front of the swirling mist. He could make out a multitude of voices from within. With a deep breath, he marched in.

It was like he had instantly stepped into a hurricane. The darkness bit and lashed at him like a fierce wind. It whipped his clothes and hair violently about, and tried to knock him over. But he stayed steady as he raised an arm to shield his face.

Then he could make out the voices. All of them were An Lei's, and they seemed to be all around him at once.

"First your sister, and now Hui Zhan! Everything you touch, you destroy!"

"_You_ killed them! _You_ did, murderer!"

"You gutless, wretched murderer! You sniveling whore!"

"He won't marry you! He wouldn't love a monster!"

"Monster! Murderer! _Demon!_"

Faintly, he could hear sobbing under all the angry voices. He turned to the source of the noise. And then he found her.

She was kneeled, her body doubled over as though she were in constant pain. Her hands were pressed tightly over her ears. He tried to approach her, but the closer he got, the stronger the wind became. And all around, voices laughed and jeered. "Monster! Murderer! Demon!"

"Lei!" Cao Cao called out. But the howling drowned his voice out.

"Monster! Murder! Demon!"

Suddenly, he lowered his arm, ignoring the force of the storm. "Shut up!" he shouted at the wind. "You don't know her! Leave her alone!" He looked back down at the crouched figure. "Lei! Listen to me!" With a push of strength, he shoved his way towards her and knelt down in front of her. "Lei, I'm here! I'm here for you!"

"I know what you are," she murmured quietly as she slowly looked up at him with her black eyes. "Another illusion comes to torment me. Go on, then. Tell me how you hate me. Tell me how you wish you never met me. I've already heard it all."

"I would never say that!" Cao Cao insisted. "And I am no illusion!"

"Just leave me alone."

"There was a time when you disappeared, and I chased after you. Don't you remember? And you didn't think I was real then, either. Well, here I am, Lei! I've chased after you again, and I'll pass your test again!"

He flung his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Everywhere they touched, his skin burned fiercely, but he refused to let go. The baying voices suddenly quieted down.

An Lei's hands left her ears and rested on him. "You… you're really here?" she whispered. Cao Cao nodded gently. "And you don't hate me?"

In response, he swiftly leaned down and kissed her. As they embraced, he felt the wind die down, and felt the sun's warmth. But above all, he felt _her_ again. Her touch no longer burned.

As they parted, he looked down at her. An Lei stared back with clear eyes, with her own wonderful, normal gaze. Then she smiled sadly, and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," she said in a hushed tone. "I thought I'd lost everything." Cao Cao placed a hand on the back of her head and leaned it against his shoulder.

"I'm right here, don't you worry," he reassured gently.

"But it was me," she whispered tearfully. "I killed Hui Zhan."

"It wasn't you," Cao Cao said. "It was the curse. Don't you for a second believe that you had anything to do with it."

"It wasn't the curse," An Lei responded. "I did it on my own accord. But I didn't mean it. I thought he was—."

"Shh. Don't think about it. I've got you. You're safe now. Lei, I love you."

An Lei could not contain her smile. She opened her mouth, prepared to say those words back—.

"How… _touching_."

An Lei froze. That voice had come from behind her. It was the most devilish voice she had ever heard, deep, snarling, and absolutely inhuman. It resounded around her as though its words echoed from the Heavens itself.

She pulled away and looked in terror. There, sitting on the remains of a wall with his feet propped up on a fallen pillar, was the demon. He extended his arms, as though welcoming them. "Well, what do we have _here_?"

* * *

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eeyes_

_And all that surrounds you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along_

"This I Promise You" by Richard Marx

* * *

_**Addendum: "Dark mist gathered around her again, preparing for another strike. Just as she punched it forward, he cried out, "Lei, it's-a me, Mario!""**_

_**I'm so sorry. I just had to do that.**_


	31. Chapter 31 - The Dark Commander

No one said a word. Everyone stood, paralyzed, in the presence of this hellish being. Amused, the demon stood.

He was very tall, and his rippling muscles could be seen under his black clothes as he moved. A large, golden sword with silver edges was strapped to his side. There was a clacking as he rose, which came from the string of skulls roped to his belt. But worst of all was his gaze. His eyes were completely black, yet they held a piercing stare.

He chuckled at their fear. "Looks like my little Lei has come home at last," he mused in his sinister voice. "And it seems like you got my letter. Good."

"Your letter?" Cao Cao said. "You sent that assassin?"

"He was more of a… let's say, special messenger. After all, it was a surefire way to get your attention." He took a step towards the two. Suddenly, his eyes flashed towards Xiahou Yuan, who had drawn his bow.

"I wouldn't do that," the demon warned. Xiahou Yuan didn't move. "Do you honestly believe that little pinprick is going to hurt me? But it looks like you need a little coercion. Here." He lazily flicked an arm towards Cao Cao. Dark mist pranced up and seized him by the arms, pulling him back. "Lower your weapon, or I'll rip his spine out from his back."

An Lei flew up. "How dare you!" she snapped. She raised an arm towards him, but found that no mist appeared. The demon cackled.

"Ah, you're still so very confused, aren't you? And even if you _were_ to fight against me, did you really dream that you could defeat me that way? You may have the Darkness too, but _I_ am An Siling!" With a flick, he threw Cao Cao towards Xiahou Yuan and Dun. "The Dark Commander has finally awoken again. And it's you I'm after." His fist closed over empty air. An arm of Darkness erupted and grabbed An Lei by the ankle. With a yank, she fell onto the ground and was dragged towards him. An Lei clawed desperately at the ground, but it was no use.

Finally, An Siling reached down and grabbed Lei by the chin and roughly pulled her face up to him. "Still a human?" he spat before throwing her down again. "Pitiful." He pulled something out and threw it on the ground beside her.

It was Hui Zhan's sword. An Lei reached for it, resting her fingertips on the smooth red surface and the gold etchings. "Zhan…" she whispered tearfully. Her hands suddenly balled into fists and she glared up at him. "You killed him!"

"I? If I recall correctly, it was your blade, guided by your hand, that stopped his heart." An Siling grinned cruelly. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't know what the outcome of that little battle would be."

"You… you knew I would kill him?" An Lei said.

"Of course!" the demon snickered. "Do you really think a simple mortal like him would be able to defeat my own flesh and blood?" There was a deep pause. An Siling regarded An Lei's shocked face with amusement. "Oh. Did not expect that, did we? You're not cursed, An Lei. You were _born_ with the Darkness." He crouched down in front of her. An Lei leaned away, scowling. "No…" she said.

"Why not? You knew that Hui Zhan was not your true father. He was an imposter." He reached out and gently brushed An Lei's cheek. "Well, here I am. Your father's returned, little one."

An Lei retracted from his touch. "No, never!" she shrieked at him. "Zhan was the only father I had! Get away from me!" She quickly rose to her feet and tried to run back to Cao Cao. An Siling casually raised an arm. An Lei was halted in her tracks when a rope of mist caught her by the throat and pulled her back.

"Lei!" Cao Cao cried out. "Leave her alone!" He started towards her. Suddenly, An Siling swept a hand up. Cao Cao suddenly hit what appeared to be a dark, murky glass wall. He pounded his fists against it, but it stood fast.

"Ah, this resistant human mind. Such a nuisance," the demon sighed as An Lei returned to him, choking under the mist's grip. He began circling her like a hawk. "Sometimes I regret that your mother was mortal. But on the other hand, it gives me so much more control. If you were pure demon, you'd be immortal like me. This way, I can do away with you whenever I want." The mist around her neck disappeared, and An Lei fell to the ground.

"My… my mother?" she gasped.

"Ah, yes. I figured you would like to know. Don't worry, little one. Your mother was no one of importance, just a vessel to carry my children. But mortals are not meant to carry demon offspring. She didn't know that. I did." He stopped walking. "Indeed, delivering your sister was the last thing she ever did. Speaking of Jing…" He sighed. "What a runt. I don't think she would have even been able to handle her demon half. Oh well. But _you_."

Suddenly, he reached down and pulled her up by her hair. An Lei let out a cry of pain. "You are the finest specimen I have ever seen. Once I take your Darkness, I'll be able to last a good long while."

"What?"

"Why do you think I go through this endeavor?" An Siling demanded. "The Darkness does not stay with me forever. It needs to be rejuvenated. And what better way than to sprout little darklings? And then when the time is right for harvest, I take what I sow!" He seized the rope of skulls from his belt and held it up in front of An Lei's face. "Behold, little one. Your late half-siblings, who in the past have all served their purpose! And soon, you'll join them!" He reveled in the look of terror on An Lei's face as she stared at the skulls.

Then, the look disappeared. Suddenly, An Lei reached down and grabbed one of her poisoned daggers. She stabbed it into his arm, and then took another and plunged that one into his chest. An Siling merely stood there and laughed.

"How amusing," he said. He reached with his free arm and plucked the daggers out. "Chain viper venom, is it? Worthless." But An Lei did not give up. She raised and arm and swung the side of her fist into his midsection. It felt like hitting a brick wall. Then, she picked up a leg and whirled, kicking at his head. Barely moving, An Siling caught her ankle with his hand. He twisted it until it cracked, and threw An Lei onto the ground. She let out a gasp of pain. A red mist materialized and rushed to the ankle, healing it

The demon watched, amused. "Are you done?" he asked. He knelt down next to the pain stricken An Lei. "Unfortunately, I cannot kill you and harvest the Darkness just yet. I have to break that annoying human mind of yours, so the demon mind can come through. Oh, I cracked it when I made you kill Hui Zhan. But it looks like a mortal has interfered before I could reach you in your delicate state." His dark eyes rose up to Cao Cao, who was still trying to find a way to break through the wall.

With a snap of his fingers, the wall disappeared. An Siling smirked as he rose, taking An Lei by the arm and pulling her up to her feet. He dragged her with him as he approached Cao Cao. As they passed Hui Zhan's blade, he used mist to lift it to his free hand.

"Why do mortals always have to be such pests? It's a good thing I didn't get rid of this one just yet. He may be of use just yet," the demon said to Lei as he pulled her along. "He managed to reach past and pull your human mind back. I can tell you two are very close. Ah, little one. You must really love him." He placed the blade into her hands and shoved her towards Cao Cao. "Now kill him."

* * *

Cao Cao could not believe what he had just heard. He looked at Lei, and to his horror, her eyes had returned to black. An Siling stood a small distance behind her, his arms crossed as he watched. Lei took the blade in both hands and slowly pulled the sword from its sheath.

There was a dull thud as the sheath was dropped onto the ground between them. She stepped over it as she walked towards him, sword in hand.

His hands tightened into fists. His heartbeat raced as she took the sword in both hands and raised it.

"I will not run," he whispered quietly. An Lei paused. "Lei, I told you that I would always be there. You are the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I will not run. Do what you have to do."

She stood there, frozen. Then she blinked, and Cao Cao spotted a tear rolling out of the corner of her eye. She blinked again. Her eyes returned to normal. But then they flickered to black. An Lei was fighting.

Suddenly, she whirled around and threw the sword. It flipped through the air and stabbed deeply through the Dark Commander's chest. He stumbled back, surprised. But he quickly recovered. His face became furious as he tore the sword out and threw it aside.

"Such insolence!" he hissed. "Very well. If I cannot get you to break your mind, then I shall do it myself!" Using the Darkness, he grabbed her by the waist and wrenched her back. As she was pulled away, Cao Cao reached for her, and she for him. For a split second, he gazed at her face and saw a look of pure terror.

* * *

_Take me now_

_The world's such a crazy place_

_When the walls come down_

_You'll know that I'm here to stay_

_There's nothing I would change_

_Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

_We're better than all right_

"Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse

* * *

_**Addendum: I feel like this chapter needs some clarification. I've put a lot of thought into the fantasy lore of this story, but unfortunately writing these chapters at 3 in the morning while I'm exhausted and completely loopy does not help. So here's some clarification if you're confused:**_

_**An Siling (which, btw, literally means 'Dark Commander,' or 'Commander Dark' depending on which order you want to read it) just pulled a "Darth Vader" on An Lei (they have the same surname, too). Also, I know that demons, especially in the Warriors Orochi series, are pretty much mortal and kill-able. An Siling is what I like to call a "high-tier" or "high-level" demon, meaning that he is pretty much immortal (both ageless and unkill-able... mostly). He won't die if he loses Darkness, he will just be like a bird without wings. He chooses human mates to have his children so that his children will be mortal so that he can kill them easily, and so that he has control over them.**_

_**If you're still confused about something, then PM me or something and I'll try to clarify it. Also, don't be like me and go to sleep at crazy hours. Even if you're in college, get some goddamn sleep. Seriously.**_


	32. Chapter 32 - A Visit To Beyond

He pulled her back until she was face-to-face with him. Then, he seized her neck, drawing her closer until she was forced to stare into his bottomless eyes.

"If I cannot destroy you with psychological pain, then I will do so with physical pain!" An Siling growled. Suddenly, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The demon pulled An Lei towards it, so that the arrow struck her in the back instead. He felt her tense up and let out a strangled cry. He reached back and twisted the arrow, before ripping it out. An Lei gritted her teeth, tears streaming down her face. He threw her aside just as the red mist appeared.

Stepping forward, he boomed, "I told you mortals to not interfere. Know that the only reason you still live is because I do not wish to waste Darkness on you pathetic beings." He turned back to An Lei, who had painstakingly sat up. "But you, my precious little daughter. _You_ are well worth the investment."

He picked her up with the mist. With a fling of an arm, he threw her into a stone wall. She crashed right through and tumbled limply on the ground. Once again, the red mist slowly descended upon her, enshrouding her entire body.

Even as the demon walked over to her and crouched by her, she could not move. "Do you know what just happened?" he asked quietly to her. "In that instant, every bone in your body broke, every organ ruptured. Then why, do you wonder, are you still alive?" He rose, but continued to watch as she weakly struggled to move. "That is the power of the Darkness, little one. Even in certain death, it works to mend your wounds and restore your essence. But it won't save you from the pain."

He held a hand over An Lei's leg. Darkness crept around. Suddenly, his clenched his hand into a fist.

The loud crack of bone punctuated the air, followed by a piercing scream. An Siling watched pleasantly as the red mist hurried to the crooked leg. He noticed that her eyes were still normal. That did not deter him, however. He could feel the presence of the Darkness already seeping into her mind. That wretched human half would not last much longer.

Before the red mist even had time to fade, he had picked her up. Again, he threw her, this time into a large tree. Its branches shuddered heavily as An Lei collided against the thick trunk, and then fell onto the ground.

There was nothing in her body but pain, and nothing in her mind but agony. As she lay there, An Lei thought to herself, '_This is it._' Her eyes closed. She felt brief respite as her body began to fail again. '_He has won._'

This time, the healing mist did not work fast enough. She felt her mind slip into blissful oblivion. And yet… she was not quite gone.

An Lei opened her eyes. She was standing upright. Her surroundings were not clear to her. It blurred and shifted, as though she were in a sea of waving sheets. They were close to her, and yet far away. The pain had all but vanished, save for a dull remnant.

"Lei!" a murky voice called out. It had been nearly four years since she had heard that voice. An Lei whirled around, ecstatic.

But she could not see her Little Bird. Her form, just like the surroundings, was fuzzy and ambiguous. An Lei's heart leapt for joy as she rushed towards her little sister. "Little Bird!" she cried. But then, An Jing stepped back. Lei paused.

"Lei, you and I are still separate. I have faded. You have not. You'll spend a second in between, which right now feels like an eternity," Jing said. "In a moment, you will return."

"But I don't want to return! If dying means I can be with you again, then so be it!"

"Lei, how could you be so selfish?" Jing asked sadly.

"… What?"

"Aren't you going to get married?" the young girl said.

An Lei thought for a second. "Well… Yes, I remember that now."

"I'm so happy for you," Jing said, her voice becoming bubbly. "What is he like? Does he care about you?"

"Well, he's no prince. But to me, he might as well be one," An Lei answered warmly.

"Is he cute?"

"We—wait, what?"

"That's a very important question, Lei!" An Jing laughed. She quieted down. "Lei… It's time for you to go back. But you can beat the bad guy. I just know it."

"Of course I can. Your support is all I need," Lei replied. She closed her eyes.

* * *

It wasn't until now that he realized how hard he was shaking. "I hate feeling like this," Cao Cao uttered angrily. "Feeling like I can't do anything! He's killing her! And all I can do is stand here, because he has us all under his thumb!"

"What can we do, then?" Xiahou Dun said. "Our weapons are useless against him. And reinforcements are useless. We pit him against tens of thousands of men, and he'd slaughter them all."

"It's An Lei he's after," Xiahou Yuan said. During this entire time he had stared down at his feet, unable to watch. "He's going to kill her and suck up her power like some demented vampire!"

Suddenly, a loud crash caught all of their attention. An Lei had hit the tree and was now lying deathly still at its base. An Siling was walking towards her. Then, to Cao Cao's horror, he drew the broad, gold blade.

"Oh no. No, no! He's going to do it!" he said, panicked. He spotted An Lei stirring faintly, and suddenly his fear was replaced by anger. He looked back at the other two men. "Yuan, I need you to do something for me. Dun, you too."

* * *

She was ready. He could feel it. A burst of power had rippled through the air like a shockwave. At last!

An Siling stopped. An Lei was trying to move, but her newly-healed body was too weak. "Don't worry," he reassured darkly. "It will all be over soon." He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Her eyes were pitch black. She struggled, but was too exhausted. An Siling raised the blade and leveled it against her neck. Then, he swung the sword back.

Suddenly, something struck his hand. With a grunt, he dropped the sword. Before he could even inspect the arrow, he felt a blade stab into his back. Growling angrily, he released An Lei and whirled around. He saw Xiahou Dun backing away quickly. With bared fangs, the demon ripped the arrow out of his hand. Then another one struck his chest.

"Bothersome little mites!" he cursed. "It seems I'll have to take care of this infestation first!" An Siling advanced towards Xiahou Dun, but suddenly realized that one of them was missing.

* * *

She was vaguely aware that she had been lifted off the ground again. But this time, she felt gentle arms wrap around her and carry her.

"Can you hear me?" a voice asked faintly. It was so quiet, like background noise. "Lei, you're going to be okay. Just hang in there."

She saw someone standing in front of her. Even as she was being carried away, the figure remained in the same spot in her field of vision, as though they were moving with her. It was heavily blurred, barely more than a shadow, and yet she knew exactly who it was.

"Zhan?" she breathed weakly. Then came the background voice. "No, it's me, Lei." But she wasn't paying attention to that one.

"Child," Hui Zhan said. His voice was clear. "Child, be strong."

"I cannot. He's won."

"There is a way."

"How?"

"His overwhelming need to be in control is his weakness. The sword, child." Hui Zhan's shadow appeared to be backing away. It disappeared, and her vision cleared up. She realized that she was being cradled in Cao Cao's arms.

Suddenly, they stopped, and his arms tightened around her. An Lei turned her head and saw An Siling standing in front of them. Cao Cao stepped back.

"What do you think you're doing?" the demon hissed. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed An Lei, tore her away, and threw her onto the ground. But the demon ignored her as he stepped towards Cao Cao. "It seems like I was mistaken. I should have killed you myself and had her watch. Still, An Lei is gone. I've broken her. And now I'll kill you!" He raised the golden blade.

An Lei stared up from the ground. She had to stop this! She couldn't let the demon kill him! But just as the demon lifted the blade, An Lei noticed an inscription on the sword's guard.

_Immortal est scriptor Bane._

She heard Hui Zhan's voice. "Do you remember what that means, child?" His voice was incredibly faint, like the last part of an echo.

"The Immortal's Bane," An Lei whispered. Then she raised an arm just as An Siling brought the blade down.

* * *

_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet_

_Remember that your eyes can be your enemies_

_I said, hell is so close and heaven's out of reach_

_But I ain't giving up quite yet_

_I've got too much to lose_

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl_

_Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home_

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl_

_Hold me down, and I'll carry you home_

"Sweet and Low" by Augustana

* * *

**_Addendum: Happy Easter (though it's a little late to say that). Hope you guys got to at least nibble on some goodies. I have gained approximately three thousand pounds today._**

**_Also, AH! The midterms are back! Shoo! Shoo! Leave me alone!_**


	33. Chapter 33 - Forever and Always

The golden blade was brought down like an executioner's axe. But then it stopped in midair. An Siling froze, but not by his own will. Darkness wrapped around his entire body like a cast, trapping him in place. It pushed up against the thin edge of the blade. He turned his head and saw An Lei with an arm raised, the Darkness obeying her every whim.

With a scowl, he pushed it away with his own Darkness. The mist feebly expanded outwards, but was quickly extinguished.

"How?" he snapped.

An Lei stood. With a burst of mist, she yanked the golden blade out of the demon's hands. She caught it with an extended hand and lowered it. Immediately, the Darkness disappeared. But before An Siling could do anything, she flicked a hand and threw him against a pillar. He was slammed and pinned against it.

"Doesn't feel too good, now does it?" An Lei said dryly as she walked towards him, dragging the blade through the dirt behind her.

"The Darkness obeys _me_!" An Siling shouted. "How could a Halfling overpower me?"

"Beats me," An Lei replied. "I guess I'm just the bigger, badder bitch. And I got a little help from beyond the grave." She stopped in front of him, and then raised the sword to inspect the guard. "_Immortal est scriptor Bane_. Even with Zhan teaching me, I never got the hang of Latin. But I know what this is. The sword that even the Heavens fear." Her eyes, clear, suddenly flickered upwards and glared at him with contempt. "As a commander, you wanted even the Heavens to be under your control. I'm guessing that's why they had to leave you alone, because the only thing that can destroy you was in your own hands. Well, not anymore."

She suddenly seized him by the neck, blade ready in her other hand. "I don't think I'll be missing you. Give my regards to the Yama Kings." An Lei was about to raise the blade and end it when suddenly, An Siling began to laugh.

"You kill me, and you'll never see him again," he cackled. An Lei scowled at him. "A pathetic bluff. At least face your death with some dignity," she snapped.

"A bluff? Tell me, An Lei. What happens when you saw off a tree's limb? The tree endures, does it not? Now, what happens if you saw through the trunk, right through the heart of the tree? The entire thing comes crashing down." He suddenly pushed through the strength of the mist, leaning towards her. An Lei released his neck and took a step back. "I am the Heart of Darkness, An Lei. The Darkness connects us, and you are merely a limb. If I die, then so will you."

An Lei lowered the sword, shocked. She stared down at the ground, suddenly realizing that there was no way out. If what he said was true, then either way she would perish. That was until…

"Tell you what," An Siling declared. "You release me now, return to me the Immortal's Bane, and I'll give you my solemn word that I will not harm you. No, I see a better use for you. I will spare you, and feed on other darklings instead. We can dominate all three realms together. And best of all, you may remain with your beloved."

A small smirk appeared on Lei's face. She scoffed. "I doubt you will stay true to your word."

"A demon's promise is the strongest thing in this reality."

"Is it?" An Lei mused. "How fascinating… Very well." With a flick of her hand, the Darkness disappeared. An Siling was released from the pillar. He stepped towards An Lei, rubbing his wrists.

"Good," he chuckled. "You're a clever one." He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But then again, what should I expect from my own daughter?" Disgusted, An Lei turned away from him, pulling away from his hand. She spotted Cao Cao standing there, shocked. "Lei…" he said. "You… you're…?"

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "This is something I have to do." As he read between the lines, Cao Cao suddenly realized what she meant. He reached for her. "Don't—!" he cried out.

But it was too late. In a flash, An Lei raised the Immortal's Bane and whirled around. As she faced the demon, she thrust the sword into his torso.

An Siling froze. He stared at Lei with a confused frown, as though he didn't quite believe what had just happened. Lei glared up at him.

"I knew, the moment you made me that bargain," she hissed. "You care for nothing but your own gains. Well you know what? I have something to tell you. Come closer; it's a secret." She yanked the sword, and him, nearer to her. She forcibly held his gaze with her human eyes. "Unlike you, there are people whom I am willing to die for." With that, she tore the sword out of him.

The demon stumbled back, and then fell onto one knee. He began to twitch madly as he brought his hands up and held his face. The Darkness seeped out of thin air and began to wrap around him. Layer over layer covered him as he shook.

Suddenly, the Darkness exploded. Carried in the shockwave was the demon's shriek, resonating all around. The explosion knocked An Lei back. The Immortal's Bane flew out of her hand and shattered in midair. She hit the ground. The demon's dying shriek could still be heard, fading as it ran through the air.

An Lei rolled over onto her stomach and brought herself onto her knees. Her breathing was shaky as she painstakingly picked herself up. And then she looked over to where he had been.

An Siling was no more. In his place, instead of a corpse, was a mask. It was pale white, with no other features save for two pitch-black eyes.

She rose to her feet and limped slowly over to the mask. An Lei looked down at it. She felt quite peaceful.

And then, it happened. At the next heartbeat, her body was filled with pain. An Lei froze up and let out an anguished gasp. It felt as though every nerve in her body had been set on fire. So the demon's words had been true.

Her eyes turned upwards to the sky as she fell backwards.

* * *

It was like the eye of the hurricane, the calm before the storm. That false sense of security that made the wound hurt so much more. After the Darkness had vanished, Cao Cao had been sure that it was over. The threat was gone. Now, life could go back to normal. Now, that one perfect night would not just be _one_ perfect night.

But that future shattered before him like a glass pane right as he saw An Lei begin to teeter, and then fall. Suddenly, the demon's words rose up to haunt him. _If I die, then so will you._

And he ran to her even before he could fully comprehend. Time seemed to slow down to the point of stopping. All he could see was her collapsing, falling straight out of the air like a shot-down bird.

When Cao Cao reached out and caught her, time resumed its steady pace. She fell back heavily against him, her head lolling back. Gently, he knelt down and rested her against his arm.

An Lei gazed at him, her eyes drooping. She smiled happily.

"Hi," she breathed, her voice quiet. That was it. At the sound of her voice, he felt the hollow thud of pain in his chest. He began to shake. With his other hand, he grabbed hers.

"This… this wasn't supposed to happen!" he cried out.

"I'm sorry," An Lei sighed. "I wish things had been different. But don't worry about me. You're safe now."

"Lei…" He wasn't crying, but his voice shook. The heartbreak was exposed and raw on his face. "Lei, please don't go! We were going to get married! You and I! We were going to have children, start a family! Did-didn't you want that?"

She reached up and touched his face. "More than anything," she whispered. Her hand lowered and her breathing grew unstable. "But you know what? Maybe… I won't be completely gone. Maybe I'll turn into a ghost and haunt you. You know, appear in your mirrors and shake your curtains."

"Promise me you will!" Cao Cao pleaded. An Lei managed a weak laugh.

"That's crazy. You're crazy." She stared up at him. He could see that it was taking her tremendous effort to concentrate on his face. His heart raced as his grip tightened around her. "Lei, don't—."

"I love you," she murmured. She reached up and placed a gentle hand on the back of his head "Will you… marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I will," Cao Cao said softly. He felt her give his head a little pull and lowered his head. He pressed his lips tightly against hers, and, for the last time, could ignore his shattered heart.

Then, he felt her hand slip. He heard the soul-crushing thud as it hit the ground. He opened his eyes and gently pulled away.

She could have been asleep, with that blissful look on her face. He rested a hand against her cheek. Her face was still warm.

"Lei?" he whispered. She remained still. "Lei, don't do this to me." He pulled her up and held her face against his. But this time, even as he closed his eyes, he could not hold back the tears.

"Don't do this to me, An Lei," he whispered sadly. But she was gone.

* * *

_I love you forever_

_Forever and always_

_Please just remember_

_Even if I'm not there_

_I'll always love you_

_Forever and always_

"Forever and Always" by Parachute

* * *

_**Addendum: She ded? ... She ded.**_

_**Now feed me your tears.**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Wedding Dress

It had been hours since the last of the funeral procession had dwindled away. Evening was just beginning to fade into night.

Cao Cao had looked for the highest nearby hill so that trees and walls would not obscure her final resting place. She would be surrounded by the view that she had loved so much.

Her headstone was an intricately carved piece of marble. It didn't matter that this type of stone was usually for those of high social status. After a life of being an outcast and facing discrimination, he would not deny her this one last luxury. On its glimmering face, her name was carved: AN LEI. He had debated placing her secondary title, the Black Blade, under it. But ultimately, he decided against it. It was something she had shed, and he did not want to remember her that way.

But after all he had done for her, Cao Cao could not help but wonder why he, the survivor, should be left with all of this suffering. No, that was the wrong way to think about it. She had died for him. But, gods, he wished she hadn't chosen to do that.

With a deep sigh, he opened his eyes. The sight of the gravestone greeted him. He was sitting in front of the grave. At the foot of the stone, Little Cao Cao was curled up in a miserable ball, its nose tucked under its leg. Cao Cao reached forward and stroked its head, but the piglet did not respond.

He heard footsteps behind him, climbing the hill. The visitor walked up beside Cao Cao and sat next to him. It was Xiahou Dun. They didn't speak for a while. Cao Cao glanced to the side and noticed the little white flower in the other man's hands.

"It's probably time to head back soon," Xiahou Dun said quietly. "Judging by the sky, it's probably going to rain tonight."

Cao Cao looked back at the headstone. "Maybe this hill was a bad idea," he mumbled. "I should have found a spot under a tree or something."

"Because of the rain? Cousin, she was tough. I'm sure a little water isn't going to faze her." Xiahou Dun reached over with the flower. He tapped Little Cao Cao on the side. "Hey, this spot is for offerings. It's not a place to nap." It ignored him.

"Leave him be," Cao Cao said quietly. Xiahou Dun placed the flower on the ground instead. Then he sat back. There was another long silence. The crickets and cicadas were silent tonight. The rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"I still can't bring myself to believe it," Cao Cao admitted after a while. "Half of me expects her to be watching me from a tree or a rooftop, ready to surprise me."

"It's all part of the process of loss," Xiahou Dun reassured. "Just give it time. You'll get better."

"But there's another thing…" Cao Cao's voice grew strained. "I keep thinking about it. It's kept me up these past couple of nights. I can't shake the feeling that I… I just _let_ this happen. I was right there, Dun. Why didn't I stop her? She would still be here."

"Stop her? But then—."

"I know, I know. I just…" He reached forward and touched the marble. "I just hope that I… made her happy."

"I don't doubt it," Xiahou Dun encouraged.

Cao Cao looked down into his lap. "You're just saying that."

"No, I really mean it. What you and An Lei had, I had never seen or heard of before. You didn't have to impress her. She didn't have to dance or flutter a fan to catch your attention. All you two had to do was sit next to each other, sometimes in silence, sometimes in conversation, in an underground prison with cell bars in between. And for you, and for her, that was love. I find that quite extraordinary. Millions of people come and go without ever experiencing something like that."

Cao Cao was quiet as he listened. Even after Xiahou Dun finished speaking, he remained silent. Then, he closed his eyes.

"The first time I met her, I tripped her," he recalled, laughing softly.

"What?"

"During the Qixi Festival. The night she tried to assassinate me. She was disguised as a servant during the festival. She was carrying a platter of fruit, and when she passed me, I accidentally tripped her."

"Ah… Are you sure it was an accident?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew An Lei. Accidentally tripping doesn't seem like something she'd do." He paused, thinking about something. "And how did you react when she fell?"

"Well… I helped her up. Asked for her name."

"Did you now? Well no wonder!" Xiahou Dun chuckled to himself. "A snitch, she said! I knew something was odd about that."

"Are you going to explain yourself, or should I assume that you've gone mad?"

"It is my guess, Cousin, that the Black Blade never intended to really kill you that night. If she wanted to, you would be. Remember when she said she wouldn't kill you because she wanted to know who the 'snitch' was? Yeah, right. We had no idea she would be there. She knew that. She just said that to delay killing you."

"Why? That led to her downfall."

"I think she fell for you even before you knew who she was."

Cao Cao snorted. "No way!"

"Why not? Hey, Lei!" Xiahou Dun said to the gravestone. "Lei, I'm right, aren't I?"

Cao Cao playfully hit him on the shoulder. "All right, enough! Fine, let's head back." They both stood. Just as they began to climb down the hill, Cao Cao looked over his shoulder. He spotted the little piglet still curled up by the grave.

"Hey, let's go!" he called out to it. "You heard Dun. It's going to rain tonight." Little Cao Cao lifted his head to look at them, and then rested it on the ground again. Cao Cao turned around to retrieve it, but then Xiahou Dun placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leave him be."

* * *

He had to admit; talking with Xiahou Dun on the hill had cheered him up quite a bit. Cao Cao walked into his room. But as soon as he closed the door behind him, it suddenly felt empty. He took a moment to look around, and then directed his eyes upwards to the ceiling. There was nothing there.

The uplifting feeling vanished as he stepped over to his desk. He turned around and looked at the spot where he first saw her, the _real_ her.

Suddenly he remembered something. Turning quickly, he rushed over to the window. It was open. The storm had just arrived. Raindrops were pattering on the windowsill, and the chilly winds were billowing through the curtains. Cao Cao reached over and shut the windowpanes. Eventually, the curtains stopped moving.

Cao Cao backed away. "All right, Lei. Are you there? You said you would be." He waited. And waited.

And waited.

The candle on his desk had all but melted, reduced to a hot puddle in its holder. It must have been a little past midnight. He sat with his chair turned towards the window, his tired eyes focused on the drapes. And still he waited. And waited.

But they never moved.

* * *

"Do you… feel any different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that it's done. Do you feel different?"

She laughed. It was a beautiful sound. "Why should I? Should I be feeling different? Am I missing out on something?" She patted the edge of the bed beside her. "Hey, sit down, silly whiskers!" He obeyed. She scooted closer to him. "So what about you? Do _you_ feel any different?"

He took her hand and set it between them. "I guess not," he admitted. "I just thought it would… change something, you know? Did you have fun today?"

"I suppose," she responded. "I just didn't realize that weddings are so loud! But who cares about that?" She smiled deviously. "The _real_ fun is about to start." Without warning, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down.

He watched as her face appeared above his. "You're quite eager," he noted. She laughed lightly as she traced her lower lip with a finger. "Mm-hmm," she hummed. "Well this is the first time we've had any privacy all day. First time as husband and wife." She rested both hands on his chest as her face lowered towards him. He closed his eyes.

* * *

When he opened them, everything had changed. The room was dark and silent. She wasn't there anymore.

Where did she go? She had been right there. He turned his head to the side. But the space on the bed beside him was empty. Why would she be up at this hour?

Suddenly, something seemed wrong. Cao Cao sat up quickly. And it was then that all the memories came rushing back. He remembered holding her in his arms, the marble grave. _Where did she go? She's dead. An Lei is not coming back_. He covered his face with his hands.

After a while, it was clear that the peace of mind that would allow him to sleep would not return. He got up, feeling quite sick. Perhaps he could get some work done. There was a letter that he had been meaning to write, among other things.

But as he searched through his desk, he realized that he had run out of parchment. Figures. There was a supply closet down the hall that had some.

Dawn was just approaching. The hall was illuminated with newborn rays of light. Cao Cao slowly walked down the hall until he found the door to the closet. He pulled it open, and then cried out in fright.

He was seeing a ghost. There she was! An Lei! But… no. He suddenly realized what he was seeing. It was just a dress form mannequin, wearing a red silk dress. Her wedding dress. He stared at it. It was so beautiful, and it filled him with dread.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked. Cao Cao turned quickly, startled. But it was just a servant girl who had heard him cry out. She looked past him and saw the red dress. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh! Uh, um, please pardon that! I meant to move it somewhere else!"

Cao Cao turned back to the closet. "Get rid of it," he mumbled angrily.

"E-excuse me?"

He suddenly reached forward and tore the dress from the mannequin. "You heard me!" he shouted. He whirled around and threw the dress onto the ground in front of the girl. "Get rid of it! Burn it! Rip it apart! _I never want to see it again_!"

He stormed back to his room, slamming the door behind him. He walked over to the chair, still turned towards the window, and collapsed onto it. Leaning forward, Cao Cao buried his face in his hands.

After a while, he felt something nudge his leg. Pulling his hands away, he saw Little Cao Cao looking up at him. With a sigh, he reached down and picked the piglet up off the ground. He held the creature close.

* * *

_I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_

_I wish that I could stop 'cause it hurts so much_

_And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_

_When all the signs say I should forget her_

_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_

_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_

'_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

"Battle Scars" by Guy Sebastian

* * *

_**Addendum: And with that, we conclude.**_

_**I've never ended a story before. This feels weird. Anyway, yeah. That's it. But... oh... wait... hold on...**_

_**Hold onto your ass cheeks, people. Grip them real tight now. 'Cause we're not done yet. Yup! There's gonna be a spankin' sequel! And this time, it'll actually take place in the warring era! Great Scott! Can't you feel the excitement!? Because I sure can't!**_

_**But yeah. If you've followed this story through and through, thank you for embarking on this wild ride with me! Cheers!**_

_**Also, Cao Cao, your motherfuckin' curtains ain't gonna move. Get over it.**_

* * *

**_2nd Addendum: Shit, I realized I didn't explain myself very well towards the beginning of the chapter, when Xiahou Dun says that he knew that An Lei didn't trip by accident. What I meant by that is that An Lei tripped to gauge Cao Cao's reaction when she fell over. Remember in one of the first chapters when she said that she researches her contracts? The best way to judge someone's character is to see how they treat their inferiors. And then because of the way he reacted, she became reluctant to kill him._**


End file.
